Forbidden Fruit
by greenshark
Summary: What if Bella was the strong dazzling vampire and Edward the fragile cute human? As time goes on these two soul mates have to deal with jealousy, denial and love. But that's Bella's dilemma, she doesn't want to give her frozen heart away. Not again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Um, Hi. So this is Forbidden Fruit and I changed it totally. I decided and asked my other friends what they thought about it and they told me it was completely confusing and to just change the whole plot. So I did. I hope you guys don't mind... so here it is.**

**Dis: Don't own it.**

**Bpov:**

I placed my forehead on our families private jet window and groaned. I really hated flying. Sure, I'm a vampire, sure I'm like 147 years old and sure I'm powerful, but I'm terrified of flying. Everyone else was enjoying themselves, and I made myself look like if I was reading.

"We're home." Our 'mom', Esme, said.

I turned to her and smiled, "I know Esme." I could see a little frown in her smile, but in a second it disappeared and she went to go sit with Carlisle. I looked out the window and saw the rain. Oh how much I hate rain. Ever since I was a human back in the stupid 1900's, the rain was always my arch enemy. Causing me to trip and fall and dirty all my pretty gowns. Even now, well sometimes… Carlisle doesn't understand how a graceful vampire could still manage to trip. He just doesn't get that the rain and I hate each other.

I felt a headache coming along and the weather changing into just a cloudy day.

"Much better." I grimaced as slowly the pain went away.

That's another mysterious thing. My power is to change the weather, either it's from my mood, or I control it, but the real thing is that I get a headache changing it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you could please take a seat and fasten your seatbelts. We're ready for landing. Thank you."

I unbuckled mine and turned my chair around to look at my brothers and sisters.

Alice Mary Brandon Cullen, our recent member to join us. With her physic powers and her perky, positive and fun personality, she found us when we were located in Virginia. Her spiky hair and her 4'9 height got her the nickname pixie. Where ever you are in the house, you will always hear her giggles. But she's also dangerous. Shopping is her weapon. She's what people call a shopaholic and whenever Rose and I reject shopping with her, she blows up and starts a war and a debate in the house about why we should. But thankfully she has a husband that tames her, Jasper Whitlock Cullen.

He came with Alice. She told us that she saw him in this Diner when he was a newborn. So she decided to go there knowing that she and Jasper will be forever and she tells Rosalie and in secret that his wavy blonde locks captured her heart first. Her confidence won Jaspers heart. He was a general in the civil war and if you ever want to bug him and annoy him, just talk about how the civil war was extremely boring and that it sucked and you'll have him standing on the couch, table or bed and give like an hour speech about the war. The thing that we all have to watch out for is his power to feel your emotion and manipulate it. Unlike me, he loves the rain, so when he wants it to rain, he makes me feel sad and depressed and all these horrible emotions and BAM, rain falls.

"Babe! C'mon! I know it's going to be fun here!" Emmett's booming laughter bounces off the jets walls.

Oh Emmett. He was saved by Rosalie, who's his wife and mate and soul mates. Honestly they're like perfect together. Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen was always like a bear. He was huge in size and had black curly hair that made him look like a badass, but when he smiled, his dimples would make him look like a little cute baby. When I first met Emmett, he looked totally intimidating, Rosalie told me to that he's not and that he's loveable, but I didn't believe her. Until he showed how a big goof ball he is. He is the sweetest, funniest vampire and was fourth to join the Cullen Family.

"I miss Alaska though. I was about to graduate." Rosalie sighed.

Rosalie Lillian Hale. Her story is a sad one. She was the third to join and it was thanks to Esme and Carlisle, sadly I didn't want to save her, but there was a reason for that. Carlisle, Esme and I were living in New York at the time and we were out at night going to woods to feed, but then my nose caught a hint of human blood. I ran the other way, the smell was intoxicating and I wanted to taste it. Carlisle and Esme tried to stop me, but when we got to the scene, I felt like throwing up. A young woman was lying half naked on the floor, her gown was pulled up to her waist and you could clearly see she was raped, and not just that, but stabbed. I felt bad for the human girl and turned to leave her die. But Esme cried to Carlisle to take her with us and turn her. I wanted nothing of that, and I was truly pissed off when Carlisle picked her up_, "Please, please let me die. I mean no harm."_ She whispered flinching away from Carlisle. I could hear her heart getting slower, "Just let her die and be at peace." I hissed. But Carlisle ignored me and ran off to where we were staying. She was dying. I told them to just let her, it was better to die than to live forever being a monster. Of course, why would they listen to me? So Carlisle cleaned her up, stitched up her … openings that were damaged and bit her. I stayed by her side sobbing and hearing her cries and yells. Three days later, her beauty was like no other vampire and she seemed heartless and cold. She went missing for a couple a days and when she returned; she came back with a human body and cried to us, begged, to change him. Of course that human was Emmett.

"Honey?" I looked up and saw Esme looking down at me with worried eyes, "sweetie, we landed. Are you okay?"

I looked around and saw that everyone was already out. I nodded and grabbed my messenger bag. I stood up and followed Esme out. We landed in this private spot reserved for private planes and jets. I looked out into the fogged place and read a sign.

_Welcome to Forks_

_Population: Under 1000._

_

* * *

_**So what do you think? I'm sorry it's really short, but I promise next chapter will be longerrrrrr! Reviews please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I'm so sorry! I guess I totally confused chapters! I'm really sorry and I feel incredibly stupid and wow so sorry. Well here is the actual chapter 2! Sorry. **

**Dis: Don't own it.**

**Bpov:**

Sighing I walked down the steps and into the car that Carlisle bought it was a SUV and black. I saw the humans putting in our bags in the trunk. I got in the back sitting next to Alice and heard her complaining about not packing enough clothes, I wanted to snort, she brought three luggage's full of clothes. I opened my messenger bag, grabbed my book and began reading.

"I'm not going to fit!" whined Emmett.

I looked up and saw that Rosalie and Jasper were already seated and Emmett was standing outside with his arms folded and pouting.

"Babe, yes you will!" Rosalie said getting impatient.

Emmett looked around him and squeezed himself in. He wasn't lying. He arms barely got in. Esme was next to getting in, sitting in the front passenger seat. She turned around and when she saw me looking at her, she smiled. I turned away. I heard Carlisle getting in closing his door and putting on his seatbelt.

"We're getting our own cars, right?" Emmet asked.

Carlisle nodded starting the car. We were on our way to our new home.

"Oh my god!" Squealed Alice once our house came to view. It was hidden in the forest and the house was beautiful. It was a three story house that looked like one of those family homes, with the two windows on top, then the three windows and next to the door two long windows. The door was painted red and the house was white. The garden was glowing and had beautiful flowers growing.

"Esme! This is … beautiful." Alice said amazed that Esme had created this house. It was Esmes idea to move and decided her, Forks, Washington. She flew here and said she found a wonderful place that was hidden. But Carlisle told us in secret that she made the house, which is why she was staying here for a month.

"This looks like a home." Rosalie whispered.

Carlisle got out of the car and went to the trunk to get our bags out. Everyone got out of the car and in a second they were in the house screaming and telling Esme how beautiful it is. I was the last to get out of the car. I placed my bag over my head and went to help Carlisle with the bags.

"Why don't you go look at the house?" He asked giving me one of Alice's bags.

I shrugged, "Rather just help you."

When we finished taking out the bags he looked me in the eye and I saw the sadness in his, "Bells…" He used his secret nickname, the nickname he gave me when he changed me. Carlisle Cullen is my creator. It was the 1900 and I was dying of the Spanish Influenza, both my parents were already dead. I wanted to die and be with them. Carlisle and I became close. He would come visit my bed every night and would tell me about himself and I would tell him about everything. One day, I woke up in a different room. Not a hospital room, but a house room. I became scared, but when I saw Carlisle sit next to me I calmed. The feeling of being scared took out all my strength and in seconds I felt completely weak. My vision was getting worst and my breathing was slower, my lungs felt like they were about to fall off.

"Bella… you're getting weaker." Carlisle jumped off the bed and out into what I was guessing the bedroom. He came back with this silver small cone, "Bella, be my daughter?" he whispered.

I thought we was going crazy, his eyes were darker than the normal golden and his hair was a complete mess, "W-what?" I whispered. I could talk anymore, I felt completely weak and useless. Then what happened next change my life. Carlisle began sobbing, tearless cries and when he was right in front of me; he kept on whispering sorry and then stabbed me with the cone, right on my chest where my heart was. I screamed feeling like if I was on fire, like I was being burned inside out. Then Carlisle leaned above me and nuzzled his head on my neck and bit. I wanted to die. I felt like the fire was licking me and burning me. I couldn't scream, I didn't want to. I closed my eyes and just shook. 2 days later, I woke up extremely thirsty and all of my senses were perfect.

I came back to the present shaking my head, "I'm alright, dad."

He smiled and kissed my forehead, "I hope this move is good for you."

"Carlisle, please, don't." My heart still ached and it hurt to even think about what happened, "Let's move on."

He nodded and I backed away a little. I grabbed half of the bags and Carlisle the other, we went into the house and it took my breath away. The inside of the house was just… perfect. The living room was huge and it had a fireplace, a love seat, a huge couch and two sofa chairs. The stairs were right in front of the door. I dropped the bags to the floor next to the door and walked around. The kitchen was following the living room and it looked completely human like. There was a little room connected to it and I noticed it was the dining table. I went back to where the stairs were and walked up. Everyone was in the second floor, I went in deeper and looked at the first door to the left, Alice and Jasper were in there looking around and Alice was standing in front of a double door closet, it was a pretty big room. Jasper turned to me and smiled, "Hey! Where the bags?"

"Up your ass. I'm not the bag lady." I muttered.

Alice turned around and squealed, "Esme did our room perfectly." I looked around the room and saw that the walls were painted sky blue and the bed was lavender. It screamed Alice and whispered Jasper.

"Right well your things are downstairs."

I backed out and walked to the other room. Emmett's and Rose. They were already on the king size bed sucking face. Ew. I got out as fast as I can and went to the last room in the floor. Esme was sitting on the bed with her face in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking.

"Hey." I said coming in the room.

She looked up startled and smiled, "Bella, hello dear. Is there anything wrong? Did you not like your room?"

I shook my head, "I haven't seen it, um, where is it? I see all the rooms are taken." I put my hands in my jean pockets.

"Well, I know you like your privacy, so you have the third floor to yourself." She said.

I stood still. I had the third floor to myself? Esme, thought about me. I felt my throat close and my body weak. I nodded meekly. We both stayed quiet.

"Thank you." I said and walked out quick. It's not that I don't like Esme. It's just… it's complicated. I shook my head and went back downstairs to get my bag. Mine was the only one there. It was only one small luggage. I grabbed it and hurried up to the third floor.

Silence.

Sighing in approval I looked at the only two doors. One to the left and one to the right.

"Shit." I sighed running my free hand through my hair, "bubble gum, bubble gum in a … oh this is stupid." I went to the right and opened the door. I dropped my crap and felt my knees go weak. There was only one thing in this room and that one thing was the only thing that dominated my dead heart, my black grand piano. I slowly walked to it and touched the soft silk covered bench. I slowly sat down and opened the fall and the keys made their view. My fingers lightly touched each key and every touch gave me Goosebumps. Then I began playing. Every note that came alive made my heart feel like if it was beating again. I began sobbing and whispering promises of keeping it always tuned and to love it more than anything. The room was being filled with the soft notes my fingers were creating.

"It's good to hear you playing again."

I jumped and turned around.

"Aren't you going to see your room?" Carlisle asked.

I carefully pulled down the fall and covered the beautiful keys, _I'll come back_, I thought. I stood up and walked to the doorway, picking up my stuff I stiffly walked to the room across. I opened the door and gasped.

My room was the biggest of all the rooms. I walked in slowly and dropped my luggage again. The color of the walls was a navy blue and it had pictures and paintings. I walked around to see them and saw that they were pictures of our crazy times. Alice and I playing leap frog in the sun and we're glittering, Emmett and I laughing at Rose with her blue hair, we did so many pranks. Then there was Jasper and I hugging in our graduation gowns, I lost count how many times we graduated. I went to the other and smiled at the picture of Carlisle and I, it was night and we were staring up at the stars and our backs were facing the camera. Then there were two paintings. I nearly died when I saw them. The first painting was my father and mother sitting down smiling and they were holding hands. The other was my mother, father and I. We were out in a park and I was only 12 years old. By brown eyes were light like my mom's, light and full of life. I got my wavy dark hair from my father. Elizabeth and Edward Masen.

"Who… when?" I turned around to look at Carlisle.

He shrugged, "Don't worry about it. In ten minutes come down stairs. We need a family meeting." And then he disappeared.

I rubbed my temples feeling a headache coming along. I looked out my window which was the size of a wall and saw the sun coming out. Yeah, so I guess I was happy. I looked at my bed and saw that it was a king size and the covers were golden. I touched it and smiled that it was silk. I really loved silk, next to it was a big drawer. I then looked at the couch that was across from the bed, it was also navy blue. I walked to where I dropped my bag and placed it on the couch. I pulled off my messenger bag and placed it on the floor. I turned around and found two doors. One next to my bed and one next to the couch. I was looking for my closet

"Why are they're so many damn doors." I growled.

I went to the door closest. The door next to me. When I opened it I groaned it was the bathroom, slamming it shut I crossed the room to the other door and smiled in relief that my closet was normal and not a walk in. I love normal closets. I unpacked and went downstairs to the living room. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were already seated on the couch and Esme and Carlisle were seated on the sofa chairs. So that left me with the loveseat.

"Alright well, I called this meeting to tell you guys that, I enrolled you guys into school." Carlisle cleared his throat.

An explosion of 'hell no!' 'Screw that' and 'NO' echoed around.

"You will be going to school. I wasn't asking you, I'm telling you." He said firmly.

"But Carlisle! Why? I mean, god those humans…" Rosalie whined.

"This is total crap." I growled out.

Carlisle looked at me and arched an eyebrow, "Let me say this again, I wasn't asking you. I'm telling you. Isabella, Alice and Jasper are in the same grade, juniors, since you all look 17. Rosalie and Emmett, you will be seniors. It's all settled and the school is excited to meet you. As is the hospital, I'll be working in the surgery department."

"Well I mean, I know Bella will fit in perfectly, I mean since she is 17." Smirked Emmett.

I rolled my eyes at his immaturity. I mean yeah so I was 17, technically. But I'm really 147, older than the rest, except Carlisle. Alice was 18, but really was 97. Jasper is 18 and is 94. Rosalie and Emmett are 20 but Rosalie is 98 and Emmett 96.

"Don't forget I'm older though." I smiled, "Literally."

Emmett was about to say something, but then stopped and huffed, "No fair."

Everyone laughed and giggled, but then went quiet. I know we were all thinking the same thing, the same question.

"When do we start?" I asked quietly looking down at the dark wooden floors.

"Tomorrow." Carlisle sighed leaning back.

We all groaned, but a traitor squealed in delight, "Oh my gosh! I need to start picking out my clothes! Jazzy come help me!" Alice got up pulling Jasper with her and running up the stairs.

"Carlisle, could we go see cars?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle shrugged, "Sure. Why don't you go with everyone though? Call everyone and go to the dealers."

I actually got excited. Emmett was gone and was back with Alice over his shoulder and Jasper whispering his thank you. We all left, except Esme and Carlisle.

"Bella drives!" Emmett shouted.

He threw me the keys of the SUV and we all hurried in. When everyone was in, I sped out.

"Do you even know where it is?" Rosalie asked.

I growled and she smirked, "I'll find it."

When I finally got into the main road I felt completely lost.

"Um, I don't know." I said.

"Go to Seattle." Alice said in a monotone voice.

So I went where she said. It was pretty easy when they're signs telling you how many miles and where to turn. After an hour we were finally there and I found the car dealer pretty easy. When I parked the car everyone was out in a second and we raced inside. We began our search for our cars.

Like around 8 at night we paid for our cars and we called Carlisle so he could drive his car back. Emmett picked a Hummer h3 in black. Rose chose the Ferrari 458 Italia in red and absolutely loved it, even though she did have to convince the owner to letting her have it, because that one car was on hold for someone important. It was hers in the end. Alice chose a Porsche cayenne in black and was so excited. Jasper picked a Mercedes guardian in all black, interior and exterior and I chose a Jaguar XKR in midnight black. I've never been happy. We all raced to the house and I seriously had a good time.

"Suck it Bella!" Emmett shouted out his open window as he raced down in front of me.

I turned off all my light and pressed down on the pedal, in two seconds I was in front.

"In your face!" I laughed getting out of my car. Esme created a huge garage and it actually fit all cars, but I left mines out.

"You suck Bella. You totally cheated!" Emmett pouted.

I poked him and shook my head.

"It's obvious we'll be taking Emmett's hummer." Alice said.

"Nope, not me. I ride alone." I shrugged following Carlisle in the house.

"But Bella-" I cut Alice off by turning around and glaring at her.

"I said, I ride alone."

She nodded and left it alone. I nodded at Esme who was sitting on the couch reading a magazine and ran up to my room. I closed the door of my room and sighed feeling good. I went to my drawer and took out my old holey black sweats and my purple tank top and undergarments. I trudged to the bathroom ready to take a shower. When I walked in, I smiled at the big mirror that took half of the wall at the top of the sink. The color of the walls was lavender and the shower curtain was blue. I placed my clothes on top of the sink and turned on the shower, after taking off my clothes I entered the hot shower and felt myself relax.

_I really don't want to go to school._

Hey! I'm already sounding like a human!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dis: I don't own.**

**Epov:**

"What are we going to do?" sighed Charlie.

I looked at him from across the kitchen table and felt a pang in my heart. Ever since the death of my mom, my dad looks like he's been aging. His grey hairs are multiplying by the second and his wrinkles seem more prominent. Before he was the happiest Chief police Swan, the man who would always smile and wink. The man who would always strike a conversation at you and would laugh a charming laugh. But when Rene died. All he does is worry, frown and nod. Sometimes he doesn't even see us. His own kids, Lauren and I. Thinking of Lauren got me to flinch. She was like Charlie, except she's a 12 year old and a girl. She was the spitting image of mom, but had the personality of dad. With her bronze curls bouncing with every step and her grey eyes and when she smiled, she had the cutest dimples. But after mom, she's like dad. Frowning and locking herself in her room. She stopped eating and talking. I shook my head.

"I don't know. Send her to therapy. It's been three months." I sighed. He was referring to Lauren. She's changed completely. She's bitter and cold and doesn't come out of her room and if she does, it's only to eat, shower and go to school.

"No." Charlie shook his head, "there has to be something else."

"Cha-dad! Moms death is affecting her horribly and she needs to talk to someone about it, since she doesn't want to talk to you nor me." I said. Charlie continued shaking his head and I looked out the window and into the night sky. He was too stubborn sometimes!

"Will both of you stop talking about me behind my back! That's so damn shady! Especially for you Edward. If I don't want to talk, it's because I don't want to! So stop it!" Charlie and I turned to look up the stairs to the pissed off eyes of Lauren Swan. She was glaring at both of us and she was gritting her teeth and seething, "So annoying that both of you continue to do this! And Edward, you're idea is just stupid. I don't want to talk to a stupid stranger! Leave me alone!" She shouted and ran back up.

She would have seemed like an angry lion, if it wasn't for the dark bruises under her eyes, and her bunny pjs and the pig tails that was on her head. She seemed like a little scared kitten.

"She gets that from you." I muttered.

Charlie chuckled, "Yeah, I know. Rene always loved that."

"It's almost midnight. Get some sleep." Charlie said standing up and going to the stairs.

I looked up and waited until he was out of view and when he was, I cried. I miss my mom. She was always the glue to this family and the craziness. She would make us laugh and cry with joy, she was like our sun. Every time I was sad and tried to hide it, she was always there and knew my real mood.

_"It's all in your eyes babe." _ She would tell me.

I sighed and ran my hand throw the mess I call hair. I got my mom's hair, but crazier and untamable. My dark green eyes I got from my mom's dad, grandpa Megenal. He died years ago, like when I was four. Now I'm 17 and I feel like I have to be responsible in this house. I don't have a life like the rest of my friends do and instead of going to college, I'll be getting a job and supporting my family because Charlie will be retired and by the way he's eating he'll be having diabetes and weight problem and won't be able to be getting out of bed or the couch, and Lauren…

I groaned and scratched my face with my nails, why is everything going downhill? I got up and went to the switch and turned off the lights. I quickly went up the stairs and into my room. Shutting the door I trudged to my bed with the lights off and peeled off my shirt and my pants. I covered myself with my mom's handmade quilt and fell into a trouble sleep.

* * *

"Hey, so you heard we going to have new kids?" asked Eric leaning against his car.

Tyler, Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben and I shook our head. Our little group.

"Who are they?" Asked Mike putting his arm around Jessica.

"The Cullens. Their dad, Dr. Cullen, is working in the surgery thing and he got offered a job here at the hospital and he actually took it. Oh! And his kids are all adopted! Except two that are twins and are actually brother and sister!" He seemed smug knowing he was the only one in the group that knew about them.

"And how do you know this?" shot Tyler.

Eric grinned, "My mom's a nurse stupid. Duh!"

Tyler huffed and turned to talk to this blonde who joined in.

"And… like how are the appearances? A, B? F?" Jessica asked ecstatic.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, all Jessica cared about was looks apparently.

"Well my mom told me he was going to be my new daddy." He muttered turning away to grab something in his car. We all laughed and teased him until we saw the most … priciest cars come in.

A huge black hummer rolling in and a Jaguar right behind. I saw that everyone was frozen at their spot and looking at the new comers.

_"Those must be the new kids!"_ hissed Mike.

We all watched as they parked two lots away from us. I wanted to turn away and just go in the damn school, but my eyes remained glued to them.

The doors opened and I swear, everyone gasped.

A huge guy with a body builder body came out of the Hummers driver's side. His head was full of black big curls and he was extremely pale. The next to come out into view was this tall model beauty. Her blonde straight hair seemed smooth like silk and she had the body that every girl and guy would want. But, she had a cold glare, because she was looking that way to everyone. Bitch. The next to come out in the back were two people. A boy and a girl. The boy had blonde wavy hair that went down to his cheeks and had a lean body; he was smiling down to the girl. She looked to be around 4'9, 4'10. Her black spiky hair made her look like a perfect pixie and that smile was completely innocent looking.

_Are they even human?_

They all were walking to the school's main entrance. And they were all, well in pairs. The big guy with the curly hair was holding hands with tall blonde super model, and the blonde wavy, surfer looking dude was holding hands with the pixie.

"I thought they are brothers and sisters!" hissed Jessica.

"Well like, they're not blood related." Eric sighed.

"Shut up! LOOK!" Mike said breathlessly.

And we did and all the air in my lungs got knocked out.

In the jaguar, came out a goddess. She bent down to her car and pull out her back pack slammed her door and walked to the entrance. Her brown silkier than silk wavy hair that reached down to her waist was moving with her in a graceful way. She seemed the palest. Her body looked a little muscular and she had that nice hourglass figure. She was wearing this red hoodie and torn baggy jeans and pink converse. She didn't match like her sisters did. She ran to catch up with her family and they all entered the school.

"Oh my god." Angela finally spoke.

We all looked at each other and nodded.

"They're freaking hot!"

"Beautiful!"

"Did you see the big guy!"

"Oh! I'm going to befriend them!"

I stayed quiet and when the bell rang, I ran to school. First period I had America History. Great…

!_! !_!

"Look at them!" we were in lunch and we were in our usual lunch table when Jessica pointed out the Cullens in the corner sitting together.

"Dude! I got Emmett, Rose and Jasper in my first! And Alice in my second!" Tyler basically squealed out.

"Who?" I asked. I got none of them so far.

"Okay, well I got all their names! Okay, so the big one is Emmett Cullen and the blonde hot babe is Rosalie Hale and the blonde dude is Jasper Hale! Those are the twins! And the short girl is Alice Cullen! They're all so damn quiet and so smart!" Tyler said biting into his pizza.

_And who's the goddess sitting with no partner? The brown haired angel?_

"The other girl is Isabella Cullen." Jessica smirked at Tyler.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Well I have her for first! She's really quiet and when I tried to talk to her all she did was nod or shakes her head! And she's super smart! Like the teacher, Mr. Varner, thought she was stupid and all, and when he asked her questions, she answered quickly!"

_Isabella… that fit her perfectly… I wish I had a class with her…_

"She's hot." Eric said.

Mike nodded and got a slap from Jessica, "But I'm hotter right Mikey?"

"Yeah, uh, sure." He lied.

I laughed and Angela giggled and kissed Ben.

"They're all like perfect." Ben said.

"I know right! Its' so … awesome." Tyler sighed.

I looked back at the Cullens table and stared at each one of them. They all looked kind of similar in a way. They were pale and had dark bruises under their eyes. And then there was their eyes, all their eyes were golden except Isabella, her eyes were like the darkest gold, and I stayed looking at her.

And then she turned her beautiful face and looked at me.

She looked at me with a little amusement and then with annoyance and then turned away and looked at the pixie next to her.

_*Ring, Ring, Ring*_

"Time for class ladies and gentlemen." I laughed standing up. I grabbed my bag and walked to 5th period Biology.

"Settle down Josh!" scolded Mr. Banner when I came in.

I settled onto my seat in the back of the class and waited. I sat alone in the back because I liked working alone, it keeps me focused.

"Edward! Don't forget the beach. Two weeks!" Mike shouted from across the room.

I saluted to him and took out my notebook and pen and began doodling.

Everyone was loud and talking at first and then it was quiet. I looked up from my crazy drawing and saw that everyone was looking at the door way, I followed and saw that Isabella was at the door way. She was looking straight and began walking. She walked to the teacher's desk and we watched as Mr. Banner was literally stricken and was stuttering. She got a book and a pink slip and began walking towards me.

_Oh my god…_

I quickly grabbed my backpack and books from the empty chair next to me and put them on my side. As she was getting closer her face changed. It went from emotionless, to full out being tense biting her lip and glaring at me, her nostrils were flared. My heart was beating in record speed. She slowly sat down and continued to glare at me.

"As you see, we have a new student class. Ms. Isabella Cullen." Mr. Banner said.

"Bella! It's Bella." She snapped.

_Now that name fits her perfectly. _

"Right, I'm sorry. Well let's begin. Take out your homework and books and turn to page 354 and take out a red pen! We're correcting!" And Mr. Banner sat down and everybody groaned but obeyed.

I couldn't. I kept on glancing at Bella and watched with every second how she would move her chair farther away from me and her hands were turning more into fists. Maybe she's feeling sick.

I leaned closer to her and whispered, "Are you okay?"

I swear I heard her growl. She snapped her head to me and I saw her eyes turn pitch black and whispered fiercely, "Don't fucking get closer to me, understand? Stay at your side and I'll stay in my side. Stranger." She then turned to look at the front with a glare.

"My name is Edward Swan." I blurted. But she ignored me.

_Why the hell did I tell her my name?_

And this was how the whole class time was. I kept sneaking glances at her and she stayed tense and far away as possible from me. I would sniff my shirt once in awhile thinking it was me, but all I smelled was the laundry detergent.

_*Ring, Ring, Ring*_

Bella in one move grabbed all her things and was out the door, but when her hair moved a little to me I caught a whiff of her hair and smelled strawberry.

_God that's my new favorite smell and fruit._

I continued watching the door that she just ran out from.

"Edward, hey" Mike called.

I looked at him in front of my desk, "Hmm?"

"What did you do or … say? She just ran out and the way she would look at you… wow." He said.

I shrugged, "I said nothing."

He kept looking at me as I grabbed my stuff and walked out.

"Hey! So you dropping me off?" asked Mike as he followed me out to the parking lot and to my silver Volvo.

I looked up to the sky as it began to rain hard and played with my keys in my sweater pocket. And then I saw Bella rushing to her car with her family shouting at her. I continued looking at her and her family fighting.

Then what happened next happened fast.

I heard a car and looked to the left and saw Tyler's huge van coming toward me fast.

_MOVE!_

I couldn't though, I felt like I was stuck there. I look back at Bella and her family and saw Bellas eyes wide open and shouting something. I closed my eyes and waited for the van to come and hit me, but it never came. Instead I felt a strong cold body against mine pulling me away and putting me into a position, which made me bump my head a little hard to the ground, and heard a sick crunching sound. I opened my eyes to see Bella holding me to close to her and her hand was holding the van away from me.

_Whoa. _

She looked down at me with worried eyes, "Are you okay?" she asked.

Her voice was soft and so smooth a little deep. So, perfect. It was so angelic like her face, her dark eyes getting darker by the second.

"Ye-yes." I stuttered.

She continued looking at me and that's when I noticed how close our faces were.

"H-how did you… how did you get here?" I asked.

She shook her head and slowly let go of by body, "I was close by."

"No you weren't, you were far, with your car." I said.

She looked deeply into my eyes, "Edward." I loved the way she said my name, how it rolled off her tongue, "I was close by."

"Someone! Call 911!" screamed someone.

In a second I heard sirens.

"No, no you weren't." I said.

She got up and when I tried to she pushed me down, "Stay, you hit your head."

"No, listen. How did you…" I didn't get to finish because two police officers pulled the van away and I saw with amazement and fear the hand print Bella left on the car.

"Edward, are you okay?" One of them said kneeling down helping me up.

My head felt dizzy and my eye vision blurred a bit. I tried to focus on the officer and saw then that it was Charlie. I nodded and felt him balance me by holding my elbow.

"We're taking you to the hospital." He said.

I groaned. I really hated hospitals. Especially the smell of it. I looked around trying to find my savior, but she was gone. I looked at where her car was parked and saw that her car was gone, but her family stayed there looking and glaring at me. I felt my stomach drop.

"Where's-"

"Let's go, we need to take you to the hospital." Charlie said pulling me to the ambulance and putting me in the back. They lied me down and talked to me, I didn't really know of what because my mind stayed with Bella.

When we got there I got put in a wheelchair and I kept on groaning and scowling. I hated this; there was no reason for this. So stupid, I'm capable of freaking walking on my own!

I got put into this room and as soon as I came in, they wheeled me out to get x-rays.

Minutes later I went back to the stupid room, but Tyler was in the bed next to mine, bleeding all over his face. He looked at me and groaned, "I'm so sorry Edward. I don't know what happened. I swear. I'm really really sorry bro."

"It's fine."

I forgot Charlie was with me, "No it's god damn not! You can forget about your license young man, it's going to be suspended and I'll be having a talk with your parents."

"No, it's not his-" I got cut off by a doctor coming in.

This doctor was … extremely good looking. His pale blonde hair neatly combed and his pale face seemed so nice and soft. And then there were his golden eyes. This must be Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Hello Edward. I'm Dr. Cullen. So can you please look into the light?" he asked pulling out his midget flashlight and turning it on. I did what I was asked.

"Well, nothing to grave, but you will be having headaches with that hit on your head. I'll give your dad the prescription for it and then I'll let you go home. I recommend that if your headaches haven't gone by tomorrow, then stay home and drink lots of water or juice, fluids." And then he was gone. I was kind of confused, isn't he a surgery doctor? Why is he treating me like a normal doctor? and most important...

I didn't even have time to talk to him about Bella.

"Let's go Ed. I got your papers." Charlie said helping me up.

My head hurt a little.

"Lauren?" I asked once we got into his stupid cruiser.

"She's in her room. Where else."

After that we rode home in silence.

_Shit! My Volvo. How am I going to …?_

I dug into my sweater pocket where my keys were and felt nothing. I went to the other and it was empty. I felt into my pant pockets, nothing!

Panic rose in me and 100 possibilities on where my keys are filled my head, which made it hurt even more.

"Who's that?" asked Charlie.

I looked and saw we were in front of my house and saw that in my drive way was my Volvo and next to it was a girl figure. I flew out of my car and ran to her and when I was face to face with her, she gave me my keys, "I hope your okay. Um, here's your car. I saw that you dropped your keys and I … I… I brought your car! So have a good day!"

Her voice sounded like little bells.

"Thanks." I said breathlessly.

She shrugged and began walking away. And continued walking.

_Wait? So she brought no car? Is she walking home?_

I ran after her and when I reached the curve, I saw that she wasn't there. She was gone. Like she disappeared.

"Who was that?" asked Charlie when I walked in the house.

"Alice Cullen."

* * *

**Reviews? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dis: I don't won it!**

**Bpov:**

_"MOVE!" I roared._

_I pushed my family away and ran toward Edward. I risked my secret without even knowing it. I ran vampire speed to him and I quickly moved Edward behind me and pushed him to the ground and moved his legs. I stuck out my hand and stopped the van from crushing Edward; of course it wouldn't crush me. I saw the owner of the car slam his head against his steering wheel, but I didn't care. Strangely I cared about the person I had against me. I looked down at him. His smell was the most intoxicating smells He smelled so much of vanilla and cinnamon. I watched as his eyes fluttered open and then his eyes went everywhere and I cringed slightly when his eyes went wide when he saw what my hand did to the van, and then he looked at me._

_ "Are you okay?" I asked. He seemed so scared, mute, little. _

_ "Ye-yes." He said._

_I continued looking into his green eyes, wondering if he was lying. I took a glance at his hair and saw the bronze mess of a hair he has. _

_ "H-how did you… how did you get here?" he asked. _

_Crap. He saw. Shit! _

_I shook my head and let go of his body, "I was close by." I lied through my teeth. _

_ "No you weren't, you were far, with your car." He said determined._

_Shit! No! I looked deep into his eyes and tried to dazzle him into forgetting what he was talking about, it worked with multiple humans. Why not him, "Edward, I was close by." _

_He looked like he was going to argue but then someone yelled out, "Someone! Call 911!" and in seconds, police cruisers and an ambulance were filling our parking. I should call Carlisle and ask him to check him out. I looked at his Volvo for a second and knew he wasn't going to be driving; I quickly grabbed his keys from his sweater pocket and got up._

_ "No, no you weren't." he said starting to stand up._

_I pushed him down, "Stay, you hit your head." I really hoped he would drop the subject._

_ "No, listen. How did you…"He got cut off by two police officers pulling the van away and coming towards Edward. I made my escape and ran human speed to my pissed off family. _

_ "What the hell was that you idiot!" screeched Rosalie. _

_I flipped her off and looked at Alice, "Do me a solid?" She nodded knowing what she had to do. She stuck out her hand and I placed Edwards's keys in her hand, "You know where." I told her and dove into my car and sped out. I hurried to the hospital and when I parked my car, I quickly ran out to look for Carlisle._

_ "Where's Dr. Cullen." I asked nicely to the nurse._

_ "Oh surgical department and you are?" she asked without looking up._

_ "His daughter." I almost snapped._

_That got her attention. Her head snapped up and her smile went big, "Oh you're beautiful. Want me to ring him?"_

_ "No. What floor?"_

_ "Um, sixth. But I think he's busy. Let me-"_

_I ignored whatever else she said and ran to the stairs. I ran up to the sixth and opened the door with urgency and went to the nurse behind the desk._

_ "Dr. Cullen." _

_She looked up at me and her eyes went wide open._

This doesn't get old at all…

_ "Who?"_

_ "Dr. Cullen. I'm his daughter. What room?" I snapped tired of questions._

_ "Look Ms. He's busy in his office" she tried to sound bossy._

_ "What room number or letter?" _

_ "Room 109." She whispered._

_I ran to the room and yanked the door open, "Carlisle."_

_He stood up from his desk and I could see concern flood his face, "What happened? What's wrong?"_

_ "Nothing. Listen. There's this patient umm … Edward Swan! And I need you to see him." I said._

_He sat on the edge of his desk with a confused look, "Why?"_

_ "Well because…" and I told him and from the looks from his face he looked amused. _

_ "So?" I asked when I finished._

_He nodded, "Sure. I guess, I mean they are short in doctors." _

_I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thanks dad. Well I'm off." And turned to the door._

_ "Where?" _

_No. Damn it._

_ "Why are you asking?" _

_I got scared. I hoped he thought I would be going home…_

_ "Because I want to know. You can't just runaway from this Bell. Listen just, tell me." He sighed. Crap he caught me._

_I looked up to the ceiling, "I don't know. With Tanya and Kate? Or I don't know." _

_He stayed quiet and I started to feel nervous. I was scared what he was going to say._

_ "Please don't go." His voice broke. _

_I turned around and saw his head down, "Bells, I need you here with me. My little girl." _

_ "Carlisle. I… I need to go. Don't you understand?" I walked up to him and hugged his shoulders._

_ "I don't Isabella. I'm not letting you go. And that's final." _

After that I ran out completely pissed off and raced home. Sadly. When I got home, I parked my car in front of the house and when I went into the house I saw that everyone was in the living room except Alice and Carlisle. They tried to talk to me and asked me some bull crap questions and Rosalie was spitting insult after insult at me and I went to my room.

So now I'm in my room lying down on my bed and watching the rain hit the earth hard. Yeah, so I'm not in the best mood. Alice came back home a while ago and just told me that he stayed mute and her eyes held so many questions, but I slammed the door on her and yeah.

"Bella! We're going hunting! Want to come!" Yelled out Emmett.

I shook my head. I'm incredibly thirsty, especially just thinking about the smell of that human. Edward Swan.

I knew he was looking at me in the cafeteria and Alice giggled it to me, but I just, I didn't care. And when I heard them talking about me, I couldn't resist. I was met with a wonderful pair of emerald green eyes and I felt my heart beat and my head go dizzy. He met my gaze and wouldn't look away.

_Daredevil _ I laughed. And then got a little frustrated that he wouldn't look away. And when I was paired up with him, it hit me.

His stupid smell.

That beautiful smell. It was like no one's I've ever crossed path with and it hit me so damn hard that I acted like a total bitch. And I cussed!

I groaned and turned around so I lying on my stomach. He probably hates me now.

_Why do I care?_

I smashed my face on my bed and screamed. I really hate boys.

"Bella! You going or not!" Emmett shouted again.

"No!" I yelled.

Screw it. I'll just skip school. I'm sure Carlisle and Esme will understand.

#_#

"No." Carlisle said.

I was in Carlisle's and Esmes room. They were lying down looking like actual parents and I was standing at the foot of their bed with my arms crossed, wearing pajamas and I felt like my ears were going to explode.

"Tell me why not?" I stomped my foot.

"Because, there's no reason. Bella, you can't let this one boy do this. Make you hide." Now that really hurt my ego.

"He's not! I just don't want to go to that stupid school! And that _boy_ is the last of my problems. I don't care!"

"What if he knows? What if he saw you running!" Exclaimed Carlisle.

I growled remembering how he questioned me.

"So he did." Carlisle said dryly.

I glared at him, "He just asked how I got to him so fast."

"Ah and what did you tell him?"

"I told him I was close by."

"And?"

We continued to stare each other down.

"He didn't believe me." I sighed.

"So there's a chance he might know?" He asked. His voice lighter.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Can I just… can I just please stay home. Please?"

Carlisle shook his head.

"Yes."

We both snapped our heads to Esme. She looked at me with a smile, "You can stay home sweetie."

I ran to her and kissed her cheek and ran to my room. Well now I could just stay home and not see_ his _face.

* * *

"Bella! Talk." Alice barged in my room and plopped down on my bed.

"About?" I asked amused at her eagerness to get stupid gossip.

She sighed in frustration, "Bella! C'mon, tell me. You know… about Edward."

"What about him?" I asked biting my lip trying to stop the laugh I so wanted to let go.

"Well! Why the hell did like I don't know, RISK OUR SECRET FOR HIS LIFE!"

I laughed at her impatience, "Well, how do you think we would react if there was blood on the floor huh? Especially with a smell like his… so good." I moaned as I imagined myself biting down on his neck and tasting his sweet blood as it flowed into my mouth and down my throat... mmmmmm.

"And why would you care to deliver his car?" she asked.

I snapped out of my day dream and looked at. I wanted to wipe that smirk off her face.

"Because I was … I am … I wanted to be a good citizen." I said slowly.

Alice squealed and hugged me tight, "Bella! Oh my god, you like him!"

I pushed her away and shivered. That's not possible; I don't want to like anyone. Never! Screw that.

"No I don't. I would have done it with anyone else! He's not special. And plus, I'm not going to see him again. I'm not going to school." I said smugly crossing my arms.

Alice grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me, "No. You have to go to school Bella."

"Did you see me going back?" I asked.

"Yes."

Bull.

"Alice?" I growled.

"Yes! You went back! You get really bored and you couldn't stand being here and you go back to school. So just, just go to school."

"No. And that's it Alice. You can't make me go. There's nothing in the world that would make me go."

* * *

"Is everyone buckled in?" Alice asked turning around to face us.

I growled and glared at her, "You're so fucking lucky you have my car Alice. You play dirty and unfair and I hate you. I hope your clothes burn."

Yeah, so after I told that to Alice, she ran off and stole my car. So now I don't know where the hell it is. She grabbed my keys sneakily. So now the only way I could get it back is by going to school. What a jerk.

"Bella! Bite your tongue! Not my clothes." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes and turning back around.

So now I'm in Emmett's stupid hummer with everyone else giggling at me.

"Can't believe she got your car." Laughed Jasper.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

You could hear the rain falling hard on the roof and my head was killing me. Thunder roared.

"Alice has some guts." Whistled Emmett.

I looked out the window and saw the stupid sign of Forks High School.

_Damn it!_

Emmett parked his stupid car and as soon as he did, I jumped out and jogged inside the school.

"Bella!" I froze by the girls' restroom. Edward was 20 feet away from me.

He jogged up to me and I started to feel anxious and nervous.

"Hey, look. Can we talk?" his voice was so smooth like velvet.

I noticed that I was playing with my backpack strap, I never played with my strap, "About what?"

"About… about yesterday. About, how you got to me?"

I stood still and glared. I stood straight and noticed he was taller than me. Crap intimidation won't work.

"There's nothing to talk about. I was closes by, saved you and there. That's it." I hissed.

"Don't lie to me. I saw you, you were by your car." He whispered.

"I'm not lying. Can't you just thank me? Instead of acting rude." I snapped at him.

He glared at me and his eyes grew with intensity, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Bye." And with that I turned, but I felt someone grab my shoulder. I hissed at his warmth burned where he was touching.

"I'll talk to you later Isabella. You can't hide."

"Watch me. Now take your disgusting hand off me." And when he did, I stormed off the other direction.

_You idiot! Your class is the other way!_

Shit. What am I going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

**Dis: I don't own.**

**A/n: Hi, well I changed the rating feeling that the only reason why I put M was because of the F word. Um well I know Vampires don't smoke, or I think they don't. But in this story, Bella does. Nicotine helps her calm down, and it doesn't harm her. But she only smokes. The humans don't. So here is chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**Bpov:**

"So what happened?" Alice asked right when I came out of fourth.

"With?" I asked making my way to the cafeteria.

"With Edward? What were you guys whispering about?" My nosey sister asked.

"How he loves me and wants me to be his." I muttered.

She sighed in frustration and pulled me in the girls restroom, "So? Did he see?" I sighed and rubbed my temples, "He wants to talk to me about it. He says he saw me and that I can't hide and stuff."

"And…"

"I told him to watch me?"

"Oh Bella! What are you going to tell him?"

I shrugged, "Well I was planning on ditching?"

Alice sighed, "What are you going to do? Go home?"

"Sure, why not? Alice! You told me I have to go to school. I've been in school for four periods already. Can't I just go home?" I pulled her into a stall when two girls came in.

"No, stand up. Tell him how it is." Alice whispered.

I growled and pulled open the stall door and ran out and went to the cafeteria. I noticed how everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as I jogged to where my family was sitting. They looked at me with amusement. I sat down and slammed my bag down.

"Hey." I said breathless.

They all stared at me weird and then continued doing what they were doing before I came.

_Fine, losers._

Then, Alice came in and sat next to me, "Fine. I get it Bella. And it'll do you good."

"What? How?" I asked.

She looked around and then whispered, "They're blood typing."

I thanked god in every language. I turned to Emmett and held out my hand, "Keys."

"No. Why?" he whined.

"Because I'm going home you big goof."

"Then how are we getting home?" asked Jasper.

I narrowed my eyes, "Run."

"Well you can at least just stay in the car and wait for us to come out and stuff, be nice." Alice said.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Just give me the keys." Emmett huffed and gave me his keys.

"Thank you" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Human Alert." Sneered Rosalie.

I turned to see Edward coming our way. My way.

_Damn._

"Bella." Edward said once he reached me.

I toyed with my backpack string, "Hmmm."

"Can we talk?"

I shook my head, "Nope, I'm so sorry, but no. I'm busy with my family. Maybe another time." And turned my body to face Alice.

"I'm sure your family will let me borrow you for a sec." He said.

I looked at each and every one of my family.

"We have no problem." Shrugged Emmett taking a bite of a pizza.

_Traitor._

"Good. Come on Bella." He touched my shoulder and I cringed at the electric feeling.

I stood up snatching my backpack and walked to the door.

"What the hell do you want?" I snarled once we were out of the cafeteria.

I leaned against a locker and watched as he shifted around and began running his hands through his hair, "You know what I want. The truth."

"Listen hear Swan, I told you the truth. I was around you; you probably thought Alice was me or something because I was walking by. So stop it."

"Alice doesn't have long hair." He whispered.

I bristled, "Ed-Edward. Please, just drop it. There's no reason in holding on to it. I was nearby."

The bell rang… time to ditch.

"I'm sorry. I was just… curious." He shrugged, "Want to walk to class?"

I watched as the kids hurried to their class and lockers.

"I'm not going to class."

"Why?"

Did he sound disappointed?

"It's healthy to ditch sometimes." I said.

He gave me a puzzled look, "What do you-" he got cut off by one of his friends calling him over. I took this chance to make my escape. I walked out to Emmett's car and got in, I took out my ipod and stuck my earphones in my ear and relaxed. Well tried to relax.

**Epov:**

"That's it?" Mike asked.

I shrugged, "Yeah. I just wanted her to give me the bio homework to see if I got the right page." I lied easily.

"Boring." Mike sang as we walked to Bio.

Mike being the nosey person he is pulled me away from Bella just to know what we were talking about. Bella stayed in my mind. I know she's lying about being near me. She knows I know. But why did she want me to drop it so bad?

"Where is she?" Mike asked as we walked in.

I shrugged. What did she mean by saying "_It's healthy to ditch sometimes."_ Bella Cullen is confusing me.

"Settle down settle down!" Mr. Banner chuckled.

We sat down on out assigned seats and watched as he took out needles, rubbing alcohol, strips of paper and band aids.

"We're blood typing today! Those who will be donating blood, there's a pink slip, but you must be 17. If younger, than get the blue paper for parents' signature."

I closed my eyes and groaned internally. I opened my eyes to find Mr. Banner pricking his own finger and watched as the red goo began coming down his finger.

_Oh god…_

"Mr. Swan, are you alright?"

I had my head down and I started feeling dizzy. I really hated blood. It made me sick. I then saw the face of Mike and his eyes went wide, "Mr. Banner! His face is green!" oh damn.

"Alright. Jessica, would you please take Edward to the nurses' office." Mr. Banner said.

I felt her pick my arm and put it around her neck, "Come on Eddie."

I groaned, I really hated being called that. My head was getting worst and the sight of the blood that ran down his finger kept repeating in my mind.

"You're pretty heavy." She sighed.

"Please, please just put me down here."

"I don't think that's okay. I mean we're outside and the floor is wet and dirty." Jessica said.

"Put me down for a sec." I said.

She was hesitant at first, but then she let me down. I rested my cheek against the nice wet cold floor. I sighed feeling a little bit better. I closed my eyes.

"Edward?"

Oh my god.

My eyes snapped open to see Bella running toward me and crouched down. She looked worried, "Is he okay?" she asked Jessica.

"Um, uh, he feels sick?"

I could see Bella rolling her eyes and I felt the need to laugh.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't like blood."

She gave me an amused look, "But you're full of it."

"I don't like it outside the body. The smell… it gets to me."

"Humans can't smell blood."

I shrugged, "I do."

She continued to stare at me and then stood up, "I'll take him to the nurse."

"No. I got this. Mr. Banner told me to." Jessica said annoyed.

Bella ignored her and helped me up, "You okay to walk or want me to pick you up?"

I couldn't tell if she was serious or joking.

"I can walk." I said.

She nodded taking my arm and putting it over her shoulder and began walking. She didn't even complain. I leaned a little bit to her and she didn't even grunt or sigh. She opened the door to the nurses' office and I saw the nurse stand up quickly, "Oh, what happened here?"

"They're blood typing in Biology." Bella said.

She nodded and led us to where the beds were, "Just put him in on and you could go back to class."

"I have to stay with him." Bella said quickly.

The nurse looked confused, but nodded and then she left.

"You were right." I groaned feeling still a little faint.

She chuckled, "About?"

"Ditching is healthy."

She laughed a loud laugh and sat next to my leg on the bed, "Well now you know to believe in what I say."

I didn't laugh, "So… you're telling the truth about the 'you being near me'?"

She looked around and I noticed how many times she ran her hand through her hair, "Yeah. Yeah I am. So drop it now." I didn't know what to say.

"Hello. Here's ice." The nurse came in and handed me a bag wrapped in a paper towel.

"Thanks." I mumbled placing the bag on top of my head.

The nurse smiled at me and left. I looked at Bella and saw how she was rocking herself a bit, "How are you feeling?" she asked.

I shrugged. I was feeling a little better.

"We have another one coming in." The nurse said basically carrying this boy who's in my Bio class in. His face was green and when I looked at his hand he was holding out, blood was basically gashing out of his finger.

"No." hissed Bella getting to her feat at once.

"Oh no." I mumbled feeling sick again.

Bella grabbed my arm and stood me up, "Let's go." I didn't protest. We both basically ran out of the room.

"The smell was disgusting." I sighed rubbing my temples.

She nodded a little. We stayed quiet and then I realized something. I would have to go back to class, a class full of kids who are pricking their finger and blood.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked concerned and made me sit down on this chair against the wall. I turned red realizing that I must have groaned my displeasure.

"I'll have to go back to class." I mumbled feeling like a baby.

She chuckled softly, "Close your eyes." She commanded. I did what I was told.

"Nurse … Patty, do you think you could send Edward home early. He doesn't feel good and I don't think it would be smart to make him go back, just for him to return." Wow. I groaned a little to try to convince the nurse

"S-sure. Let me just write him up-"

"Can I get one too, I mean, I think I should be taking him home." There was a pause, "He doesn't look well enough to drive." Bella cut off.

"Hmm, I suppose. Do you have a sixth?"

"No ma'am." I could hear the smile.

"Well then I well document it. You may go."

I opened my eyes to see Bella giving me an arched look, "Ready?" She helped me up and I smiled my thanks to the nurse and left outside. It was raining. She put her hood on as so did I.

"You're a horrible actor." Laughed Bella.

I looked at her and scowled, "How?"

She laughed some more, "You're groan and how you tried to look sick. I mean c'mon!"

I crossed my arms, "I didn't say I wanted to be an actor."

We walked to the parking lot and saw that she was following me.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear me tell the nurse that I'm taking you home?" She took out a cigarette from her pocket and lit it with her lighter.

"You smoke?" I shouted.

She shrugged, "It helps me. In a way." I took it out of her mouth and threw it on the floor, the rain putting it out. But I still stomped on it, "you know how unhealthy and stupid that is!" I shouted.

She rolled her eyes, "Give me your keys."

"Where's your car?" I asked.

I swear I heard her growl, I think, "Somewhere."

"How will you get home?" I asked.

She shrugged and walked off the where my car was, "I'll walk. Edward please give me your keys."

I didn't answer her. When we got to my Volvo I leaned against it and held out my keys, "Try to get it. But I warn you I'm fast." I smiled.

She grinned at the challenge and easily she got the keys before I could snatch it back.

"Not fast enough."

She opened the drivers' door and got in, "Get in." I rolled my eyes and got in. She turned on the heater for me, since it was raining outside. I sighed at the classical song that came on.

"Debussy?" She asked me.

I nodded, "It helps me. In a way." I quoted her. She laughed and nodded and then hummed in pleasure when Mozart came on, "I loved him." She sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing. I meant that I love him, he's music is … amazing." She grinned.

I nodded and looked outside the window. I regret it.

"Can you go slower? You're driving extremely fast and we could either crash or get a ticket!" I exclaimed watching the trees fly by.

"This is slow." She gave me a puzzled look.

"SLOWER!"

She arched an eyebrow and then took her foot a little bit off the pedal. I looked at her speed, 30. Good.

"Happy?" she said exasperated.

"Yes, thank you." I said.

We stayed quiet for the rest of the ride, a question was bubbling in my throat.

"So what are we?" I whispered.

I saw her go tense and her knuckles went white. She didn't answer.

"Bella?"

"We're here." I looked out the window and saw that she parked on the driveway. She turned off the engine and sat there.

"We're nothing Edward." She said, "I'm not a good friend for you."

I shook my head, "Yes you are."

"How would you know?"

"Because I see it in you. You're a good person Bella."

She laughed humorlessly, "No. You don't know me Edward. I'm not good, I'm bad."

"Then tell me about yourself. Please Bella."

She shook her head and got out of the car. I got out to and noticed it was raining harder, "Listen Edward. We can't be friends. I'm not a good friend for you, so drop it." And then she started walking off.

"Yes you are!" I shouted.

She ignored me and ran out. I ran out after her, but when I reached the corner, she wasn't there. It was like she disappeared. I walked back home and felt like crap. Why would a beautiful girl like her want to be friends with me? She was obviously trying to put me down gently. I walked in and saw Lauren in the kitchen putting a plate in the sink. Usually I would be surprise and say hey and question her, but I wasn't feeling it. So I just ran up the stairs to my room. I locked myself in and lied down on my bed. She was going to kill me, with all her mysteries.

"Edward?"

I sat up when I heard Lauren's whimper outside my door. I stood up and walked to the door and opened it.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked like a 5 year old who was scared of the dark.

"Are you?" I asked.

She shrugged, "You just seem, pissed. I just wanted to know if you're okay. Bye." And then walked off.

"Wait!" I called. But she didn't, she walked into her room slamming her door.

Cursing I slammed my own door and kicked it. Why are all women complicated?


	6. Chapter 6

**Dis: I don't own it.**

**Bpov:**

"You're so dramatic." Sighed Alice when I entered the house.

I rolled my eyes and ran upstairs into my room. I grabbed my blanket from the bed and began drying my soaked hair.

"Isabella! Were you smoking?" screeched Esme outside my door.

"No." I lied as I turned around expecting Esme come in.

My door flew open and Esme was glaring at me while sniffing, "Why were you smoking? Why?"

"I'm not a human. Calm down. It doesn't do anything to me. I don't really have functional lungs remember." I pointed finger at myself, "Vampire. Rawr."

"I still don't like it. Give me your stuff."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "You're not my mother. Don't tell me what to do. I don't know why you're crapping a cow all because I smoked a little. Edward took it before I could inhale a second time."

Esme clenched her fists, "I know I'm not your mother."

"Then? Why do you try to act like one? Look Esme you're cool and all, but right now you're not one of my favorites."

She took a step back and looked at me like if I just slapped her. She nodded and cleared her throat, "I just worry about you Bella. Even though you don't see me as a mother, I see you as my daughter." She shook her head and turned away, leaving.

"The least she could do is close my door." I hissed slamming it.

In less than three seconds Rosalie was in my face glaring me down. I hated that she was taller than me. Stupid high heels.

"Don't you dare yell at Esme." Rosalie hissed.

I laughed at her face and backed away. "I didn't yell at her moron."

"Then why the hell is she crying?"

I shrugged, "Esme is very emotional, I don't know. I was just telling her the truth."

"Why be a bitch?"

Rosalie and I looked out the door to see Alice glaring at me. Oh great two versus one.

"I'm not being a bitch, just honest."

"You know it's your fault why we're here. All because you gave yourself away only to get dumped. Isn't that the most stupidest reason to move! A boy. I call that childish. Instead of showing that you were strong and shit you showed that you are weak and a disgrace to women all over. Pathetic Bella." Rosalie sneered.

"Esme's idea to move here. She wanted to help you." Alice said shaking her head.

"Well I didn't ask her for her help. I didn't ask for anyone's help did I? I know I didn't." I snapped.

Rosalie laughed, "Pathetic. Such a waste of flesh. Bitter pig"

I moved to attack her when Alice stood between us, "Stop. Just stop. It's not worth it. Let's go Rosalie. Oh and Bella, your car is out in front, your keys are on top of the kitchen table."

"Oh and I left you a little message." Rosalie smiled and left with Alice.

I saw red. I felt my eyes sting and I gritted my teeth. They don't know. They know nothing about me. They think they know, but they don't know. I turned around and looked out the window. I sighed trying to calm down. I stayed standing in front of the window and watched the sun go down and the moon go up.

"Pain has an element of blank;  
It cannot recollect  
When it began, or if there were  
A day when it was not.

It has no future but itself,  
Its infinite realms contain  
Its past, enlightened to perceive  
New periods of pain."

I quoted Emily Dickinson's poem as I watched the trees sway when the wind touched them. Watched as birds sat in their nest sleeping and as the little night creatures came out of their hiding spot and explore. Then_ he _popped into my head.

His smile, that sweet smile that enchanted me and kept my prisoner for so many months. His body, the way he moved and the warmth that be brought to me when he cradled me and held me. The love in his brown eyes and how they would lighten when he laughed and darken when he was frustrated and brighten when we were together. I listened to his love. I listened to his smooth voice and be hanging off to his every word. I believed he was my air. I believed that he was the one and I believed I was his one. My secret was the only thing that was not his. Monster. The Devils creature. Demon. Leech. I cried as he called me these things. When I chose to give him the final piece of me, he left me and threw my heart at my face. Not only threw it, but spat on it and mocked it.

"No." I shook my head, "No."

I felt the sobs overtake me and I slid down until my rear was touching the floor. I shook my head as my eyes stung. I hear the rain coming down. The wind picked up and I hear the trees swaying against each other. I shook my head and hugged myself. I closed my eyes and saw his face. James Delgado. My unresponsive heart felt like it was beating again. As much as I want to hate him. I can't. He was my first love. "_So the vampire fell in love with the human_" Carlisle would tease me. No. NO. I opened my eyes to see the rain go from hard to weak. The strong wind went from strong to weak. In the end everything of me becomes weak. Weakened, I dug into my jean pockets and pulled out the ring. I always carried the ring around, it just reminds me... of what I am. A monster. The Devils creature. A Demon. I put the silver ring on my ring finger and cried. I'm weak. No one knows this. This isn't the real Bella and the real Bella will never return, because I left my true self back in Italy. I left my true self to James.

* * *

"Bella?" I slowly opened my eyes but closed them quickly when the sun stung them. I sat up and stretched. Slowly I opened my eyes to see the sky cloudless and the sun was at its highest. It must be 12 or something.

"Bella?" I sighed and stood up. I walked to the door and opened it and returned back to my spot.

"Did you do this?" Alice asked.

"Do what? Be specific." I said as I watched the sun make my arms sparkle as if my arms were made of little diamonds.

"The sun. The weather."

"Do you think I would make the sun come out on a school day? Do you think my mood will bring the sun up? Tell me Alice, do I look in a sunny mood?" I snapped.

I looked at the window and at her reflection; she was shaking her head, "No. I just thought you were getting back at us."

"And my way of getting back at you is by bringing out the sun so you would miss school?"

"Yeah."

"Well then that shows things."

"What things?"

I turned around and looked at her, "That you and your family think me as an amateur. If I would to get back at you, I wouldn't do it by the weather. Why make everyone else suffer." I looked over my shoulder at the sun, "Forks needs a little sun anyway."

"Huh, well I'm going hunting with Jasper. Want to come?"

"As much as I love going hunting with you, I must decline." I looked back at her.

She nodded, "Fine. I think you should go apologize to Esme. She didn't deserve what you said yesterday." And then left. I sighed at the annoying feeling in my stomach. I bit my lip and left my room. I hurried down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, where Esme was cleaning.

"I-I'm sorry." I whispered.

She looked up from cleaning the countertops and frowned a little, "For what?"

"Fo-for yesterday. For the way I talked to you. You didn't deserve it. I'm sor-sorry."

Esme smiled and nodded, "Don't worry about that sweetie. You were just having a bad day." We stayed quiet and I looked out the kitchen glass door and to the little pond out in the back. How the sun made it shine and glitter was beautiful.

"Is the sun your doing?" Esme asked.

I looked back at her and frowned a bit. All because I can manipulate the weather doesn't mean that I would do it every day. Why would I want the sun out?

"No. Why?"

"Just asking. And yesterday night?"

My nose flared and I could feel my eyes stinging.

_Don't let yourself be weak Bella. Don't you dare. Vulnerable Bella is gone. Don't._

I cleared my throat and smiled, "Yeah. Sorry, I just like the way the wind makes the trees sway."

She stared at me for a bit, then nodded, "Okay. Well since there's no school for the Cullens, what are you going to do?"

"What's everyone doing?"

She continued her cleaning, "Rosalie and Emmett are in their room. Jasper and Alice went shopping and Carlisle's at work."

"Oh. Okay, I'll be in my room." I smiled and left.

Once I got to my floor, I snuck a glance at the door across from my room and bit my lip. _To play or not to play,_ I closed my eyes contemplating. Rosalie and Emmett are together, Alice and Jasper are out, and Esme is cleaning downstairs. What's the possibility that they would come and see me or something? Quickly before I changed my mind I went to the room and locked the door behind me and turned on the low lights. A grin spread when I saw my baby standing there, waiting to be touched, played. I cracked my fingers and sat on the bench. Taking off the cover of the keys I stared in awe at its beauty. I placed my hands on top of the keys and my hands began working. I leaned in to make the notes stronger, I put in my whole emotions and self into the song and I could feel a lump locked into my throat, but I couldn't and wouldn't stop playing. The music poured out and in seconds broken ugly sobs erupted out of me, I opened my eyes and as soon as I did, they stung. I looked down at the keys as the song changed. _Why am I playing this? Why?_ As the intro ended it morphed to the main and important part, memories came back to life.

James was my muse for this song. I would always put little pieces of him into my compositions, but this one, was him whole. When I played this to him, I received his teary "I love you". I shook my head at the memory. It slowly came to an end and when the last note was played, I covered my face with my hands and cried tearless cries. I composed him a song to show him my love. Combining the two thing I loved felt powerful and magical. Sob after sob shook me, I slid down off the bench and onto the floor. It was pathetic really. Why do I torment myself with this? Why do I do this? Why did I let a breakable human get to me? Am I such a masochistic! I curled into a ball and placed my left hand in front of my face. The ring, the use to be symbol of love and commitment, is now a symbol of torment and abandonment and disgust. These were the times I wish I was human. To have or steal away a human moment. To sleep and dream, forget about the realistic nightmares and just go to a different place.

I tried to breathe it out and calm myself, but every time I inhaled a pathetic sob choked out.

"Bella? Where are you? Are you in here?" Esme knocked on the door.

Quickly I covered my piano, turned off the lights and opened the door. My mask automatically covered my face.

"Oh um, you have a visitor." Esme said confused as she notice noticed me biting my finger. I looked at it and saw it was the the ring finger. I put it behind my back and arched an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Um that boy… Edward Swan?." Esme said still looking at me confused.

My eyes widened a bit. Why would he come? How did he find out where I lived?

"What time is it?"

Esme looked down at her watch , "Um, it's four thirty five." She finally looked away from me and looked behind me, "Were you playing?" she smiled.

"No!" I shouted shaking my head, "Um no, just cleaning it and dusting. I didn't want it to be collecting dust. Not good for it." I cleared my throat and ran a hand through my hair, "So did he tell you what he wanted?"

"He said he needed to talk to you, something important." Esme said.

I closed my eyes for a second, "Can you tell him I'm busy or something, please?"

"He seems really worried about you though?" Esme said.

I looked at her face and shook my head, "Please Esme, I'm kind of not in the mood for visitors."

"You're not in the mood for anything." Esme said.

"Please Esme." I begged.

She sighed, "Ok, ok, I'll tell him, but you're to talk to him tomorrow at school. And don't you dare try to change the weather, I already asked Alice what's the weather for tomorrow. It's supposed to be cloudy and rainy."

I hugged Esme, "I promise. Thanks!" and I ran into my room. I closed the door behind me and sighed.

_Back to my thoughts. Alone. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Dis: I dont own it. **

**Bpov: **

"You know if you continue smoking you're going to get lung cancer."

I laughed humorlessly and took another drag, "The day I die Emmett." I blew out the smoke from my nose, "is the day god answered my prayers."

He laughed out loud and patted my back. We stayed standing out on the porch in the back of the house and watched the stars twinkle in the sky.

"We're about to play tag. You in?"

I took my last draw and flicked the cigarette, "No."

"Aw! Why? It's fun when you play! You get all mad and competitive and yeah!"

I gave him a look and shook my head, "No. I have to hunt."

"Oh. Want us to wait for you?"

I sighed and pulled another cigarette from my pocket, "No." I lit it and inhaled the deadly nicotine.

"I thought you were going to hunt?"

"I am."

"Then why are you smoking?"

I turned around and looked at him, "Because you're being really annoying and smoking is helping me from lighting your ass on fire and smoking you."

He whistled and laughed, "Tough cookie."

"Right."

"You know Rosalie and Alice are really pissed off at you. You know our hair can't grow." Emmett whispered.

I let out a deep ugly laugh, almost letting my cig drop, "And?"

"That was mean what you did."

I sighed at the only good thing that happened today. After wallowing in my room, I thought it was a good idea to get out of the house and drive around.

So going downstairs and into the garage, I found my beautiful car, keyed.

_Get off the rag._

_Bitch._

_Loner._

_Get a life and get over it._

I recognized the hearts that dotted the "i" and I immediately went to Rosalie. I got her when she was in the shower and without looking; I cut off 2 inches of her beautiful blonde hair. Right when she heard the _snip snip_ she growled and tackled me to the floor. Let's just say that she won. She kicked my ass. She bit me and I think I may be getting a bruise (not), but I think I got the last laugh.

The one thing about Rosalie is that she is obsessed with her hair. She brushes it 100 times over and makes sure it's always glossy and shizz. HA HA.

Mess with me again and I'll be cutting all of her hair.

"Eh. She deserves it." I sighed happily.

"You know-"

"You know, you are really getting extremely annoying Emmett. Go back with your family, I'm out."

"They're your family too Bella." Rolling my eyes I crushed the fag and took off.

~)(~

"Wow. So… uh …" I fought against rolling my eyes and nodded at the teenager.

He shuffled and ran his hand down his black hair, "So I'm guessing you have an enemy."

Figuring it was Saturday and the whole family went out hunting, I could take my car into the mechanics to repair it. I didn't want Rosalie going nowhere near my car.

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence and he laughed, "So …"

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V ….!

This was a waste of my time. I could just buy a freaking new one!

"Um, actually never mind. I think I'll just … buy another car. It's pretty old anyway." I said.

"Oh. I could fix it, don't worry. It'll take me at least a week." He smiled trying not to lose another customer. From the looks of his sweating palms and the little beads of sweat that are already forming on his forehead, I gathered that he doesn't get much people here and that he's about to get fired if I left.

I could hear the powerful thumps of his heard go faster. I smiled and walked a little closer wanting to play with him for a bit, "Really? A week. That's so ... slow. I think I should get a new car... don't you think? I hate waiting. I like things done ... fast."

I could hear him swallow "How about ... 4 days! Give me four."

His heart was going crazy and his blood smelled delicious, I looked down at his name tag and smiled, "Thanks again Kyle." I was close enough to smell more of him and decided that if I didn't leave soon, I would eat him for brunch.

"O-Okay." He stuttered. His heard was as fast as the wings of a hummingbird.

He's going to lose his job…

Too bad.

I nodded and climbed into the car and sped off. There wasn't much in Seattle. There was nothing in Seattle. I saw this junkyard and drove in to deposit the crap of a car I have. With the looks of these humans I gathered that they don't see jaguars come in.

"Here." I gave him the keys and left walking.

I took out the stupid papers before and had them on the floor of my room. I walked to the forest and after I was out of sight, I ran back home.

"Can I help you pick your next car?" was the first thing I heard when I entered the house.

I cupped my hands and lit my ciggie and shrugged at Alice. I didn't wait for her and ran up to my room.

"So?" Alice asked sitting on my bed.

I turned on my laptop and exhaled the smoke, "Audi R8. Exterior black and the interior midnight black with leather." I quickly entered the website and began building my own. Choosing the body color and the devices I gave the computer to Alice and walked into my bathroom to put out my cigarette. I washed my face sighing and heard rain falling. My skin began to tingle.

"It's done!"

I nodded and went back out, "Kay. When is it arriving?"

Alice eyes glazed over and in less than thirty seconds she came back with a small smile, "Three weeks."

Damn, that's too long.

"Can it … can they hurry the process?" I asked.

"I think if you called and begged then maybe." But Alice already knew that I don't beg to random humans/vampires. It's pretty stupid.

"You mind if I drive your car?" I grumbled.

"I do mind. I'm still pretty pissed off at you about Rosalie's hair."

I barked out a laugh, "Why you? It's not like I cut off your hair!"

"Still. You know how Rosalie feels about her hair."

I chuckled, "And she knows how I feel about my car. So toughie."

All of a sudden Alice was in my face … well um … my neck, but you know what I mean.

"You are a jerk! You're childish and immature. We know that you were DUMPED by a human, so get over it! He was just a human! It's been freaking years. We let you mope around and be depressed, but now … it's just stupid! You're pathetic for holding on to it. Why? Why do you do that? holding on to the past is stupid and pathetic. Describes you perfectly"

Alice found herself quickly pressed against the wall behind her with my hand around her tiny neck,

"Don't you dare! Don't you even dare! You don't know me Alice Cullen. Nothing of me, sure you've been with this family for a long time, but that doesn't mean you have the right to tell me about my past. I don't have to explain myself nor my past to you or your damn family. I've been trying to move on. Why the hell do you think I came here with you guys? Do not piss me off Alice. I warn you, don't. You were one of the last ones to join the family and you could be the first to leave."

Alice hissed and fought to get out of my grasped, but I tightened it. "Are we clear?" I growled out.

"Crystal." She snarled.

I let her go and she ran downstairs. I heard her room slam and the outburst of sobs.

I didn't feel anything. I didn't feel guilty about what I did to her. Nope.

I rushed to my drawer and reached all the way in the back. When I felt the cold silver I grabbed it and took out. The ring.

Who has two thumbs and is a sick masochistic!

THIS GAL!

I grab my pack of cigarettes and head out the door. I ran to the deep woods and finally stop when I got to the top of the snowy mountains. I sat on the cold fluffy snow and sighed sticking my lighted cigg in my mouth. I played around with the ring some more and felt my chests tighten.

_No. Don't you dare no!_

I snapped my head to the right when I heard a ferocious growl.

"Hello Mr. Lion." I mumbled looking back down at the ring.

I heard him sneaking closer to me, "Why are men jerks? Huh?" I asked. More growling and I sighed, "Look I didn't come here to feed kind sir."

I shoved the ring in my pocket and I felt myself getting pushed back a little.

"Now look!" I stood up and looked down at my scratched sweater and pants, "I have to go shopping! Oh this is war!"

I pounced and in less than five seconds I drained the stupid cat and threw his body away, "I told you I didn't want any trouble!"

"Bella?" I turned around quickly and found myself face to face with Edward Swan.

Shit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dis: I don't own Twilight.**

Epov:

"Camping will be lots of fun" Charlie kept on saying.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. I watched as we drove by the woods and the scene. To be honest, I was getting sick of seeing so many trees.

"This is pointless, camping is stupid and annoying. I could be in my room." Lauren spat from the back seat of my Volvo.

Yeah, we were going camping… yeah. _"Camping trip would be awesome. Just the three of us. This weekend! I was thinking maybe this could be our thing. Camp every weekend!" _dad told me as soon as I entered the house from school.

"It's snowing." I sighed watching the little white balls of hell fall down to the already covered snowy ground.

Dad didn't put chains on the tires. He thought that it would be a sunny day and warm night. Did he forget he was living in Forks? Because clearly he did.

"Edward, would you mind not rubbing it in my face." He sighed.

I shrugged. Finally we arrive at our 'spot' and dad parked the car. I got out the car expecting it to be at least a little clear, thinking that Charlie did his homework.

I barked out a laugh.

Our 'spot' if there was any, was completely covered with snow and it was up to my ankles. I felt a smack on my head, but that just made me laugh more. I saw Lauren get out from the car and hiss as the cold bit her face.

"Daaaaaad!" she wailed. My laughter died down a bit, but I still chuckled. I walked to her door and held my hand out to help her out.

"Jesus! I thought it was cleared! It was clear yesterday!" Charlie grumbled.

"Yesterday? You mean when it was raining? You know dad, you're pretty lucky you have a son like me." I said.

He looked at me as he walked to the trunk to take out the camping things, "Why?"

"Because, I, your son, Edward Swan, knew that was going to happen and packed extra and brought a lot of coats and a portable heater."

Charlie continued to stare at me and then smiled, "I knew there was a reason why I love you."

I rolled my eyes and helped dad set up

…..

"Isn't this nice!" Charlie exclaimed.

I looked down at my watch and couldn't help sigh _7:56_ p.m

After setting up, dad got a brilliant idea to make a camp fire and burn marshmallows.

"No." Lauren yawned.

I shot her a glare, but she just returned it, "Its not fun being here, it's stupid, it's cold and my boots are getting wet."

"Lauren." Dad sighed.

She got up from her chair and marched to our tent, "I'm going to sleep. I'm going to dream that we were back at the house and MOM was still there."

My eyes drooped and I felt weak. I looked at dad and saw his mouth open and closing like those fishes.

"Don't take this the wrong way dad, but I'm not having a blast either. I know you just wanted to have fun and go out with your kids and just forget about the depressing reality, but it's … it's not working. I know you're miserable being here too. So, let's just call it an early night. I'm going to take a walk and just … yeah." Keeping my eyes on the ground, I got up and began walking up an open rout.

I tried keeping my mind busy. I didn't want to think about my mom. That's the last thing I wanted to think about. I looked up at the cloudy sky and wished that for an hour, my mind could just stop thinking. I didn't want to think anymore. Not since Bella. I frowned thinking about her and sighed. I went to her house to see her couple of days ago, and she completely rejected me. Well, from what her mom told me. _"Sorry hun, she's really busy and can't take visitors"_ but something in her eyes told me that it was total bull. Anger flared in me. I was completely frustrated with that girl and I just wanted to ask her why the hell we can't be friends. _"We're nothing Edward. I'm not a good friend." _What the hell did she mean by that? She didn't go to school after I tried seeing her. What was she avoiding? GAH!

"I told you I didn't want any trouble!"

I stopped where I was and noticed my surroundings.

I was surrounded by trees, big trees and a small opening. I went through it and felt like someone punched my gut.

Bella was looking over the edge of the mountain side and snarling.

"Bella?" I walked a little closer.

She turned around quickly and saw that her sweater was torn. I looked closely and saw that they were clawed.

What the …

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I looked up to see Bella glaring at me with her arms crossed.

"I-I was walking." I whispered.

She nodded, "Well?"

"Well what?"

She dropped her hands and that's when I noticed blood on her hands.

"Bella!" I gasped.

She noticed where I was looking and hid them behind her back, "What?"

"Are you hurt?" I walked three steps and was right in front of her.

"No. Why?" She hissed.

"Because I- your hands." I whispered.

Slowly, I grabbed her arms and pulled them forward and I grabbed her hands and inspected them. They were bloody, but I didn't see any cuts or injury, or anything.

"Edward." I looked up to her golden eyes and saw that they darkened, "Can you not touch me. Ever." She spat out and pushed me away.

She turned around and was about to leave.

"BELLA!"

I covered my mouth with my hand and blushed. I didn't mean to yell out her name. She looked at me curiously and began walking away.

"Please don't go. We need to talk." I begged her. She was still walking, but then she bent down, picked something up, brushed off the show and turned around to face me.

"About what?" she asked. She began walking towards me and I felt my heart quicken. Damn it.

"Us."

I saw her stiffen, but she was still walking toward me, "No."

She was right in front of me and I took a deep breath and smelled her, "Yes."

"There is no us Edward. Are you stupid or something. I don't even know you and you don't know me and you're just freaking crazy!" She yelled.

I cringed, "I was thinking, friends"

Was she thinking that I wanted us to be together? Because, that's not even possible! Not the way she talks to me or glares at me!

_Then why do you want to be her friend?_

"Why are you here?" Bella asked quietly.

I took a breath and sighed, "My dad wanted to camp and I wanted to um take a walk and I heard your voice and yeah."

She eyed me carefully, "You're lost."

I wanted to man up and say no, but my blush told the truth.

She nodded, "I'll walk you back."

I nodded and we both started walking down the mountain. IT was quiet… too quiet.

"So friends…" Bella sighed.

I looked at her and saw that she was smoking.

"Why are you … what makes you… smoking?" I asked aggravated.

She shrugged and exhaled the nasty smoke, "It calms me Edward. Don't judge me."

"I'm not. But I don't understand why you would do that" I said.

"That's why we can't be friends. I ain't good for you. I'm too complicated and confusing and I'm like 10000 percent bipolar. And you won't understand half the things I say or do, and then you'll start to question me and I'll get annoyed and end up hurting you." She took another drag out of that thing and exhaled.

"I wouldn't question you." I whispered.

She stopped walking and I copied. She looked at me and smirked, "Why do you want to be my friend anyway?"

I shrugged, "You seem okay."

"Okay?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, yeah. Like, I just want us to be okay. You know? Like I just want to get to know you. Maybe we have things in common."

I shook her head and laughed, "You are such a freak. Maybe we can be friends."

Butterflies invaded my stomach and my head didn't want to be friends. My heart wanted to be more than friends. My head agreed.

_No._

"We can get to know each other. That way you won't be so complicated and confusing to me and I would understand you." I said.

She laughed humorlessly, "You'll be the first."

"First? Of what?" I asked.

She shook her and looked up at the sky, "Nothing, never mind."

"So?"

My hopes were being raised and my stupid heart was thumping against my chest.

"If I said sure, would you stop being a stalker and annoying?"

I nodded furiously and smiled big when she nodded.

"Sure whatever. Just… don't get in my way or annoy the hell out of me please."

"Yeah."

God, I felt so … desperate.

_Because you are._

"Alright c'mon. Let's go."

….

Will she be at school today?

I looked at my watch _7:31_, as I entered the schools parking lot. My eyes automatically zeroed in on Bella… and her car. Or new car. I saw that there was an empty space next to her car and thanked all the gods. As I parked the car, I saw Bella was leaning against the passenger door, where was right in front of me. I quickly got out and smiled at her.

"Hey."

"Hi."

We stayed standing there, but then she turned and began walking to the building. I ran to catch up with her.

"How was your weekend?" I asked.

She was walking really fast, and I was basically running after her. She saw this and slowed down a bit.

"Eh."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

I followed her to her locker and waited for her to get her things. She turned around and I was not less than in inch from her perfect face.

"If you have any trouble from anyone, you better tell me." She said.

I nodded. She turned back around to slam her locker shut and began walking away. I didn't follow. I watched her walk with confidence and with her head up high and how the student moved away from her.

"So. What? Are you with her?"

I turned around to see Jessica glaring at me.

"What? No!" I shouted.

She smiled and hooked her arm to mine as she led me to my first class. "Good."

I nodded, and tried to listen to what she was saying, but Bella's words were repeating in my head,

"_If you have any trouble from anyone, you better tell me."_

Why would I have trouble from people? I have no problem with the students here.

All of a sudden I felt myself stop. I focused and saw that Jessica was grabbing me hard. I looked at her and saw that she was scared. I looked to what she was looking at and felt myself get scared.

Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were glaring at me with so much hate that it was basically dripping and all of a sudden I felt uneasy, scared and vulnerable.

I think I know what Bella meant now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dis: I dont own twilight.**

**Bpov:**

Shit.

Double double triple shit.

I watched as he walked to me and how his eyes zoomed to my chest.

That little freaky pervert.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled out.

His eyes snapped up to mine and I could see how nervous he was. Good!

"I-I was walking." He whispered.

Riiiiight, "Well?"

"Well what?" he asked.

I was about to say_, "Well what the hell are you still standing there like a retard. Go run along."_ When he gasped out my name. I looked at him and noticed him looking down at me, like where my hands were at. My bloody hands. The hands that are filled with blood of a stupid mountain lion, the stupid mountain lion that attacked me and I did right to defend myself. I put my hands behind me and acted dumb, hoping it would work. "What?"

He walked in total three steps in a half and was up on my face.

He clearly doesn't understand that I like my personal space.

_Well it's not like you told him you like your personal space stupid…_

Oh.

"Are you hurt?

My stone wall began to build itself higher, "No. Why?"

He gulped and I heard his damn juicy heart beat faster, "Because I- your hands."

Slowly, he reached out and grabbed my arms pulling them forward and held my hands out in front of his face. I was amused for a second by this little human boy, but then got annoyed that he wouldn't stop inspecting them.

"Edward." He looked up and I saw the green of his eyes and felt anger course through me, first because he was touching me and it was making my stomach do some weird flips I haven't felt for over years and second, his eyes were killing me. The green wasn't that special, it was the golden specks that they had. And that made his eyes look more beautiful and him more handsome, "Can you not touch me. Ever." I said and pushed him away with the hands he was cradling like if it was a child.

He looked confused and scared.

Damn it! I didn't want to get him scared…

Or did I?

Did I?

Why didn't I want him to be scared of me?

I want everyone to be scared of me…

Argh! Where's my damn pack!

Turning around I looked at the snowy ground and tried to find it.

"BELLA!"

Holy crap. I spun around quickly in time to see him blush. Oh god, he blushes. All that blood and heat going to his cheeks … but he did look adorable. But why the hell would he yell my name out. I looked out again trying to find my ciggies.

"Please don't go. We need to talk."

Oh god. This is why I've been skipping school. Because I just didn't want to talk to him. I know I told Esme I would talk to him, but c'mon! He wouldn't shut up and he was persistent and that annoyed me. Mother jesus mary.

GOTCHA! You little sucker. I picked up the pack from the floor and brushed out the snow.

_You should at least listen to him out._

Damn. I didn't want to. I know what he wants to talk about.

Friendship.

Ugh. Stupid word should be abolished.

_Play along dummy, you're 'human', humor him._

"About what?" I asked. I tried not to growl it out. I don't know where this stupid voice came from, but I didn't like it. I began walking towards him and I heard his heart quicken. If his heart continues like this, he might go visit Carlisle for his heart attack.

"Us."

Crap. I know what he wanted to talk about, I already knew, but when he said _us_, what the hell is that? So of course I responded naturally, "No."

I was right in front of him and I noticed him smelling me.

Creepy stalker boy.

"Yes."

My irritated mood won over, "There is no us Edward. Are you stupid or something. I don't even know you and you don't know me and you're just freaking crazy!" I yelled out. I think I did better in controlling what I really wanted to say. Which involved the F bomb being dropped a lot.

I saw how he retreated back a bit, "I was thinking friends."

Friends.

He wants to be friends.

This little human boy wanted to be friends with me.

HA! Well that's the first. But he's so damn persistent and I just wish he would give up. He was actually tiring me out.

"Why are you here?"

He sighed, "My dad wanted to camp and I wanted to um take a walk and I heard your voice and yeah."

I looked at him to see if he was lying. To see if he was actually camping and not being stalker boy. But then, he did look lost. This is the woods. He could have been living here all his life, but he could still get lost.

"You're lost."

His eyes sparked and I smiled internally knowing he was going to lie to me and say no, but his cheeks betrayed him by blushing.

I didn't want him to walk alone in the woods. Only god and I know what are in these woods and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to this goof.

_And you want to hear him out on what he has to say about this friendship with you._

Shut up.

"I walk you back."

If he and his family were indeed camping then they would have done some stupid fire thing that these humans do. That means that I could smell the smoke and or smell whatever they're cooking.

He nodded and we both started walking. I waited for him to start talking because, he was the one who wanted to talk and whatever, but he stayed mute. I began growing impatient.

_Wait for him. Don't scare him away._

Why the hell not. That's what I wanted to do.

I looked at him and saw him looking at the ground and …. That's it.

So, I grabbed my pack, took out a stick, lit the baby and took a nice sweet drag.

He still wasn't saying anything …

Nothing…

…

OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD

"So friends…" I started. I never liked starting things out because it usually meant I had to hold up the conversation and to be honest I didn't have the time or energy to do that.

I saw him looking at me and when he saw I was smoking I could see his cheeks turn pink with what I was guessing annoyance and frustration.

"Why are you … what makes you … smoking?" He grounded out.

I wanted to laugh at him and his stupid unintelligent sentence. I bet Emmett can come out with something smarter than that.

I shrugged not wanting to get him madder and exhaled the smoke I kept in, "It calms me Edward. Don't judge me."

I mean, I wouldn't even care if you did. It would probably make me hate you and just push you to the edge where you'll hate me and not talk to me and then … you'll leave me alone. I was never able to handle my emotions and actions against judgmental a-holes.

"I'm not. But I don't understand why you would do that." He said.

I sighed, "That's why we can't be friends. I ain't good for you. I'm too complicated and confusing and I'm like 1000 percent bipolar. And you won't understand half the things I say or do, and then you'll question me and I'll get annoyed and end up hurting you." Meaning that I would kill you by feeding you to the nomads or killing you myself. I took another hit off my cig and exhaled the smoke making a pretty O.

"I wouldn't question you."

I stopped walking and stared at him.

What did he just say?

He wouldn't question me?

Well slap me hard and silly…

Why the hell does this boy want to be my friend?

_Why don't you ask…_

"Why do you want to be my friend anyway?"

He shrugged "You seem okay."

What the fuck...

_Sorry Esme._

But seriously. Did his parents drop him? Did his mom not breast feed him or gave him liquor in his bottle._ You seem okay._ What kind of an answer is that!

_A normal one. _

Right, Sure.

I shook my head wanting to just laugh at this whole crap, "Okay?" I asked.

"I mean, yeah. Like, I just want us to be okay. You know? Like I just want to get to know you. Maybe we have things in common."

Ohkay, so at this I couldn't contain my laughter. He was giving out … good reasons I guess. But all this was freaky. A normal human being would completely avoid me, talk behind my back and just move on. But this fellow … wanted to befriend me.

How … nice?

"You are such a freak. Maybe we can be friends." I snorted.

I heard his heart quicken and his blood was running under his skin. I felt myself getting driven to pounce on him when he began to talk, "We can get to know each other. That way you won't be so complicated and confusing to me and I would understand you."

I blinked a couple of times I felt myself … feel for the little guy. But he wouldn't be the first to try and understand me, and fail. I laughed at how dark that thought was to me, "You'll be the first."

"First? Of what?"

Nothing Edward. You'll be the first of nothing. Don't get your hopes up kid.

I shook my head and looked up at the cloudy sky, "Nothing, never mind."

Did I want Edward to understand me? Do I? Should I let Edward Swan try to peel off the layers of layers of Bella Cullen?

"So?"

His heart was thumping so loud I was about to scream over it, but then I realized that I could hear it because I'm a vampire and his heart was suppose to be my dinner. But I didn't want to eat Edward. Do I really want Edward as uh … friend?

"If I said sure… would you stop being a stalker and annoying?"

I could see him trying to fight off a smile and nodded fast. I nodded my okay and smiled when I saw his huge smile emerge. It was a cute looking. He had little dimples hidden and I smile big at the fact that a human eye couldn't see it, but my awesome eyes did.

Wait…

What the … No!

I shook my head of whatever cuteness I thought of Edward, "Sure whatever. Just … don't get in my way or annoy the hell out of me please."

"Yeah." He breathed out.

Good. Now on to ….

"Alright c'mon. Let's go."

….

"Bella." Alice whispered.

I sat down at the sofa and let Alice hug me.

"This will be good. I saw both of you happy." She said.

"I don't know…"

After I dropped Edward off at his camp site I said a hurried goodbye and walked off, but as soon as I was deep in the woods, I ran home.

"Trust me."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair and peeled Alice off me.

"Tha-" I was cut off by a stupid Rosalie who decided to throw a shoe at me.

Who the hell throws shoes!

I leapt ready to attack the skank when Emmett and Jasper showed up and were glaring at me.

"Nice sweater." Rosalie laughed.

What the …

I looked down and noticed that there was a big ass torn piece of it where that cat clawed me. I smiled remembering Edward looking at me there.

So he wasn't being a freaky little pervert.

"You better cut that stupid relationship you formed with that human." Jasper gritted out.

I snarled at him, "Why? Why the hell should I do what you crazy people tell me!"

"Because we know more than you when it comes to humans." Emmett laughed.

I was ready to attack him, but felt Alice pull me back, "No. Guys, just leave Be-"

She didn't even finish her sentence because Jasper puller her to his side. She looked confused for a bit and then looked up to Jasper, "Why did you do that?"

"You're my wife. You side with me."

Alice's eyebrows furrowed, but she didn't say anything else. Good job Alice, you show him who's boss.

Esme came down the stairs looking scared and confused and her eyes held pity for me, and that did it.

"Screw all of you! You don't knock jack about humans. Did you forget who got turned first!"

"Doesn't mean anything Isabella. We know how the humans are and they are all untrustworthy." Jasper snapped.

"And how the hell-"

"James Delgado."

The room was quiet for a second before I snapped and attacked Rosalie. I shoved her through the house and she landed outside. I felt Emmett try to pull me away but I pushed him back. Rosalie was up and was crouching ready to attack me. She leapt up and dove to me, but I was quicker and stronger than this dumbass. I was strangling her. Breaking her neck.

"Bella don't!" I heard Alice shout.

But I was blinded by fury. No way in hell I was going to let this bitch come out of this alive.

"Say his name Rosie, Say. His. Fucking. Name!"

She was trying to claw at me, push me away, but I dodged perfectly.

"Isabella Cullen!"

I looked up to see Carlisle's furious face, he hugging a sobbing Esme while glaring at me.

Normally I would stop what I was doing and go to him, but the monster I was killing was my priority.

"I'm busy Carlisle." I smiled down at Rose.

She was slowly giving up, but then I was tackled. By Emmett.

"Don't you dare try to kill her." He spat.

I laughed and pushed him away. He got up and went to his stupid wife. Rosalie got up but was too weak to move. Everyone was surrounding her, making sure that she was okay. My anger was still flowing off of me and I saw Jasper glare at me.

"You know it's the truth, you should know about trusting." He said.

Never in my life, have I felt betrayed.

All of a sudden Jasper was in front of me with worried eyes, "Bella we didn't …"

"NO! SCREW ALL OF YOU! SCREW THIS AND SCREW THAT! I'm moving out. I don't want to be part of this damn family anymore. I hate all of you." I shouted.

They all looked at me like I grew five heads, "You can't leave." Carlisle said.

I laughed, "Watch me." I jumped up to my room and started packing up my crap. I hurried knowing any second they would barge in here demanding things from me and giving me total crap. No, I wasn't going to take that. I finished in less than two seconds and was out in the woods. I ran not knowing where the hell I was going to go.

…

"Alright Ms. Masen, you are in room 532. It's in the 8th floor." The receptionist, Lucy, tells me.

Yeah, so I'm in Seattle Port Angels right now. Checking into a cheap ass hotel room. I smiled at the young lady and grabbed my bags. Taking the key from the desk I began walking to the elevator and felt myself get exhausted.

So many crap happening in one night. And it was only … crap. I don't have my phone with me. Ugh!

The elevator opened up and I got in with my 1 luggage. When I finally reached the floor, I walked to my new room and opened the door. My eyes found the clock and it read 12:08 am. Damn. I looked around the room and found that it was … comfortable and okay looking. The window was like my window that that house. It was a wall. I walked up to it and saw all the bright light and the woods and with my eyes, the mountains. I drew the curtains to cover the window and turned on the light. Cool. Now. What am I going to do about a car…

"Hey sexy thang! How you doin!"

These damn drunks and their beer. I was walking down the streets looking into "borrowing a car" I wasn't going to steal it. I was going to find out who that car belonged to and send them a letter of love and some cash. Good idea. Very good.

"Hey baby! Come and give me some sugar! Don't be a tease!" I rolled my eyes but kept looking.

Okay, so maybe this wasn't a really good idea because one, I couldn't find a damn car and two I wanted to kill these damn drunk losers.

I continued walking when I found it.

It was a black car. Not just any car. It was a black Aston Martin Vanquish.

What idiot would leave this pretty baby out in the streets!

_Maybe it's a sign from the man upstairs._

I squealed with delight and got the car.

…

_7:00 am_

Coming out of the shower, I dressed up in jeans a shirt and a sweater, grabbed my bag and left.

I waved goodbye at the receptionist and walked out to school.

I was singing with delight. The car was a miracle and it was just .. AH! I'm squealing like a little girl.

I make it to school around 7:25 and see the Cullens waiting by the hummer.

Damn it to hell.

I parked as far away from them and stayed in my car. I wasn't scared of them. Hell no I wasn't. I just didn't want to see their disgusting faces.

*Knock Knock*

Crap.

I got out of the car and leaned against my door. Rosalie was glaring at the floor, Emmett was glaring at me and Jasper was frowning. Where the hell was Alice?

"She left."

I looked at Jasper and arched my eyebrow, "What?"

"She left. After you ran off like a dog, Alice ran out. She didn't follow you. She went another direction."

"And why didn't you follow her?" I asked him.

"Because she wouldn't have wanted me to. She wasn't feeling that great and I felt that she wanted to be alone for a bit."

"Okay, then why the hell are you people here?" I hissed.`

"Because we're here to tell you to break it off with your stupid pet." Rosalie said.

I raised my hand to slap that mouth off her when Emmett stood between us.

"What Rosie, can't fight your own battles." I laughed.

"Stop it Bella. We're warning you. If you don't put an end to this stupid friendship between you and that guy, we will." Emmett snapped.

"Mind your own god damn business! I am not a Cullen anymore! And I'm never going to be. Why are you being so … stupid?" I growled out.

"We just don't want to see you get hurt." Jasper sighed,

"Well that's my business not yours! So buzz out and leave me alone! You're not my parents, you're not my brothers or sister, you are nothing to me! So leave my life alone and leave whoever is in it alone! Or you'll have to deal with me and trust me on this; you don't want to know my other side. Ask Carlisle."

They glared at me and I felt Jasper trying to mess with my emotions, but in a second I had him by the throat, "Leave me alone."

I shoved him and his family away and watched as they stomped away.

I laughed at how childish they were being.

Seriously. I looked around to see if anyone noticed our heated conversation and relaxed when I saw everyone acting normal and were doing their own thing. Then I noticed the Volvo coming in. I could see him looking around and when he saw me and the empty spot next to me he drove a little faster. He got out of it pretty fast and smiled.

"Hey." He sighed.

"Hi." I responded.

I haven't really had a friend for years, so I didn't know what to say. So I did what I do best. I began walking away. I heard him trying to catch up to me and smiled speeding up a bit, make him run.

"How was your weekend?" he was panting.

Now I felt bad. So I slowed down and walked human pace.

"Eh." I responded really not knowing how to put my weekend into words or adjectives.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Is this what a friendship is? Because to be honest it was kind of boring me. I made it to my locker and opened it up to take out my things. An uneasy feeling settled into my stomach and I started feeling panicked. I narrowed my eyes at my books and growled silently.

Jasper.

I turned around quickly to see Edward really, really close to me. But that didn't matter at the moment.

Friends protect friends… right?

"If you have any trouble from anyone, you better tell me," I said.

He nodded and I looked at him for a bit not knowing if his male ego was going to get in the way of this. But deciding that I should just take his word, I turned back around, slammed my locker shut and began walking to my first period.

Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear.

Argh! I couldn't get the feeling to get out of my system.

_Maybe you should check on Edward._

I trusted him. He would tell me if something was wrong…

_With what? A phone? A phone that you don't have._

Crap.

I turned back around and headed to his first period.

"Edward, let's just go in." Jessica's repulsive voice echoed through the almost empty halls. Class was about to start in less than five minutes.

I turned the corner and saw Jessica holding on to Edward's arm and the Cullens glaring at them.

"What's up?" I sneered at the stupid vampires.

I saw Edward stiffen and turn around slowly. His eyes were painted with fear and confusion and his face was pale.

"What are you doing? What's up?" I growled as I took Edwards arm.

They changed positions as they saw me. Rosalie looked at the floor, Emmett was staring behind him, but Jasper continued to glare at Edward.

"Hey Edward, Jessica. Class time.. Right?" They both nodded and hurried into the class that was in front of them.

"What the hell did I say!" I hissed after I made sure they were secured in their class.

"We didn't do anything." Emmett sniffed.

"Well listen to this, back the hell off, got it? If I see Edward pale or scared for his life or just sad, I will come back for you three. Understood?" I growled out.

Thunder could be heard in the distant. Rosalie clung on to Emmett and began pulling him to another direction, Jasper stood his ground, "IF he finds out about us…"

"Shut up. He won't, but if he does, it wouldn't concern you. What you should be concerning about is your little wife." I snapped.

Jasper raised his hand up looking like he's ready to strike, but I held my ground, "Do it Jasper. I freaking dare you to do it." Jasper noticed what he was doing and slammed his back against the lockers, "Now, listen and listen good, you touch a single hair on that boys body or soul or feeling, you'll regret it. I guarantee it."

I didn't let him respond. The late bell rang and when I looked up I was met with a pair of green angry eyes.

**Review? **


	10. Chapter 10

**DiS: Don't own twilight. **

**Epov:**

_I took a seat all the way in the back near the door way and Jessica flew to the front. I turned around to see if Bella left or something, but I saw her hissing and growling out at her brothers and sister instead. Seeing that we had a sub today, I carefully got up and hid myself and listened to them argue. _

_"Well listen to this, back the hell off, got it? If I see Edward pale or scared for his life or just sad, I will come back for you three. Understood?" Bella growled out._

_Thunder could be heard in the distant. I watched as Rosalie clung on to Emmett and began pulling him to another direction, was she scared of thunder?_

_Jasper stood his ground, "IF he finds out about us…"_

_"Shut up. He won't, but if he does, it wouldn't concern you. What you should be concerning about is your little wife." Bella snapped._

_Wife? Doesn't she mean his _girlfriend_?_

_Jasper raised his hand up looking like he's ready to strike at her and all I felt was my blood boil beneath my skin, I watched with rage as she lifted her chin up and moved closer to Jasper, "Do it Jasper. I freaking dare you to do it." I guess he noticed how his hand was positioned and slammed his back against the lockers, good, he looked scared, Bella moved in closer to him "Now, listen and listen good, you touch a single hair on that boys body or soul or feeling, you'll regret it. I guarantee it."_

I was proud and wondered how Bella was so… brave. But then I looked at Jasper and noticed him glaring at me and I felt angry again.

No guy should raise a hand to a lady.

I was about to say something when I saw Bella turn around and saw her face turn from angry to confused and worried.

"Edward, what … what are you doing?" She asked.

_Eavesdropping like the loser I am._

"I heard your voices getting louder and I wanted to check out the problem. IS there a problem Bella?" I asked walking up to her.

Her chin lifted up a bit and narrowed her eyes at me, "No. Not anymore. Right Jasper?" She spat out his name.

He glared down at Bella and it was honestly getting me scared. His glare had a house on fire in it, and Bella was just looking back at him with no problem.

"I think it's best if you go back to class Jasper, and leave Bella here, alone. I saw how your hand was raised and wondered if that's what your mother taught you."

My eyes widened and at that moment I wish I had a stapler to shut my mouth. I cannot believe I just said that. No.

I saw Bella from the corner of my eye walk closer to me, "I think Edwards right. Go to class or I'll tell Esme everything."

Jasper was still staring at me and I could hear him breathing so roughly that I thought he was going to have a panic or heart attack. Then, he ran.

I felt bad for saying that to him now. He didn't deserve it at all. I was rude to my new friend's brother and I felt like a fool.

"Thank you Edward."

I snapped my head down to Bella and saw her looking at her fingernails, "Your-" she cut me off by holding her hand up, "I'm not finished. Thank you Edward, but that wasn't necessary. I could handle things myself."

Is she serious?

I shook my head and turned my whole body to face her, "Bella. He raised his hand at you!"

She laughed and began walking away, "No one would dare touch me Edward. No one. They're too afraid."

* * *

"And then Emmett was about to punch Edward in the face, but Edward punched him out first. It was awesome. You guys should have been there!" Jessica sighed as she sat in front of me in our group's lunch table.

I rolled my eyes as everyone looked to me for confirmation; I shook my head, "No. I was in class with Jessica. Nothing went on."

Jessica huffed and muttered, "Well it happened in my mind."

Everyone laughed and Mike kissed her cheek. Thanks to Jessica the whole school thinks that the Cullen boys and I got into a damn fight.

It made me want to punch the wall. I hated rumors.

"Edward?" Angela whispered.

I looked at her in the far end corner of the table and noticed her pointing behind me. Confused, I turned around a bit to see Bella by the cafeteria doors staring at me. When she noticed I was looking at her she smiled and waved me over.

_Stay with your friends._

I laughed inside, she is a friend.

I grabbed my stuff and mumbled my goodbyes as I sped walk to her.

"Hang out with me." She said and walked out the doors without looking back. I followed her like a sick puppy follows his mom.

Ew. Did I just compare Bella to a dog mom?

"C'mon pretty boy." She was heading to the doors that lead outside. Where it was raining.

Wait. Did she just call me pretty boy? She thought I was pretty…

_HA HA HA! She thought you were pretty! Like a girl! Not a man! Lady man!_

Oh crap.

All of a sudden she opened the doors and I see it's no longer raining. It's not cold, but it's cloudy. It was pretty.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My car." She said as she was indeed heading to her car. I ran up to catch up with her, "Why your car?"

She snorted and when we got to her car she turned to face me and smiled, "Because my car is awesome and way prettier than yours." She unlocked her car doing something with the door and then unlocked the other doors.

I stayed outside her side of the car as she arched an eyebrow, "Aren't you getting in?" she asked like if I was in kinder.

I quickly went to the other side and climbed in, "I'm in."

"That's what he said." She smirked.

I laughed at that and liked that she had a sense of humor, "Nice."

"Yeah."

We both closed our doors and all of a sudden I felt like we were too close and it was too quiet.

"So tell me about yourself, stranger." She sighed lying back against the seat.

I copied her, "Um, I'm 17."

She nodded, "Good to know. So that means I can't ask you to sneak me in some drinks?"

I laughed, "My dad is Chief of Police here."

She nodded again, "I know."

"Um, I have a little sister."

She looked at me and smiled, "Tell me about her."

Huh?

"Huh?" Why does she want to talk about Lauren?

"I want to know about her. Tell me." She sighed closing her eyes.

"Her name is Lauren she's 12 and has a temper and is quiet, shy and keeps to herself."

Bella grinned opening her eyes, they got darker. How the hell was that possible?

"When's her birthday?"

"March."

"That's in a month." She said.

"Yeah."

"When's your birthday?"

"June 20."

She smiled and leaned closer, "The big, one eight."

"Well when you put it that way, I feel old." I said.

She laughed and leaned back a bit before humming.

"Is it my turn?"

"No."

"Why?" I asked.

That wasn't fair.

"Because I don't know what kind of questions you'll be asking."

"Well, I didn't know what kind of questions you were going to ask." I huffed.

"Are there skeletons in your tiny closer Edward?" She asked.

"Maybe? Are there some in yours?" I teased.

Her smile faded and she cleared her throat, "Everyone has them."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Did she have issues?

"Nothing." She clipped. She sat straighter and I noticed how stiff she turned, "So. Want to ditch bio?"

"Um. Not really?" I hesitated.

If I said yes, where would she take me?

"Oh c'mon perfect boy. It won't damage your record… I'll make sure of it!"

"Where would we go? And … how would you change my record or yeah?"

She shrugged and turned on the car, "Well, I need to go the Audi dealership."

"Why?"

I looked around the car and it looked new. It even had that new car smell!

"Because I need to pick up an order." She sped out of the school's parking lot and drove away Forks.

"Where?"

"Port Angles."

"What's wrong with this car?" I asked staring at her.

She laughed, "It's not mine…"

Wait…

It's not hers …

Maybe it's her mom's or sisters…

"Does it belong to someone in your family?" I asked.

She shook her head and smiled.

She stole the car …

She stole a car.

She stole this car that I was currently in…

OH MY GOD

"YOU STOLE A CAR!" I shouted at her.

I was freaking out by now. Charlie must have gotten the call already. And then he's going to be questioning me and …

"I borrowed it! I left the person money and we're going to return this right now. I'm not such a bad person." She smirked.

"You stole a car Bella. My dad has to know by now and then someone will notice me and call Charlie and tell him. AND! How in god's name did you give the person money?"

"Can you stop being such a … paranoid worm! First of all, I didn't steal this car in Forks. I got it from where we're going and I'm returning it. Second of all, why didn't you just tell me you wanted to stay in school? And third of all it's my business how I'm going to give the person money. " She snapped.

"Well I told you I didn't want to join you! But you just drove off! I thought you already paid the person?"

She didn't say anything and I was too annoyed to say anything, so I turned my head.

_JESUS CHRIST SHE'S GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!_

I watched as the trees were no longer trees but blurs of green.

"Bella!" I screamed turning to look at her. She didn't even blink!

"Huh?"

"Can you slow down! I'm getting sick and … Do you always drive this stupidly fast!"

She shrugged and slowed down … a bit.

"Thank you."

"Whatever baby."

"I thought you already paid the person…" I said again hoping that she indeed did.

"Look Edwardo, I am going to pay this stranger back as soon as I go home. I have my ways, and I already have the money set aside. So, no more worrying about nothing, okay?" She replied.

Well then why the hell did she say she already paid them, I turned my whole body to her and told her what I was thinking.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead with one hand, "I didn't think you'll question me about it. I slipped."

I nodded.

I continued to stare at her and her … unnaturally natural beauty. Her skin was so pale but it looked soft. I can see her biceps and she had muscles on her which mean that she works out and can probably kick my ass and more…

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I looked at her face and saw a smirk.

"Do you work out?"

"Yes." She replied quickly.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I like doing kick boxing and yoga and run." She said.

I nodded and liked the way she works out and isn't much of a couch potato.

_Which is something you are_.

Shut up.

"We're almost there."

I looked back outside the window and saw that we were in Port Angeles and were passing by the shops.

"So are you going to steal the car?" I blurted out.

I felt my face turn red.

"Um, no. I already told you, I have to go and pick up an order." She said calmly.

Lucky for me she didn't snap at me. The quiet continued and was dragged on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on ...

"So…"

"We don't have to fill the silence with talking. I hate it when people do that. What's the point." She said making a right and then parking the car.

I opened my door and saw that we were in front of a car dealership. But as soon as I got out of the car, I got pushed back in.

"What!" I asked looking up at her.

She had on a pair of sunglasses that weren't on her before and had her hood up.

"Who are you hiding from?"I laughed.

It looked like she was paranoid. Her left eyebrow arched and she put her hands on her hips, "You're staying in the car. I won't be long. You know how to drive right?"

I was still laughing and nodded.

"Okay, well you'll be driving this car. You'll follow me to return the car… and why the hell are you laughing!" She hissed.

"Who looks paranoid now!" I laughed.

I stopped laughing when I heard a growl. I looked outside of the car to see if there was a dog or wolf or something around. It was empty. No animal, other than birds.

"Be mature. I'm not paranoid, it's freezing cold and it's starting to rain."

And right when she said it I felt the cold bite my cheeks and the rain began to fall.

Is she the weather woman?

"And the glasses?"

"Ugh! You ask more questions than a damn survey! It's so people don't look at my eyes. I hate when they question why my eyes are this color!"

I nodded. Those are good reasons, except for the eyes, "Why don't you like people asking you about your eyes?"

She stayed quiet, but continued to stare at me. Which started to make me uncomfortable.

"Well, why do I have to stay here?"

Instead of getting answered, the door slammed so hard the windows kind of rattled. She was breathing pretty hard, I lowered the window and her whisper began, "Do not test my patience Edward. I want you to stay here because I want you to stay in the car. Understood!"

My heart was racing and I felt scared, "Okay. Okay."

She nodded, turned around and left.

Um?

**Bpov:**

I was still twitching when I opened the door and got into the dealers, that kid new how to ... GAH! Keeping my hood up and the glasses I walked straight up to one of the desks that were on the side of a big window. The window that was right in front of where I parked my car. The desk was empty as was the place. I was about to stand up and go to the back where employees were only allowed, when I heard a human heart thumping hard and fast coming closer to me and running.

"I am so sorry. I, um, we didn't hear you come in." A guy who looked to be in his mid thirties apologized. His blonde hair was completely spiked and his blue eyes were boring.

In all, this human was boring to me.

_Unlike that green eyed boy in that car_

"How can I help you Miss…"

I coughed not liking to use this stupid last name, "Cullen."

"Ah. So how can I help you?" Finally he sat down and folded his hands on top of his desk.

Like a good school boy.

"I'm here to pick up an order." I smiled.

He nodded and began typing into his computer. It took his in total of half an hour to find out if indeed I did order it. He made three phone calls and had his supervisor check some crap on the computer.

"Come with me Ms. Cullen. You're new car awaits you." He said this like it was suppose to make me happy and bring me to tears of joy and squeal. I just snorted unlady like and followed him to the back.

Another half an hour of filling out paper work and a stupid speech about the car and how to handle it and I was out.

This thing. My new awesome baby, purred for me and was smooth. Like if it wasn't even on. Like if I was flying.

I parked behind the Martin and climbed out. Edward climbed out with a look of annoyance and walked towards me.

"What the hell took you so long!" he barked. He really tried; really did try to look intimidating, but it just made him look … like a fool. A kitty fool. A foolish kitty.

I laughed, "Meow."

"What the hell!"

I laughed some more, "Don't get your panties in a twist. I had this idiot who didn't know how to do his job."

He nodded and shoved his hands in his pants pocket, "So, what now? Oh, by the way. You left the car running."

"Follow me." I chuckled.

I got into my car and watched as he got into the Martin. I made a complete U turn and watched as he followed.

I knew where I was going. I just hope this good doesn't ask why I would steal here and what I was doing here. The danger side of Port Angeles. Where all the bars were at and all the dangerous men.

Pfft! Whatever. I can take them on.

Seriously I can. I'll drain them dry and throw their body away.

_But you don't do that. _

I shook my head no.

I saw that we were right where I borrowed it. I stopped the car abruptly and parked the car behind where the Martin will be parked and watch Edward do the same, and followed it with a bunch of curses and words that made me laugh.

Oh kay!

I got out of the car and motioned Edward where to park.

As he got out, I saw how pink he was from all his cursing and blood flow and how red his ears were.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That!" He spat out.

I tried not to laugh by biting my lip, "I had my mind on other things." I shrugged getting back in the car.

I waited for Edward to get into the car before speeding off.

I love speed.

_You love seeing Edward boy mad_

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you here? This is a … bad place for girls to come…" I rolled my eyes and listened to him talk on.

Why did I have a feeling that he was going to ask these stupid questions?


	11. Chapter 11

**Dis: I don't own twilight characters.**

**Epov:**

"You have the same name as my father."

I turned away from the window and looked at her. We were sitting in her new car, in the schools parking lot. She was smoking and silent. Until now.

"I thought it was Carlisle?" I sighed rubbing my eyes with my palms.

I was kind of getting tired of her … moods. She's been playful, mad, sad, and quiet and Gah! I don't even know. But it was getting me sleepy.

"Nah, I meant my biological father. You know? The guy that put sperm into my mom and her egg and I was made? You know?"

I smiled, "Yeah. So his name was Edward?"

She nodded and sighed, "Your name is annoying. It reminds me of him and then I just start thinking and when I think ... it's bad"

"Well sorry. I'll tell my dad that when I go home. See if I can change it." I said sarcastically.

She laughed and turned on her ignition, "Schools almost over. I think you should go."

I nodded. Getting out of her car felt, good. My head felt cleared and I took a deep breath.

"See you tomorrow Eddie boy!" She shouted and raced out, almost running over me.

I could hear her laughing.

"How was school?" Dad asked as I got in.

He was lying on the sofa watching Sports Center. It was recapping on a basketball game.

"Fine." I yawned. Dad chuckled and told me that there was pizza in the oven.

I nodded, but felt too tired to eat. I ran up the stairs and into my room not even locking it before dropping my backpack and falling on my bed. My eyes felt heavy and I felt my mind going under to dream land when there was a loud knock.

My eyes snapped opened and I saw Lauren in the doorway, "Were you sleeping?" her voice sounded so small and it's rare that she comes out so I lied and said that I wasn't. She came in, closed the door and climbed in bed, "I'm done crying."

I sat up, "Really?"

"I'm tired of it. I mean, I'm still sad, but … but yeah. I'm just tired."

"I get you. You okay now?" I cupped one of her cheeks. They were a little wet. She nodded and shrugged, "You think you can give me a ride to Monica's? She invited me over to her house to watch a new movie she got."

"You have to ask dad first."

"I did. He said only if you drive me."

I nodded, "Are you dressed?"

We both looked down at her clothes and saw that she was in her pajama bottoms and a tank top. She ran out and I heard her door close. I groaned quietly before getting up and getting my keys from my pocket.

"You taking baby girl?" dad asked as I trudged down. I nodded and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a soda can and chugged it down. I needed the sugar to stay awake.

"Ready!" Lauren said breathlessly. She kissed dad goodbye and almost ran out the door. I followed her, unlocking the car we both got in.

The drive to her friend's house was short. I remember the little girl Monica, but I haven't seen her in months due to Laurens depressing stage of moms death. She's the only one that continued calling even though dad and I would tell her that Lauren didn't feel like talking. She was a good friend I think. When we arrived I saw Monica and her mom outside, I guess waiting for her. I parked the car and we both got out.

"Hello Edward." Mrs. Sanchez greeted.

"Hello."

She looked down next to me and smiled down at Lauren, "Hello honey. How are you?"

"I'm good Mrs. S and you?"

"Fine. You can go in." Monica and Lauren ran inside and I could hear my sister's laughter from outside. I smiled liking her becoming alive again.

"How are you Edward? About your mom?"

I looked back at Mrs. Sanchez and shrugged, "I'm okay. Just dealing."

She nodded, "If you or your dad needs anything I'm here okay?" I nodded and she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before turning away and going inside.

I got in the car and stayed there. If there was a person who knew about losing someone, it was her. Her husband divorced her a couple of years ago and a year later he was killed in a car accident. She still loved him and stuff. She told my mom all about it. After a minute I reversed the car and drove home.

**Bpov:**

"I knew you'll come." I smiled.

I dropped my keys on the desk nearby and hugged Alice. I came back to the hotel when the reception lady told me that someone I knew was waiting for me in my room. I yelled at her asking why the hell she would let this stranger in, that this idiot could be lying, but then she told me how she looked and that she knew all of my information and that this stranger told the lady that I knew she was here and was expecting me. That's when I knew it was this weirdo.

"I missed you Bella." She sighed when I let go. We both sat down on the chairs that was looking out the window and stayed silent.

"Yeah me too. You're lucky you got a hug from me. Bella no do that." We laughed.

" So you're back with the Cullens?" I asked not looking at her.

"Nope. I'm living with you." She stated.

I snorted, "Uh, no you're not. You have Jasper home. He threatened me in school today and Edward. You have to go back before his panties get all bunched up there."

"No. What he said that I had to side with him, really set me off. It was like a slap in the face. I didn't like it and I never knew he would say that. I don't want to see him for a long time." Her voice was a bit shaky.

I grabbed one her hand from her lap and held it like sisters would, "Well there's always a bed here for you."

We both laughed and watched the sun go down.

"So what's up with you and Edward?"

"Nothing." I stretched my arms up and squeaked.

"Lies! I know there's something. I can smell him on you Miss." She laughed.

I turned my chair to face her and she did the same, "Nothing. I promise. Just that, if I'm staying here I might as well make a stupid friend."

"You took him to get your new car." She arched an eyebrow at me.

"Well you should have seen him in lunch today! It was crazy. His friends were being nosey and were questioning what happened with him and Rose, Jasper and Emmett. He looked annoyed and I was helping him out."

She nodded, "I saw that. That was uncalled for."

I shrugged, "I was expecting it. I even warned him. But you know how those stupid vampires got when you left… which by the way, where in heavens name were you?"

We spent the night talking about her in Canada and that she just needed space to think. She bought some things and then she showed me them. They were hidden in my closet.

When it was time for school she stayed quiet and I sensed her mood.

"You should stay here Al. You don't need Jazzy problems." I suggested.

"He'll smell me on you and he'll get crazy. Maybe you shouldn't go to school either."

I sighed, "I have to keep the pretense of being human Als."

She smiled wickedly, "No, you just want to see _EDWARD!_"

I threw my lighter at her. She caught it easily and laughed, "If you were human you'd be red!"

"Shut up freak. I'm going to get ready." I got up and grabbed a shirt and jeans from my bag, "Jerk!" I stuck my tongue out and she laughed.

After showering and dressing I looked at the digital clock and nodded I still had time. Alice was reading a magazine the hotel had. When I went to grab my backpack from the floor I saw there was a phone with a ribbon on it. I picked it up and checked it out. It was a stupid iphone. Something everyone has.

"Just so we can talk…" I looked up at Alice and saw her holding a phone too. I felt the lump in my throat and my eyes sting. I dropped my bag and put the phone aside, "Let's hang out Alice. No school for me. What do you want to do?"

*_(!)

"Alice!" I whined.

We walked all over Seattle and for the first time in years and years and years, I felt tired.

"You wore me out." I sighed.

We were walking into a store where they sell these summer dresses and I didn't want to be here. Alice was in heaven. The way her smile was from ear to ear and how she had a bounce in her walk. She was happy.

"I did not! Now try this on!" She gave me a dress that was blue and the straps were thin. The dress from the bottom flows out. She followed me to the dressing rooms. When I put it on, I felt the smooth texture of the fabric and loved it. I came out and Alice cat called. I twirled so she can see it all. I looked at myself in the mirror and grinned. This dress hugged me at my waist and the top was cut straight with the straps. Like I guessed the bottom flows out and when you moved it moved with you. I thought it was be stiff though, but it wasn't.

"Magic of designs!" Alice squealed.

I gave her a questioning look and she said it was obvious that I was looking at the bottom of the dress. I laughed and got out of the dress quickly. I put it back on the rack. It would be a waste to get something I would never wear. Alice frowned when I told her this, but we moved on. I found dresses for her and she tried all of them, she bought every single one and when she was paying she told me in an amused voice,

"_I think you have taste in fashion. Are you hiding from it?"_

I laughed when she said that. I don't have fashion skills. And I don't wish to have them honestly. Getting in the car I felt myself relax.

"Do you mind stopping at one more place?"

I snapped my head at Alice next to me, she looked sheepish, "I know you're want to go back but I really want to go"

"Where is it and what is it?"

"School."

"What? Why!"

"I want to talk to Jasper." She whispered.

"Bad idea Alice! Really bad. Have you seen Jasper lately! Of course not, but I did and it's ugly he's moody and the house is probably all moody because he's moody and I think when he sees you, his reaction will be too much."

"But I want to see him Bella."

"What happened to what you told me in the room?" I sighed.

She shook her head and replied, "Sorry. That wasn't cool Alice. That was emotionally wanting and missing Jasper Alice. But I'm back."

I watched her. She was looking down and I could see her shoulder shaking a bit. I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed her.

"I thought you don't hug."

"I don't. But it looks like you need it."

I felt her smile against my shoulder and nod, "Two hugs in the same day, I'm on the roll."

She laughed and pulled away, "Alice, but seriously, I think … you should leave him alone. He needs to think about what he did."

"He's not a kid." She mumbled.

I grabbed her cheeks so she can look at me, "Well he's acting like one! A big stupid one!"

She laughed and pulled away, nodding she sighed, "Yeah okay, thanks. I needed that."

"No problem. So where next?" I asked turning on the ignition.

"Hotel."

I nodded and sped off.

* * *

"I'm going to school Alice!" We spent the whole night watching movies and prank calling random people. Too much bonding I keep thinking.

She was in the bathroom showering, she said okay and I left with my new Janis Joplin shirt and jeans. I wore my silver glittery converse. Show Alice that I don't know about fashion. HA!

The drive to school was fast and when I got there the bell rang. Right on time.

(!)(!)

"Where were you yesterday?"

I looked up from my lunch and saw Edward looking down at me. He was fidgeting.

"Um, not here?" I smiled.

"No really? Why weren't you here?" I scooted over from seat on the bench outside the school so he could sit, which he did quickly.

"Home. I had a visitor." I shrugged and played with the bread. Sandwiches suck.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Why? You miss me?" I smiled up at him and bumped his shoulder with mine.

"No! no, it's just. I was curious. Yeah."

I laughed and nodded, "Okay. Well you got my answer. You can leave now."

He nodded but didn't move. I got up and threw my trash away and when I turned I almost bumped into him.

"What!" I snapped getting annoyed.

Why was this stupid boy acting like a weirdo! And why the hell was he following.

"I-" he looked at me and then down, "Uh…"

"Can I see your phone?" He looked at me all weird, but gave it to me. I punched in my stupid new phones number.

"When you know what you're going to say, text or call me." I turned away and into the school.

The bell rang and I turned the corner right where my locker was.  
I had company.

"Where is she?" He snarled.

I opened my locker to get my biology book out and slammed it shut. Ignoring him I walked the way to class.

"Where is she? I smell her on you!" he snarled right on my ear. I turned and pushed him away, "Nowhere. Leave me alone."

"You're lying. Where are you living at? I'm going to get her." Jasper whispered.

"Leave me alone Jasper. She's not with me and I'm not going to tell you anything. Understood? And if you try to follow me, you'll regret it." I snapped at him, "Don't forget I can make lightning strike twice."

He growled but backed away and left. I watched until he was fully gone until I took a deep breath. My phone chirped and I took it out.

_Alice: I'm leaving. I saw him following you. It turns into a mess. But, I'll be back okay? Just, if you don't see me there, don't freak. Love you__!_

I sent a quick reply letting her know that I agree before turning to enter the class.

But I bumped into someone.

"For freaks sake!" I looked up to yell at the idiot, and saw Edward.

"You idiot! Make noise when you walk! Why are you following me! Do I have something on my butt? Teeth? WHAT!"

With his eyes wide he replied, "I have biology too. We're partners."

Oh. Well damn.

I mumbled my apologies and walked past him into class and sat down. The bell rang notifying that it's class time. Edward slowly sat down next to me and all his movements were slow. It made me feel like crap. I didn't mean to yell at him. I tore a piece of paper out and wrote what I was thinking.

_Sorry, I really didn't mean to go off on you like that._

I gave him the note and kicked him so he can see. I saw how slow he opened the note and read. He frowned and began to write back. I looked back up front and listened to Mr. Banner blabber about crap that I already learned. A kick caught my attention and I noticed Edward palm up holding the paper. I grabbed it and watched as he slowly retracted his hand to his thigh. He turned his body away from me so I couldn't see his face. Opening the paper it read;

**It's fine. I won't bother you anymore.**

Stupid,Stupid, Stupid! I quickly wrote back

_No. I mean I you want to it's cool, but I was already upset when I bumped into you. I took it out on you and I really didn't mean to. _

I folded it and threw it at him when Mr. Banner wasn't looking. Why the hell would he think he was bothering me? I mean, I gave him my number! Doesn't that mean like "hey talk to me when you want. Let's be compadres! Buddies! Friends." Why was I freaking about this one stupid boy? I shook my head not knowing. I looked down at my desk and saw the note there.

_I want to be friends. _

Why did that one stupid line make me want to smile and jump around. I smiled and I bumped his shoulder with mine. He looked at me and I winked. A pretty smile broke out from his face and it made my breathing falter for like a millisecond. I nodded and he nodded and I think this will be a nice friendship thing. Or not. Don't know.

(_)(_)

"So you see, that's why I wasn't here yesterday." I breathed.

I was leaning against my car and Edward was next to me listening to me explain why I wasn't here.

"So, you were abducted by aliens... and they gave you a phone while your long lost sister... showed up and welcomed you to the 'alien group AA meeting' and when you completed all one steps you came... back and now you're here?"

"Exactly!" I laughed.

He laughed too and shook his head. His laugh was nice and soothing.

"That's a nice reason." He nodded and pushed off the car. He played with his keys and I took out mine, "You gave me your number."

"Yeah I did. Why would you think I was being bothered by you!" I punched his arm lightly.

He shrugged and looked at the sky, I could see his cheeks turning pink. He's blushing… Oh god.

"How you were acting in lunch and when you snapped, I guess, I just had a feeling."

"Well you feeling detector sucks. I just snapped at the wrong person is all." I said opening my car door.

"So…" he held his phone up, "is this really your number?"

"No. It's for that alien group AA meeting." I told him in a deadpan voice.

He laughed and walked away. I watched him get into his car and drive away. With a smile on his face.

Yup I think this could be a nice friendship thing. I got in my car and turned it on when my phone beeped. I looked at it and saw it was a text from an unknown number.

_555-1975: Is this too soon text you?_

I replied back asking who the hell was this.

_5551-1975: The new member of the alien AA._

I laughed and saved his number. Texting back, I told him it's never too soon. He didn't reply back and I took it as my cue to start driving. I was parking the car when my voice chirped again. Thinking it was Edward I opened the message, but I read the text and it threw me off, I looked at the name and saw it was Alice.

_Alice: Take care of his heart Bella. I saw ur future, and he's glued in it. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Dis: I don't own twilight or characters. :(**

**Epov:**

Waiting for Bella, got my insides going crazy. I waited until the bell ran and looked for her in lunch. Her sister and brothers were here so did that mean she was sick? Should go buy her chicken soup and drop it off? I hoped she would show for fifth, but she didn't. For the first time, I felt nervous about a girl. The last time was in 6th grade and it was a crush on this girl who was 2 years older than me.

"Hey Edward!" Mike shouted from across the parking lot, I opened my door and nodded back, "Hang out with us!"I shook my head and got in my car. I let the engine run for a bit before driving away. Getting home I noticed my dad's cruiser wasn't parked and figured he went with Lauren to Monica's house. She wasn't allowed to walk there alone. I opened my door and slammed it shut before running up the stairs and into my room to begin the stupid homework.

A couple of hours later I heard the door open and slam close. Laughter from my dads part echoed up to me and Laurens giggle. I smiled but my eyes felt so damn heavy I let sleep take over.

_I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a room. Not my room, but someone's room. There was pictures of a little girl and then Bella came in. She walked past me and into a closet. She reemerged with sweat pants and underwear. She threw them at me and shouted to change. I did what I was told._

"_Sleep. Eddie love." She whispered._

_She climbed on top of the little bed and patted the spot next to her. I lied down and she pulled me over to her so my face was on her chest and she was combing her fingers through my hair._

"_If only I can dream." She sighed._

"_You can't?" I asked, my voice muffled._

_She pushed me away a little so she can see my face. Shaking her head she kissed my cheek, "But if I did, it would be about you."_

"_Really?" I grinned._

_My heart was thumping fast and I felt excited, "I dream about you."_

_All of a sudden I was on the floor naked. I heard a devil laugh and saw Bella pointing at me, "I was kidding! You pathetic fool!" she cackled some more before kneeling down in front of me. She touched my neck and licked her lips, "You're pathetic Edward. No girl would want you. NOT even as a friend." _

"_Why?" I whispered._

"_Look at yourself."_

My eyes snapped open thanks to the stupid garbage man. The dream was still haunting me even when I got to school. A part of me wanted to wait for Bella. But the part that was still really involved with the dream wanted to run away from her. I went into my first not caring how things went and decided to just go with the flow …..

()()

Apparently the flow wanted me to go outside and see Bella. She was alone on the bench outside the school and was staring at her lunch. I couldn't resist and went to her.

"Where were you yesterday?"

She looked up from her sandwich and noticed how her eyes were getting darker, "Um, not here?"

_Smart ass_

"No really?" I replied sarcastically, "Why weren't you here?" I saw that she moved and so I can sit and I did quickly, "Home. I had a visitor." She said nonchalant.

"Oh." Well that seems like a good reason. But then why would her brothers and sister be here? Was she lying? She did lie in my dream… or nightmare.

Oh god it was only a stupid nightmare. Nothing to do with her in real life.

"Yeah… Why? Did you miss me?" She grinned and leaned her shoulder into mine. Feeling my cheeks go red was extremely embarrassing and I just wanted to get up and leave. But my body wouldn't move and my mouth did, "No! no, it's just …. I was curious… yeah."

She laughed and it did wonders to my stomach such as, making it twirl and knotting itself. Don't girls only get that feeling?

Oh god.

"Okay well you got my answer, you can leave now." She continued to stare at me like she was expecting me to obey and run. My body was rebelling, my head nodded though. Improvement? She got up a little too quickly and threw her trash away that was next to the schools entrance. My body began to move on its own accord and it was annoying me. She turned back around and ran straight to me.

I think I got bruised. She was freaking hard as a rock.

"What!" She snarled at me. I stared at her eyes as they got darker and intimidating. I think she's bipolar.

"I…" think of something stupid! "uh…. Ah…"

"Can I see your phone?"

I gave it to her, but why in jesus name would she want to see my phone? She did say that she didn't have a phone. So why? Unless…

"When you know what you're going to say, text or call me." I watched and as she turned and went inside, without a glance back. Looking down at the phone I unlocked it and with wide eyes I saw her name **Bella (Bff)** on my new contacts list.

What in …

I ran inside and got pushed aside by one of Bells brothers, Jasper. I watched him jog to the woods before running inside. I rounded the corner and saw Bella right in front of the class. She was leaned over, so quietly and quickly I tried to enter the class wanting to be there before her when she turned around an rammed into me.

"For freaks sake!"She shouted and looked up at me, her eyes widened and something sparked inside, "You idiot!" she spat, "make noise when you walk! Why are you following me! Do I have something on my but? Teeth? WHAT?"

"I have biology too. We're partners." I basically whispered.

So much for standing up for myself to a girl. I'm such a wimp, but I should just get surgery and remove my man parts and put in girl ones.

I barely heard her sorry when she hurried past me.

This girl … really did have problems. I mean, maybe it would be healthy if we weren't friends. My mind could get saved from being screwed like how she's doing it.

I walked to class and waved at Mike who was making a phone gesture at me. I nodded and went to my seat. Seeing Bella stiff and she holding on to her book a little too hard made me slow my movements and be cautious. The bell ran and class started. I tried to pay attention to class, really did try, but when I have a nut case who steal cars and then pays them, switches moods in a second and yells out a lot, my attention stares drifting to her. She was writing down something. Probably notes. Something I should be doing.

A kick made me look at her and then down in front of me, there was a note. On it she apologized. She already apologized outside the class, so it was a waste of paper. I wrote back telling her it was fine and that she will no longer be bothered by me, but secretly it's me not being bothered by her.

_No. I mean I you want to it's cool, but I was already upset when I bumped into you. I took it out on you and I really didn't mean to._

I couldn't stop reading that line. So she didn't snap at me for the hell of it. Someone caused her to go all crazy. I felt bad and I felt my whole judgment of her drop on to my shoulders. There was a reason for everything right? So then there was a reason for her to be so … frustrating. I wanted to know her really know her. I wrote down the last words, be friends, and threw the note at her.

She bumped my shoulder and I looked at her. I smiled and she winked.

She was cute.

I smiled hoping that we can be good friends and she could actually act nice around me. Not on the edge all the time.

* * *

"Exactly!" she laughed.

I laughed along with her, but not because of her 'excuse' of being absent yesterday, but on how nice her laugh was. She was funny and a smart ass. I liked it.

"You gave me your number." I stated after our laughter died down.

"Yeah I did. Why would you think I was being bothered by you!" she laughed punching arm. I flexed involuntarily.

"How you were acting in lunch." I shrugged, "and when you snapped, I guess, I just had a feeling."

She snorted unlady like and ignored the looks girls were throwing at her, "Well your feeling detector sucks… I just snapped at the wrong person is all." She opened car door and leaned against it.

"So, is this really your number?"

"No. It's for that alien group AA meeting."

I laughed and wanted to save her lame excuse in memory forever. I waved and jogged to my car, getting in fast and driving off, yup I think this friendship will be good.

I kept on playing with the phone wondering what would she say if I text her now. So I did.

_Bella(Bff): Who the hell is this?_

Chuckling I remembered that I didn't give her my number. I texted back and less than a minute later she responded that it's never too soon. I parked my car in the driveway and noticed shouting going on inside.

Entering the house, I didn't realize that I entered a war.

Charlie was screaming at Lauren and Lauren was screaming and crying at Charlie, but their voices were somewhat muffled. They were upstairs. Quickly I ran up and walked into Laurens room.

Lauren was pressed against the wall crying and screaming and dad was in her closet.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Lauren ran to me and pressed her face on my stomach while Charlie came out red faced.

"I'm sending Lauren away."

I looked down at her and she was looking at me with red pleading eyes.

"Why?" I whispered.

"This is why." I looked up to see Charlie holding a pack of cigarettes and a razor. I grabbed Laurens arm and noticed her cuts. Her arms full of them some fresh some old …

My head began spinning and the last thing I remember was Charlie calling out to me and Lauren screaming.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dis: Don't own twilight.**

**Bpov:**

"How do you think Edward is?"

My back stiffens and I looked up to see Jessica and Angela walking toward to the cafeteria for lunch. So far I haven't seen Edward and I was hoping I would see him like … now. But hearing Jessica mentioning him got my attention.

"I don't know. His dad says he's okay. I called to ask how he was after his dad called Michael to ask him if he could bring Edward his homework afterschool."

I didn't realize I was following them until I heard loud whispers and banging and the disgusting smell of food. Gah!

I turned back around and walked out. I saw and heard the Cullens whispering my name and calling for my attention, but I was not going to turn back around for them. Nuh uh. Nope. I walked to the library and sat down on the desk farthest away.

Was he sick?

What if he broke a bone?

What if…

_Why don't you stop 'what if-ing' and just text him_

Thank you crazy voice I never heard before! I sent him a quick text asking how he was and placed the phone on top of the table. It didn't vibrate. My knee started jumping around and I could hear the rain outside. Shit.

I tried to calm down and shoved the phone in my sweater pocket before placing my head on the hot table. I closed my eyes and just began thinking on Alice.

She was probably running around feeding. God knows I need to too, but I just haven't felt the need to. It's been weeks… okay, now just remembering how long I haven't fed is getting me thirsty. GARGH!

I contemplated if I should skip 5th or just go. The pro's and con's were about even when I felt my hip vibrate. Quickly I grabbed my phone and read the text.

_Alice: Feed. Skip 5__th__ now and go hunt. You're going to visit Edward later, might as well get it over with._

O-kay… so I made my own decision. I'm going to feed.

Running out I climbed into my car before driving out normally and then speeding.

* * *

_Edwardo: I'm fine, why? Miss me?_

I held a stupid breath and replied back.

_Edwardo: you no like me? Of course they'll be talking about me! Lol, I'm good. Just … resting. Kind of don't feel good._

I asked if he was alone.

_Edwardo: Yeah, why?_

I shoved the phone in my pocket and left the deer across from me alone. My throat was satisfied with my killings already, but wanted more. I got in my car and grabbed my mirror. Fixing my hair and checking there was no blood around my face was something I never thought I would do. Ugh, such a stupid human moment.

"Hi!" I smiled.

Edward continued to stare at me like if I had a stupid bloody knife in my hand and I just told him "I'm going to kill you and your family."

"Umm…"

"Yup! I'm here, now are you going to invite me in or am I going to stay out here in the cold?"

He moved away quickly and as soon as I entered he closed the door.

"Wh… what are you doing here?" he stuttered.

"Oh I'm just here to ask if you have any eggs." I replied sarcastically.

He laughed but I noticed it didn't reach his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

His eyes which were looking down were now staring at me.

"What?"

I rolled my eyes and walked to the couch, "You can't fool me Edward-doe."

He sighed and sat next to me, "Nothing's wrong Bella. Nothing."

"Are you in denial?" I asked.

Look, living with Jasper and his constant mood crap made me professional at finding out your real mood and if you're lying to me. Thanks Jazzy.

"It's nothing Bella. I'm fine. Everything is fine!"

"Are you-"

"Drop it Bella! I said it was fine!" He snapped. He jumped up and began pacing right in front of me.

I really wish I can read minds. Make life simple.

"Everything has to be fine."

His heart was basically beating out of him. It was fast and hard, and god so juicy…

"Bella I …"

My eyes snapped up to him and I noticed his eyes red and watery. He kept pulling at his hair and groaning, "Nothing's wrong!"

I nodded and stood up, grabbing his hand I led him down to the couch before sitting down myself. He sat forward with his hands clasped and head down, "Leave it alone."

"Edward. I'm not saying anything."

He looked at me and sighed, "Well then change the subject."

"You're being dramatic."

"How!" he snapped.

"Well you keep on freaking yelling at me to drop it and telling me that everything's fine and all this bull and I'm not even talking!"

He shook his head, "You wouldn't understand Bella. Why are you here?"

"Well like what I texted you, I heard Angela and Jessica talking about you and I just came by to see if you were okay. And you don't even know me well enough to just judge and say that I 'wouldn't understand'. So I guess this was a waste of my time and I shouldn't have come. Sorry." I got up and rushed out the door.

Stupid jerk! God, here I come trying to be nice and crap and he comes with this dump! Really? Does he think I'm stupid? Does he think me like the rest of the passive girls he's with? Stupid stupid boy. I jerked the car to drive and drove off.

I ignored the constant vibration of my phone which I'm pretty sure was Alice and just turned up the volume all the way up. Moments like this I really am kind of thankful of the radio.

()()()()()()()()()

**4:oo pm**

"So you just left?"

I nodded and continued doing homework.

"Why?"

"I already told you tinkle winkle. He was being overdramatic about god knows what and was yelling at me. I will not take that crap from him. Nope."

I turned the page of my notebook and continued writing. The room was quiet and I could hear the noise from outside and see Alice's worried eyes, "Stop looking at me like that."

"I'm not! Bella, maybe he's in a hard situation or something. You can't just leave like that, it was really immature of you and really mean."

Scoffing I closed the notebook and threw it on top of the drawer, "I don't really care. I asked and asked what was wrong with him and he just kept yelling nothing. I'm not going to stay if I'm not wanted."

"How do you know you weren't wanted? Did he tell you to get out of his house?"

"No, but-"

"Maybe Isabella, you should have stayed. Maybe he needed a friend. If he obviously was freaking out and denying everything and shouting at you, then yeah, something is wrong and instead of just helping him out, calming him and being a _friend_ you just totally left!"

I rolled my eyes and sat up on the bed, "I don't need a stupid lecture Alice. If something was wrong he should have told me. I don't care if he was just hiding it. He was being a jerk and I'm not going to stand for it!"

"You. Are. Really. Stupid." She growled before running out.

**11:08 p.m**

Okay, so I am officially freaking out. Yup. Me, Bella is freaking out. Alice's stupid words were getting to me and I didn't want it to. Stupid Edward. Stupid humans. Why can't the vampires take over the dumb humans and make them like I don't know … drown? Send them off to space without a suit and helmet? Stick them in a black hole? Ugh! I turned my head back to the window and watched the lights in homes turn off and the stars popping up.

"Alice" I groaned and leaned back.

Was I too hard with Edward? A part of me was saying yes, the other was saying no. I mean, he did deserve it. I was just trying to help and he blew up on me like that and and and ….

Oh god, I'm being sensitive. Yeah something is wrong with him and I acted impatient and walked out. Why do I even care about him? Why do I care that I may have hurt his feelings? Why do I care period?

_Because you like him, dummy._

Screw you Alice! Get out of my head.

_Do the right thing and I will._

How the hell are you even doing this?

_Doing what?_

Talking to me in my head.

_Oh, this isn't Alice me. It's you fighting with yourself. You just hear me because I'm the bad guy right now._

… damn it.

Before I can think about it, I grabbed my keys and ran out.

()()()()()()

"What the hell Bella!"

I shrugged and continued to throw rocks at his window; he still hasn't opened it all the way up. Yeah, I came over his house. Try to make peace and crap. You know, like how normal people do it.

Don't they?

Ugh.

"Open your window all the way up loser." I called out and threw more rocks at him.

When he finally did he hissed, "Gt!"

"Why?"

He looked behind him and disappeared. I heard a faint 'nobody' and a 'night' before he came back, "Leave."

I shook my head, "Can I come in?"

His eyes almost bugged out of his face and I laughed, "NO!"

"Why!"

"Because I … it's late and I'm tired."

"Liar!" I called out, "If you don't let me in … I'll scream your name out really loud."

"You wouldn't!" he narrowed his eyes.

I shrugged and began, "ED-"

"Okay okay! Shut up!" He hissed, "I'll open the front door."

I was about to tell him that I can come up his window when I remembered like the idiot I am that he doesn't know I'm a vampie.

"Okay."

He disappeared before I saw his front door open and his big ass hair stick out. A quick 'pst' got me laughing and running in his house. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs before pushing me in a room and locking his door.

"What the hell do you want now?" He snapped sitting on a chair.

Okay, so now I couldn't talk. I was too … distracted by his room. It was … boyish. There was some posters on the wall and his room was kind of dark. There was some pictures on the wall of him and I'm guessing his family.

"What do you want?"

I looked at him and saw he was slumped over and breathing fast. His heart was going crazy and I could tell he was nervous. I sat on his bed and cleared my throat, "I wanted to apologize."

"About what?"

"Um, you know. Like the way I acted, it wasn't … nice? I mean, yeah. I should have just … stayed quiet. If you said you were fine, then who am I to tell you that you're not. It wasn't … cool of me. So I'm here to apologize and that's it. Yup. So now I'm going to leave because it's bed time and I need to go uh sleep too and I will see you tomorrow. Yeah. Um yes, so goodnight." I must have forgotten my stupid brain because the next thing I do is jump off the window and run. Forgetting about my car.

Idiot you say? Why, yes I am.

* * *

"You think you look cool?"

I turned and grinned when I saw Edward next to me.

School hasn't started and I was currently leaning against my car smoking.

I looked at him through my sunglasses and nodded exhaling. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed the cig from my mouth ripping it and throwing it on the floor.

What. The. Hell?

"Uh… yeah, sorry what?" I asked shoving my hands in my pants pocket.

"Don't smoke. At least not around me. I can't stand that stuff."

I sighed and opened my car door, getting my backpack I slammed the door and locked it before turning to him and arched an eyebrow, "Ready for class dummy."

He shook his head and looked around, "Um, you mind… skipping?"

"Why?" I looked closely at him and saw his eyes going everywhere but my face. His heart was pounding and he kept on swaying.

"I … I need to talk to you."

"What things?" If I had a heart, it would be pounding too. Crap, he saw me jumping out the window so why the hell wouldn't he ask me questions.

"Just … things. Please?" he breathed.

I clenched my jaw and nodded. How the hell am I going to hide what I am now? If he knows now… does that mean I have to kill him? Shit. How am I going to lie? What am I going to tell him? Do I lie?

I unlocked my door and was about to get in when an extremely warm hand stopped me, "I want to drive. Let's take my car."

"No. I want to drive myself. Where do you want to go?" I asked throwing my bag inside.

"I … I want to drive. Please Bella. This is all I'll ask from you. Beside your ears. Please."

He looked so torn and confused that I actually couldn't fight him. I closed my door and walked to his car, "Okay, but I want good songs on the radio."

()()()

"So… why are we in your house sir?" I asked sitting down on his bed.

He sat down next to me, "I needed to be somewhere quiet and personal."

I nodded and lied back, "So … what now? Gonna seduce me?"

His face turned a red that got me wanting to touch his face to see how hot he is. He shook his head fast and sighed, "I want to … I need to talk to someone."

"About?"

"Umm.. about.. y- uh…" He stuttered and ran his hand through his hair. So … maybe he doesn't know about my human status…

"Would you like to talk to like a close friend? Someone who's actually a friend?" I asked to make sure and plus this poor man was about to have a panic attack and I didn't want people to think I killed him.

He shook his head, "No. They judge, um. It's about my sister…"

We spent the rest of the morning talking about his little sister. His little sister who was hurting herself and smoking… After hearing him crying about her smoking, I felt bad for doing it, really bad. I listened as he poured out his tears on to his pillow, muffling his sobs and heartache. He told me about his mother and her death. He clearly needed to say something. This poor guy was dying a little inside each day and was just 17… I've never heard of that, the only other person was dead as well. Me. Rain began and I know that it had to do with my mood. Listening to him got me blue.

"I don't know what to do anymore Bella. I'm tired, but my dad stopped trying to keep up together after the camping trip and my little sister is being sent away… she's only twelve!" I grabbed the pillow from his hands and made him lie down on my lap. He tried to fight me saying he was heavy but I snorted. Right. Heavy.

I was angry at his father to be honest, why the hell would he let his son be like this! Doesn't he see how hurt he is inside and struggling. Gah! Stupid parent award that man deserves. And his little sister… I sighed when I thought about her. I want to meet her really bad. I wanted to talk to her and just … find out what's going on in her little young head. I shook my head and just ran my fingers through Edwards hair. I stayed quiet and listened to him cry and talk. The death of the mother surely did screw up this family.

"Do you need to go?" he asked awhile later. It was around mid afternoon right when school was over. He stopped crying and just stayed still not talking and not sobbing. I continued running my hands through his hair which by the way is really soft and murmured, "Not right now."

He turned so his face was facing me and I leaned back, "Why?" I asked.

He sighed and closed his eyes, "You smell nice."

I laughed, "Sure do." If only he knew that nice smell was to attract him so I can KILL him.

"You're eyes are golden." He stated a bit confused.

I nodded slowly, maybe crying that much messed his head up a little, "Yeah. And yours are green."

He smiled and shook his head, "Last time before yesterday… your eyes were … black."

I blanked out.

Crap.

"And….?" I asked trying to be nonchalant.

"Are you those type of girls that wear contacts?"

"Ugh no! My eyes … change color …. Yeah." I answered shrugging.

Please believe me.

Please believe me.

"Oh. Okay." He sighed and closed his eyes. I breathed out a sigh of relief quietly and looked at the ceiling.

Not to self, wear sunglasses all the time or just feed every day.

()()()()()()()()()()

It was around five in the afternoon when I sneaked out the window. Edward was currently sleeping, his little sister was in her room crying and the dad was not home. I ran vampire speed back to school and got into my car quickly. I drove out like a crazy woman and raced home.

"Alice." I whispered when I opened the door to my room. She looked up from the book she was reading and frowned.

"Did you …"

She nodded and sighed, "Yeah I saw Bella. And that's why I wanted you to be patient with him."

I sat down next to her and felt my eyes sting, "So many emotions that poor guy deals with everyday… ugh!"

I was expecting Alice to say something but when I looked at her, I saw the blank expression on her face. She was having a vision.

"Alice!" I hissed.

She blinked back in and she looked at me with wide eyes, "Jasper followed you here! He's coming up."

Shit!

I grabbed her by the arm and we ran up the roof.

"Alice! Damn it! Wha-"

"I'll look for an apartment. For both of us. Be safe love!" She jumped off the roof and ran.

When I got back to my room I was face to face with a black eyed demon, "Get out Jasper."

"No. I heard you both talking and smell her here. Where the hell is she Bella." He snarled. I pushed him away and he fell on the bed. It got crushed down and he jumped back up, "Give her to me! Now!"

"She's neither a dog nor a toy Jasper!" I growled out.

I watched as he crouched down and grinned, "Oh, but that useless human … is."

We both raced out. The only good thing… was that I was faster than him. We ran through the woods and I kept on pushing trees down and throwing them at him.

I pushed further and further until I felt like I was felt I was flying. If only …

I saw his house and ran to the front. I didn't sense Jasper near here, but I wasn't going to risk anything. Adrenaline was running through my venom and my I felt my teeth sharpen. I tried to make it seem like I was jogging and knocked on his door.

The boy that made me run here opened the door with sleepy eyes and a lazy smile.

"Hey Bel-"

Smelling Jasper, I grabbed Edwards arm, carried him bridal style and began running.

"Grab on to me and close your eyes Edward." I whispered.

I felt him shaking and his heart was going overdrive.

I was going to be the death of this boy. Damn it.

I ran through the woods in different direction to distract Jasper. Through him off for a while. I ran all the way to the hotel and dropped Edward so he can walk. Only problem was that he couldn't, so I helped him all the way up to my room grabbed my stuff and left.

Paying the bill with a wad of cash was something I called classless, but this was necessary.

"Where are we going!" Edward finally gasped.

I shoved him in my car and slammed his door before going to mine and racing off.

"Umm… what?"

I kept on looking behind me for any trace of Jasper.

_Alice: He gave up for now. Just take Edward out to eat. It'll be safe. Stop being paranoid. I'll text you later. _

I threw my phone in the backseat and slowed down. I glanced at Edward and laughed. His face was as pale as paper and glaring at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you! What the hell was that!" His voice shouted.

To a normal human being it would have scared them, to a freak vampire, it's amusing.

"I can't tell you Edwardo." I sighed and switched lanes.

I still haven't decided where to go when I heard Edward groan, "Why can't you. You're a freak! You run fast and you you're freaking strong! Bella what the hell is this! Answer me Bella! I told you most of my secrets and my biggest secret of how I feel about my moth-"

"I'm a vampire."


	14. Chapter 14

**Dis: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Epov:**

One moment I'm in my living room, enjoying the quiet and a book when my door is being pounded on, the next I'm basically flying and fighting against vomiting and now…

"_I'm a vampire"_

She cannot be serious… no, she can't. Vampires are freaking mystical creatures. Junk that comes from books and they come from Transylvania and have that scary accent and they look ugly and creepy and don't look like … Bella. Vampires are not real. Nope, mom once told me a story about vampires and killing people who didn't eat their veggies and rice, but I knew then it was just a mom's trick to make her kid eat the food.

I snuck a glance at Bella and saw that she was sitting straight and her eyes were pointedly directed at the road. I whipped my head back out the window and felt myself shiver. I didn't know where we're going. I didn't know if she was going to eat me or keep me prisoner. I didn't know much of her come to think of it. Obviously.

"Is this for real?"

I didn't realize I blurted it out until I saw Bella looking at me with a sad smile, "Yeah."

I sat up and ran my hands through my hair. I looked at the dash and saw it read eight. My dad should be home right now, asking Lauren where was I.

"Can I call my dad?"

"Go for it."

The call didn't last long, just a short I'm out with a friend and an okay from him and it was over. Was I even going to see him again?

"Yeah, you are."

"What!" I gasped in surprise.

"Well you're looking at your phone like it was your only life line. So I'm just taking a guess that you're asking yourself if you'll be going back home."

I didn't say much. Was she a mind reader? Damn it. _Hey if you're reading my mind, move!_ I looked at Bella and saw her drumming her fingers against the wheel. Coincidence? I think not!

"Can you not read my mind?" I growled out.

She looked at me bemused and started laughing, "What the hell are you talking about!"

"You … you're reading my mind!" I shouted.

And when that came out I felt my face flame up. How stupid do I sound right now?

"Um, I can't read minds… look let's talk about this when we get there." She sighed.

"Where?"

"Here" She replied. She parked the car and got out.

I struggled with the belt, but I managed to get out and meet her at the front of the car. I looked ahead and saw that we were in front some restaurant, the name was Italian so I didn't really understand it. She walked ahead of me and I walked behind her. The waiter kept on eyeing Bella like if she was a five star dinner and he didn't eat for years.

Out of impulse I grabbed her waist and looked down at the punk and smirked when he looked down.

"Table for two." Bella snapped moving away from me. The waiter nodded and began leading the way. He led us to this table where was almost right in front of the place and a good view for the waiter to check us out.

"Do you have some place privat…er?" Bella asked.

The stupid kid nodded and led us to the back where there was barely noise and it was basically empty. Bella thanked him and I just sat. She sat down slowly and placed her napkin on her lap before leaning forward to me with her hands clasped on top of the table.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" I asked.

She arched an eyebrow. She knows what I was doing. She does read minds. I looked down and played with my napkin.

"Any questions?"

My head snapped up to see Bella looking at me weird. I was about to ask her what questions when I saw a waitress making her way over. She took our drink orders, sprite for me, water for Bella and left.

"Are you …. Really?"

She sighed and nodded, "Yup. Vampire I am."

I looked down at her hands, "Is that why you look so pale?"

She laughed, "Yeah, I have no blood in me. Just venom."

"Are you … Really? You're not lying to me? I mean I told you every-"

"Edward stop it. Yes I really am a vampire. The whole venom dead but living creature that drinks blood is true."

I swallowed, "Are … are there more than you?"

She barked out a laugh, "Same amount as humans Edward."

The waitress brought out our drinks and asked if we were ready to order, Bella snapped at her saying to come back another five minutes. I raised an eyebrow at her and she waved me off.

"Do you … do you kill humans? How do you feed? Who have you killed? Bella! My dad's a cop, he'll find out about the missing people and dead and and and … why are you laughing!" I growled out.

Bella was at the moment clutching her sides and laughing, really hard. She was making me feel stupid.

"I … I don't drink from humans Edward." She sighed.

"What?"

If she doesn't drink or eat humans…

"I drink from animals. Deer, elk, mountain lions, bears. Yup. I'm a vegetarian."

"But…"

She laughed and nodded, "Funny isn't it? Human's is to not eat animals, and for vampires it's to not eat humans but animals."

"That's weird."

"I guess. See the color of my eyes. Vampires who eat humans, their eyes turn red because of the blood, my eyes turn golden."

The waitress came and I asked for a steak and Bella asked for more water. I looked at her cup and saw that it was still full. When the waitress left we stayed quiet. I was sucking up the information she was giving me.

"You can't read minds?" I asked.

She sighed, "I wish. But no. But… I mean … it's not really cool, but I do have a power."

"What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"I'll show you later. Now, any other questions…"

"Are you for real? Like the whole-"

"No we do not burn if the sun, holy water or the cross touches us. We don't turn into bats and we don't all come from Transylvania."

"So none of that is true?"

She shrugged, "I mean, something does happen if the sun hits us."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'll show you … later."

Someone cleared their throat and I didn't realize Bella and I were inching toward each other until basically we were sharing breaths. We sat back and I looked up to see the waitress with an annoyed look, she gave me my food and slammed Bella's cup right in front of her and left with her nose stuck up.

"Why can't I see now?"

She pointed to the window and laughed, I blushed. It was night.

"Do you sleep in coffins?" I asked.

"What?"

"Do you sleep in coffins? I mean you basically covered all of the 'myths' but that one."

"Must have forgotten it, but no. Actually, we don't sleep at all."

"What!" I gasped.

"Yeah. We don't sleep."

"What do you do then?"

She shrugged and flicked some of the water off the table, "Study, read, play games, feed."

"You… don't sleep at all? Don't you get tired? At all? I cannot simply believe that!"

She shrugged, "Well, we don't. And we don't get tired. Not unless… but yeah. No."

I stayed looking at her. Her eyes did have dark circles under them. Her eyes were extremely light and her skin was sick pale. But … she looked pretty…

"My looks are to seduce you."

"Huh?" I looked at her eyes and saw them a bit pained.

"My looks, my voice and my breath, all that is suppose to seduce my prey."

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked.

She frowned, "No. But I will if you don't start eating."

I began swallowing my steak.

()()()()()()()()()()

"You run fast."

She nodded and switched lanes. She was going too fast, but at the moment, I didn't care. She was driving me home and a big part of me was really happy and a small part was … disappointed. I wanted to ask more questions.

"And I'm also incredibly strong. I can pick your house and move it up the mountain without breaking a sweat." She said deadpanned.

I laughed and nudged her arm, she still frowned.

"What wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." She replied quickly. Too quickly. I studied her perfectly and saw that she was stiff and straight up. Not even breathing.

"You don't need to breathe?"

She shook her head and pushed down on the pedal to go faster.

Did I do something wrong?

Ask something wrong?

Say something wrong?

"We're here." She whispered.

I nodded and looked out to my house. The lights were all off and I looked at the dash, it read **11**. I didn't make a move to leave.

"Go home Edward." She sighed.

"Tell me what's wr-"

"Why the hell aren't you freaking out? Why aren't you calling me names and telling me off! Why are acting so … normal and completely fine! Why are you not freaking out Edward!" She yelled out.

I sat there, motionless, not really knowing what to do.

"Because … it's you and you're my friend, and if I have to accept this … this, what you are then … I will." I whispered.

She laughed darkly and lit a cigarette, "These don't affect me." She said pointing to the stick she was smoking, "Look Edward. I think you're just in shock. Just shock and you don't even know what you're saying. You probably think I'm freaking joking and that in a moment I'm getting to slap you and say ' KIDDING!' but no. I am really a vampire. And if you want… you can check that crap on the internet. I know it's there, somewhere. " she inhaled and then exhaled, smoke coming out of her nostrils.

"I … I don't think you're joking." I whispered.

"Whatever Edward. Get out of my car. This is all a stupid mistake and I should have just left you alone so Jasper could-"

"What!" I gasped.

She turned her head sharply to me and growled, "What!"

"What … was your brother going to do! Wait … are all the Cullen vampires?" That's why they all look the same. The golden eyes and pale skin. Woah.

She hissed, "Yes. But I'm not stupid Cullen. Not anymore. And Jasper was going to come get you and probably kill you."

I felt my heart beating rapidly and ringing in my ears, "What?"

"Listen Edward, it's a long story and I don't really want to tell you because it's not like I'm going to see you again. So just get out and I'll make sure none of the Cullen's bother you again." She sighed and opened her door. She threw out her cigg and slammed the door shut, "Leave."

"No. You .. you have to tell me. I have time." I said.

Jasper, her brother, the guy I saw threaten Bella was going to kill me. Well that's ….

"Edward-"

"No." I cut her off, "I want to know what's going on."

"Why! You're just a stupid human!"

"A stupid human who you saved and deserves to know why he was going to die!" I shouted back.

She stayed quiet and I felt my breath quicken. I wanted to know why was all this … happening. She sighed and opened her door, "You got time?"


	15. Chapter 15

Dis: I dont' own twilight.

**Bpov:**

His face went from shock, confusion, anger, scared, pity and then shock. I inhaled the nicotine and exhaled the smoke outside his window. His room was extremely dark and I can tell Edward was kind of freaking out. Telling this boy, my past and the Cullen's past was freeing, sort of. I didn't really tell him about James. He didn't need to know that.

"So that's it." I sighed and threw the bud out. It hit the sidewalk and watched the smoke go up in the air.

"What's going to happen now?"

I turned to look at him. He was sitting on his bed with his back against the wall. His knees were up and his hands were going up and down his thighs.

"Well. I need to leave that's for sure… but" I continued watching him. Was this someone I could trust? Was he going to open his big mouth and ruin this? The Volturi will kill him by the next minute if he does… "I'm going to … keep an eye on you."

"And eye on me? Why?" He looked confused and lost.

"I need to make sure you don't tell anyone about this."

"Then why did you tell me this if you don't trust me!"

"Because you would have continued to question me. I had no other choice Edward." I snapped, "you wouldn't shut up until I talked and with Jasper, everything went down to hell. I couldn't lie and tell you a stupid reason for running out like that."

"I won't tell anyone." He whispered.

I snorted,"Right. Well, you won't have to deal with me any longer freak."

"Why?"

"I'm leaving. I need to get the hell away from here."

"Why? There's nothing to run away from." He whispered.

"I am not running away." I growled. I turned and got out of the window and landed on the floor silently.

"Wait!"

I turned back around and saw him running his hands through his hair, "Please don't go. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Why the hell aren't you freaking out!" I shouted.

He looked at me weirdly and then shrugged, "I'm accepting."

"That's stupid. This is stupid. You're a stupid human who could break with just a poke of my finger. This isn't right. I'm the predator and you're the stupid prey! So stop being a dumb little lamb!"

"Bella-"

"No Edward. This isn't even … right. I'm leaving and that's final. That's it. I told you and in doing that … that shit totally is putting you in danger, I just endangered your life Edward! The Volturi can find out and will come to kill you and then me."

"Who the hell is the Vol-"

"Nothing. No one. Just, it's done. I'll still be around to make sure you kept your promise of keeping it quiet. But other than that, I'll be gone." I shrugged and began walking backwards toward my car.

"Please stay." He whispered.

I stopped "Why?"

"Because. You're the only person that I talked about my mother with. You're the only friend that I have."

"That's not true. You have other friends! I see you with them all the time!"

He shook his head, "They're not real friends. They're just … there. Not really friends, but people I just hang out with."

"Those are friends."

"No Bella. They don't know how I really feel and, and it's … you're the only genuine friend I have Bella. Please don't take that away from me. I know I'm being selfish, but … please?"

Wow.

_You know you want to stay._

_You know you want to be friends with him. Don't deny it._

_He's getting older by the second Bella. He needs a friend and you're there. _

_Don't be selfish. _

_You haven't had a friend in centuries; maybe Edward could be your first?_

_Don't leave._

I have to.

"What about this. Tomorrow, you can pick me up, and, and if you do , then, then that means you're going to stay. But, but if you don't then… then this is our goodbye." He licked his lips. He sounds desperate.

_Don't be selfish. He wants a friend. _

_You want a friend too…_

"I'll think about it. Okay?" I didn't see or hear his reaction because I was gone by the time the words were out of my mouth.

**Epov:**

I couldn't sleep. It was a little after one, and I couldn't sleep. I closed my eyes and all I could see was Bella. Was she going to come back? A part of me said no, the other said yes.

Honestly, her being a vampire… it … it didn't really … it didn't matter. She didn't try to eat me, and she was kind of there for me when I was crying like a girl. It truly didn't matter. She could be an alien from Jupiter and I still wouldn't care.

_She could kill you_.

So, anyone could. Some random guy could shoot me and bam, I'm dead.

_She's filled with venom._

So is a snake.

_She has baggage._

I do to! With my mother and all.

_She's old._

I don't care.

I didn't notice I was arguing with myself until I heard myself huff. I turned over and stared out the window and watched the cloudy sky. It began raining.

Bella Masen is a vampire… and I don't care. My heart pounded in my chest as I remember her telling me about her past. How she met Carlisle, Esme and the rest of the family. Which made sense why they looked so … they looked like one another. The golden eyes, the dark circles and paleness. Will she show up tomorrow? Yes. Yes she will. Because, she's good and I trust her. I really do trust her. I turned away and let the sound of the rain put me to sleep.

()()())()()()())(()()()

"Why don't you just drive son?" Charlie cleared his throat.

I looked out the window from the kitchen and shook my head. I know she's coming. She has to. I trusted her and … I just know it.

"School's about to start."

I looked at the time in the microwave and sighed… 8 minutes until school began, until the bell rang, until .. god I don't even know. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed in frustration. Something happened. Maybe there was traffic?

_She's a vampire, she would have found another way. Like run. She's not coming. _

I shook my head and stood up, "I'm going outside to wait. Maybe she's out there, parked and waiting for me."

"You think so?" Charlie sighed putting on his jacket.

"I know so." I grabbed my bag and headed out. My heart began racing and my palm began to sweat. She has to be there. She is. I know it. She's out there parked and waiting for me, because she wants to be friends. Yes.

"Well, then okay, I guess. I'll be home later. I'm meeting some people, talking about Lauren and stuff." Charlie said from the kitchen.

"Okay." I whispered. My throat felt like it was closing.

_Just open the door. And you'll see…_

1

2

3

I opened the door slowly then I pulled it all the way. My stomach went up to my throat and was stuck there. I felt a hand on my shoulder and a sigh, "Sorry son, but your girlfriend stood you up, you want a ride?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Dis: I don't own twilight.**

**Epov:**

1 week

2 weeks

3 weeks

It's been three long weeks since the last time I saw Isabella. Bella. I decided to not go to school after finding my driveway and my street empty. I mean, my dad did drop me off at school, but her never really see me go in. I left and began walking around, calling her cell number. It rang and rang, but there was never an answer. I entered the woods and just walked in circles. The weather went a little too crazy, like it went from windy to rainy then to sunny and then thunderstorms and just a crazy cycle. It reminded me of Bella. Her moods switched as quickly as the weather that day, which pissed me off a little.

I didn't really know what to think of it. A part of me knew this was going to happen. It was a small part, but there was a part! I was angry sure, she left me and I trusted her, well I thought I trusted her. I understood why she left too, I would too if I were in her shoes, but the difference is that, I would have come back the same week and explained myself and try to be with her. I had emotions fly in and out of my system, but the main one was disappointment. I guess, I just, I thought she would be there for me. I accepted that she wasn't human, but a vampire, and I knew it would be difficult, but if I we tried, we could make the friendship work. I thought she would come to me, tell me that she isn't leaving and will be there, like a normal friend. But she's not normal, and the problem is that, I just _thought_. False hope.

I looked out to the December snow and smiled. Winter break was just days away, two days to be exact. I sighed and looked back at Lauren. We were both doing homework. My dad made her clean up her smoking, cutting and rebelling habit. She smiles and talks now, but … we can tell she's not really happy. She's been seeing a therapist for two weeks now. When Lauren finally agreed, the first person I called was Bella, hoping she would pick up, but instead of answering, the operator said that the line doesn't exist or got disconnected.

That's when I just was angry. I was angry for her leaving me, but I'm not going to get into that, it's not worth it, because now, I finally stopped caring. I miss her occasionally, but I don't really need her. Angela's been by my side. When she noticed how my moods changed, she confronted me about it, I kept pushing her away and pushing, but she snapped me back and … we talked. So, she was now, my genuine friend, and it felt nice, alongside her boyfriend, Ben. We hung out with Jessica and Mike still, but we were a little bit closer. The 'Cullen' table in the cafeteria was now vacant to anyone. They left a week after Bella and I wondered if it was connected.

"I'm hungry."

I looked at Lauren and raised an eyebrow, "And… am I suppose to cook for you?"

"Duh! That's why I pay you." She smirked and threw her pencil at me.

"You don't pay me, you little freak." I laughed.

"Uh yeah I do! My love is payment enough."

We laughed, but I got up and put some water in a pot, spaghetti seemed the right thing to eat right now.

"Charlie's going to be home late."

I nodded and poured in the hard noodles in the boiling water, "White or red?"

"Red, with mushroom."

I took out the tomato sauce from the cabinet above me and then to the fridge to get the mushroom. Cooking seemed to be something natural for me now, I guess. With Charlie wanting pizza all the time and Lauren not wanting to ever eat, I decided to make it my job. Charlie and Lauren laughed at me for awhile, but now, they wait with eagerness when I cook. My ego is big here because I know I'm good. Jessica teases me for this, why I told her I like cooking, I don't know.

RING!

I grabbed the phone from the cradle and answered with "Swan residence."

"Eddie! It's Jessica, where's your phone! Mike and I have been texting and calling you, but whatever, we're watching a movie tonight then going out to eat."

I sighed, I really didn't wanted to go out, "I don't think Char-"

"Oh yes he will! I'll ask him, I'm here at the police station anyway."

"Why are you there?"

"Mike has complains about stuff, I don't know and care but yeah! We'll pick you up around … 7?"

"I can drive." I muttered exasperated.

"We know you can" I can almost see her eyes roll, "but we don't want you bailing. You don't hang out much with us and we miss you! So point of the matter is that we'll be at your house soon, so get ready!"

I couldn't get my argument in because as soon as she finished the line went dead.

Damn it.

"What?"

I turned around and saw Lauren laughing at me, "You're scowling and have an ugly face."

"Thanks." I moaned, "I don't want to go out. Can you pretend you had a bad cramp and really have a bad illness where you need me here."

"Uh, no, and you should go out dummy. You need fresh air."

"It's snowing."

"More refreshing."

I chuckled and chucked the cut mushrooms in the pot of tomato sauce and put in the noodles. Stirring was short and two minutes later we were eating.

"You should have your own restaurant." She said in a horrible Italian accent.

I nodded and finished up my homework.

By the time I was finished with my homework, eating and cleaning, it was six.

"Go shower smelly!" Lauren sighed.

We were in my room watching a stupid movie that laurs picked up. It took me fifteen minutes to shower and ten to get dressed. Lauren was sleeping and I turned everything off and tucked her in, I was probably going to sleep in her room or in the living room. I sat in my living room until there was three bangs on my door. Mike smacked my shoulder and pulled me into a hug, we walked to his massive van and from there I saw Jessica waving crazily. I waved back.

"What movie are we going to watch?" I asked.

Mike shrugged and opened the back door, "Whichever one comes out the time we get there. So be prepared for a chick flick."

I nodded and got in quickly, but I noticed a couple behind me. Jessica was quick to make introductions, "Edward this is Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater, guys, this is Edward Swan."

"Hey." Leah smile and held out her hand.

I shook it and smiled.

"I know you! Your dad is friends with my old man!" Jacob grinned and shook my hand.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Well, I don't really know you." I smiled apologetically.

"Oh, well now you do."

On the way to the theater, we talked a lot about Charlie and his dad, Billy. We never met because he wouldn't want to go out and me neither, so it was more mutual of not wanting to meet, which kind of sounded weird, but I just shrugged.

"What are you doing next weekend?" Leah asked getting closer to Jacob. They were really touchy.

I shrugged, "Nothing."

"You want to go to a bonfire?"

A bonfire? Isn't that something for people who are close? I barely just met these people. But they were really nice so…

"Sure, if you want me there."

Jacob nodded, "You single?"

I smiled, "Yup, and I'm not really looking for anyone."

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know. I'm just focused on school, not in a hurry to find someone."

"I get it." Leah smiled.

When we got to the theater, Mike parked the car and we all hopped off. I was the last one and when I did, the hairs on the back of my head stood up. I turned and saw a couple holding hands right in front of me. A young familiar couple.

My eyes opened wide and I saw their eyes open wide too. As quickly as I saw them, they left. My heart exhilarated and my palms began to sweat.

_Jasper and Alice._

"Are you okay?"

I looked up and saw Leah and Jessica looking at me with concern, I didn't realize I was panting, until I heard myself. Shit.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry. Just yeah."

As we walked to the theater my eyes couldn't move from the spot that I saw Jasper and Alice … together. Which was weird, because of Bella's story? I … unless they made up? Unless Jasper and Alice made up and Bella is now with them … Bella is with them?

My heart thundered and I stopped walking. I know they can run super fast and can be by Canada right now, but … what if not?

"I'll catch up with you guys in a bit." I whispered as I began walking away. I crossed the street from where I saw them and began looking around, where the hell do I start?

I began walking to the left and as people came out of the theaters, the sidewalks became filled.

"Alice?" I whispered hoping she could hear me. From what Bella told me, they have sensitive hearing. I kept whispering her name, hoping she would be around here. As I passed this bookstore I saw a pale figure with short black hair. _Alice_. I went in and looked through the aisles calling for her. I heard the front door chime when it opened and I quickly was there. I looked everywhere as I ran out. She has to be here. Please be here. I then began started to call Jaspers name, even though I didn't really like him, I needed one of them. I followed where people were going unaware where I was.

Shit.

"Hey! Come here little boy." I turned behind me and saw a group of men behind me in the alley. It smelled of piss and beer. They were drunk. I began running off but one of them caught up to me, "Son, you shouldn't run. Be a good boy hmmm. This jacket fits you nice." He started touching my shoulders and I pushed him back, but the other guys began surrounding, "Those look like expensive clothes George, let's take them. You got a wallet boy?" the bearded man asked me. I pushed him away, "Get the hell off me or else." I sneered and backed away. My back hit something and I looked up and saw an extremely tall man glaring at me, "You heards Jimmz, gif heam you shit." He slurred.

I was ambushed. Shit.

"My dad's a cop." I warned and pushed the tall guy away and started for the other direction.

Another group of guys came out from the bar across the street and whistled, "Come here kitty, you legal?" the laughed.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I began running, but felt myself getting pulled back and my hair was yanked. My pockets were emptied out and my shoes were getting snatched off. I started fighting, screaming and pushing.

A really loud growl made everyone and everything stopped. In a second I felt cold hands carry me and sat me down. I opened my eyes and saw a woman, with brown hair fight the men. My eyes widened and I began standing up to help.

"Edward, stay there."

I knew that voice… I know that voice.

Bella began fighting them and little by little, they all lost conscious. She lined them against the wall and entered the bar. A few minutes later, I felt the wind hit my face and I saw the woods coming at me with rapid speed.

And then it stopped. I was put down on the ground and I looked up. I was right in front of the theater. Jacob was outside looking around.

"Who's that?"

I turned and saw Bella. She was glaring and snarling.

"Is that really what you're going to ask?"

She snapped her head down at me and narrowed her eyes at me, "No. This is what I'm going to ask, why the hell were you trying to get yourself killed!" she sneered.

Shaking my head I stood up, anger and confusion controlled my voice and emotions, "I… I was looking for someone. I thought I sa-"

"Edward! Hey!" I turned and saw Jacob grinning and waving at me. He started walking.

"Who is he?" Bella growled.

I looked back at her and she was almost crouching.

"A friend! It's none of your business." I snapped.

She looked at me and nodded, standing up straight she looked me straight in the eyes and I saw how dark they were. Has she … fed?

"You're right, it isn't. But it is when it involves something dangerous." She snapped at Jacobs figure.

"What are you talking about!" I retorted.

She shrugged and began walking backwards… away.

"Where the… come back here!" I shouted, "You can't just … you can't just show up and then … leave like that!"

"I'll be around."

That was it. That's it. Wow.

By the time I opened my mouth to say something else, she disappeared.

"Who was that fox?" Jacob grinned at me.

I shrugged and walked to the theater, "Some girl with issues."

"OH! Did she dump you or something?" Jacob asked.

"You could say that."

()()()()(()()()()())()()()())(()(())(()()()

"How was the movie?"

I shrugged out of my jacket and put it on the hook behind the door, "It was-" I couldn't really say it was boring, because I didn't know the title of it and I couldn't say it was good because I wasn't even paying attention, "Fine. I don't remember much though, I was kind of sleepy."

Charlie grunted and stood up from the sofa and turned off the t.v, "Yeah, well good to know my son is not sounding like a 70 year old man." Dad winked at me and began climbing the stairs, "Good spaghetti kid, goodnight."

"Night." I mumbled and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a cup and filled it with water before turning off all the lights and slowly walked into my room. I turned it on and jumped when I saw Lauren sleeping body on my bed.

_Right, she fell asleep. _I looked at my clock and yawned when I saw it read 11:32 p.m. And she was still sleeping. I smiled and turned off the lights and backed away. I was in no mood to go to the crappy couch downstairs, so I walked to Laurens room. The yellow walls blinded me when I turned on the lights, when I recovered my vision, I shoved the glass of water on the dresser next to the bed and started taking off my shoes when I heard a sigh.

Gasping and slamming against the wall, I saw Bella leaning against the wall on the opposite side, "hello."

HELLO! What the… what in gods name … WHAT!

"What the hell are you doing here!" I whispered shouted.

"To talk, Edward. That's it. Look, why don't you lie down or something, cause you look sick and pale as paper and I don't want you fainting or some other thing." She whispered.

I continued taking off my shoes and sat crossed legged on the blue bed, "Talk."

"I'm not going to say sorry Edward. I didn't come back for a reason, I needed, to get some things cleared and straightened. I … I had to find my own apartment around Port Angels. It wasn't hard, but … but trying to find Alice was. That little freak, she, she disappeared and I didn't know what to really do after. I changed cars and I bought useless furniture, but I needed to talk to Alice about some things, I won't tell you what they are because they're none of your business, but yeah.

"I didn't see her until last week. We talked and she said she wanted to have time alone, so I haven't seen her since. The rest of my time, I've been … ugh, don't freak out okay? But I've been following you. Like I said I was! I wasn't surprised you didn't open your mouth, but still. I … I saw how, sad, you looked and, it, I felt bad. Bad, that I left like that. So, today, I decided I wasn't going to … follow you anymore and, to leave you alone. But I got a text … from an unknown number, to continue following you. At least for, for just today… I thought it was Alice."

She shook her head and closed her eyes, "Well, I did what Alice told me to do and … and I … today. Seeing you, being shoved and beaten like that." She shivered and came closer to me, "I had to kick some ass. I mean… you idiot! You just… you just … WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH YOU! Just letting them, use your god damn fist! All you did was push and shove and scream! I mean, what the hell are you! A girl! Ugh, but whatever, I just … I thought that … I needed to tell you my reason why I left."

I shook my head, " You didn't tell me your reason."

"Yeah, I did-"

I cut her off shaking my head, "No you didn't. You just told me that you had to talk to Alice and that you got a stupid house. You didn't really tell me your reasons. You just told me what you've been doing."

She narrowed her eyes, "yea-"

"No you didn't! Don't lie to me! I'm sick of it! I don't even want you here anymore! You just give me headaches and … and you confuse me! So either tell me a good reason why you left, or don't and just leave. Leave me alone."

"I… What the hell do you want me to say! I can leave whenever I want you know." She snarled.

"Then don't let the door hit you in the ass when you leave!" I said.

She glared at me and I swear I heard a growl from her, or it could be from the dog next door. She was gone in a blink of an eye and the window was open. I looked outside and saw the moon being covered by the clouds.

_Goodnight_.


	17. Chapter 17

**DIs: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bpov:**

How can … is he for real?

"_Then don't let the door hit you in the ass when you leave!" he snarled. _

What the hell? Did that little punk ass not know that he could be my damn breakfast! I looked up at his window and took another pull of my cigarette. Yeah, I didn't leave. I mean … I did leave, to feed. Gah, his smell hit me hard, and … THISCLOSE to eating him. Gargh. But I came back, I took out the pathetic piece of device I had checked the time, 1:56 a.m. I've been standing here for two hours now.

I shoved the phone in my pocket and leaned against a car that was next to me. So, he was angry? HA! Well I was too! I mean, it's not like I was freaking wasting time! I needed to cover some bullshit. Like my absences from school and I needed an actual place stay, since Jasper destroyed where I was living in that crappy hotel. Now that wasn't really hard, kinda just paid some guy to let me keep his apartment and his furniture. That guy was loaded now, so everyone wins? I threw away the stick and pulled out another, lighting that thing up, it felt good. I could just … breathe in death.

The Cullens … they were … the hardest part. Knocking, instead of just entering, sure as hell did get me emotional. Esme answering the doors with sobs and hugs. Awkward couldn't even … yeah. The only ones home were Emmett, Esme and Carlise. Jasper and Rosalie were hunting. Thank god. I didn't really stay for long. Just told them to stay the hell away from me… and Edward. I looked directly at Emmett, who looked constipated. Carlisle tried to talk to me about some stuff… "our past" our "father and daughter" crap. I snorted at his face. Telling them to leave me alone, to be a family of just them, felt … well, I don't really know. It didn't feel, good saying it, but I didn't feel bad. I was tired of them. And, just seeing their faces, kind of hurt. How they all went against me when I wanted to make a stupid human friend. The only one who didn't disagree with me was Alice, and she was lost. Didn't even tell me where she was going. Apparently, she lived close, but doesn't want to say. Whatever.

I grabbed some of my junk and left. I don't need them. I inhaled then exhaled and flicked the cig.

But I did, do, need a friend. And the only person I could think of was Edward. He told me all of his baggage. Not all of it, but to the point where, we could be good friends. But I left. I left, because … honestly it freaked me the hell out. He didn't react like how James acted out. He didn't call me names or, or leave. He accepted it and … IT'S NOT NORMAL! It freaking scared me and I coward out. Yeah I know, chicken ass is my new middle name, but still. I.. believe it or not, I was there. I watched him waiting for me that day. The day I was suppose to pick him up. I was close to. I wanted to. But with a tight throat and knotted stomach, I turned away and ran. My mood that day, effected me so damn much. I didn't like it.

I lied. When I told him I followed him around to see if, if he ratted out, that was a lie. I followed him, because I'm an idiot, who had to see him. He made great friends with … Angela Weber. I followed her too. She's a nice girl. Daughter of a priest and bank manager. Her boyfriend wasn't bad either. I lied about seeing Alice too. It's like she's been hiding, I think it's from Jasper, but still. She didn't, we've been communicating through text, but I needed to see her in person. To talk to her and just ask what the hell am I doing!

Today. Today was the day I was actually suppose to stop following him. Well, not today, yesterday. Told myself it was unhealthy. But when that midget, Alice, texted me saying that she couldn't see Edward! That she couldn't see him at all. She was blind with him.(Yeah, I lied about that too) So I rushed out from my apartment and ran to Edward. I went to his house and saw that it was empty. Just, his sister, sleeping. I didn't linger and rushed to Angela's, but he wasn't there either. But she was, with Ben. And I guess they were christening her bed? I didn't care. I needed to find Edward. I went to Port Angeles and there, there was a smell, a light smell that belonged to Edward. I followed it, and it led to the damn theaters. I went in, his smell disappeared. I went out and looked until I saw him getting … I shivered thinking about it. I completely knocked out those … trash. Yeah I took care of it, called the cops and everything. After I left Edward with his _friend_.

Wolf.

A disgusting wolf.

I couldn't be near that kid. And I'm going to make sure Edward doesn't too.

But, who am I? Nothing. I'm nothing. I left this poor kid and … Gargh!

I ran both my hands through my hair and whimpered. Damn it.

I told him that I was a vampire. Left him for weeks, came back to help him, and lied to him. I lied to him about … almost everything.

GOD! HOW PATHETIC AM I!

My hand began shaking and I felt sick with myself. Edward wouldn't want me as a friend. Hell, I wouldn't want me as a friend.

_Maybe if you tried?_

Yah think so?

_Maybe…_

()(()()())(()()()()(()

"What the… Edward." Chief Swan eyed me, calling for his son.

"Yeah Da-" Edward's face turned to pure confusion as he showed up.

I was on their driveway, with my car. My black Aston Martin Vanquish. Bet he thinks it's stolen.

"Hey Edward." I cleared my throat and shoved my glasses off my face and walked up to the porch, "Good morning Chief Swan." I smiled.

I could hear his heart accelerating. Edward's was as well.

"Um, I hope you didn't mind, Edward, would it be okay, if I could, give you a ride to school?" I cleared my throat too.

"Um, I got to talk to my son if you don't mind Ms…"

"Masen! Isabella Masen, sir, but I prefer Bella." I gave him a toothy smile.

His heart stuttered. Well…

"Okay then. Hold on."

I watched as they both entered the house and listened to Edward and his fathers conversation. I walked backward toward my car and leaned against it.

"_Who is that?" his father asked breathlessly. _

"_Uh, that's the girl who … stood me up." Edward whispered._

There was a moment of quiet.

"_Well I'll be damned, she's a looker. What are you going to do son? Want me to send her away?" Chief asked. _

It was quiet, and all I could hear were their hearts beating.

"Who are you?"

My head snapped down and my eyes narrowed, it was Edward's sister, Lauren.

"You?" I asked keeping up appearances.

"I asked first." She smiled.

Her smile was pretty.

"Bella Masen. Now you?"

"Lauren Swan." She held out her hand.

I nodded at her and shook her hand, "Nice meeting you. How did you get out?"

"Oh, there's a back door from the kitchen. Dad and Edward are quiet. I don't know why though, you're beautiful and I'm kind of wondering why a bomb shell like you wants to take Edward to school."

Well, well, well. I think I like this girl.

"Because I … I was mean to him a couple of weeks ago, and I'm trying to … make up for it." I smiled.

She scrunched up her nose, "Edward's a loser." But she gave me the biggest smile and nudged me with her backpack, "But, I'm the coolest Swan and I wouldn't mind if you take me to-"

She got cut off by her father shouting her name, "Stop harassing that poor girl! She doesn't even know you! Sorry Ms. Masen." He smiled.

"It's no problem at all sir. I wouldn't mind taking her to school actually," I looked down at her and saw she was winking at me, "She's very, cool."

"Bella."

I looked up and saw Edward walking down toward me, "What are you doing?"

I whispered in his ear, "We need to talk. I need to … come clean."

He looked at me and narrowed his eyes, "I thought you already did… last night."

I shook my head, "I was being an idiot."

He shook his head; he opened his mouth, but then looked down to see his sister trying to eavesdrop.

"You little pickle! Go away. Dad's gonna take you."

She stomped her foot, "I want Bella! She has a cooler car, no offense dad, and she's hot stuff! AND she said she wouldn't mind taking me! huh Bella?"

I had to laugh; this can't be the same depressed kid Edward was talking about. I nodded and smiled.

"Want a ride?" I asked him.

He looked back at his dad and his dad nodded.

"Sure."

"Lauren! C'mon! we're going to be late!" Chief shouted.

She groaned and whined but ran to his car. I couldn't stop smiling. It was cute. I watched as she stuck her tongue out at her dad, but got in, but not before winking at me and gave me a thumbs up. I gave her one too and listened to Charlie scold her about her behavior, but she just burped and told him she loved him.

I laughed quietly and waved goodbye as they sped off from the house.

"She reminds me of me." I whispered.

"Huh?" Edward asked.

I shoved the shades back at my eyes and grinned, "Ready?"

I didn't wait for an answer. I got in and as soon as he was buckled, I drove off.

()()()()()()()()()

"We're not going to school are we?"

Ok, I know I had to make up from my mistake, but this is his thirteenth time asking me and I was ready to dump him out.

No, we weren't going to school. I was taking him to … this place I found. When I was away and he was at school. I couldn't follow him inside and not get noticed.

It was a stupid meadow. With the flowers and … a stupid little pond. It was cute. So why am I taking him there? Cuz, I can't think of anywhere else.

I parked the car on the edge of the woods and got out. He got out as quickly and brought his backpack.

"Where are we?"

"Las Vegas. Now, you want to be carried piggy back or bridal?"

"Huh?"

"Just answer!"

"Bridal?"

Manly answer. I picked him up and ran, vampire speed through the woods. I looked down and saw him looking up at me with wide eyes and open mouth. He looked hysterical. I looked back up and concentrated on the route.

When we got there. I sat him on the grass and I sat across from him.

_Oh shit._

"Go over there!" I grimaced as he got up and ran to a fallen tree, vomiting. Damn, I could smell it. I stopped breathing and waited for him.

It took him exactly 13 minutes for him to calm down and be seated in front of me.

"So…"

"I followed you around." I blurted, "I followed you around and, that's all I did. I mean, I did get a new apartment and a new car, but that's it. I followed you because, I didn't really trust you. And also, to be a masochist. I liked being near you, but without you noticing. I talked to the Cullen's and … I don't know what else to say."

He looked at me bemused and sighed, "Why … why didn't… why weren't you there? Why didn't you .. why didn't you pick me up?"

I knew what he was talking about, and I didn't want to answer. I shrugged and looked up at the sky then smiled, "Remember I told you I had special powers? And that I would show you, later?" when he nodded I closed my eyes, "Look up, what's the weather?"

"It's cloudy."

I concentrated and my eyes opened when I heard a gasp.

"Did you do that?"

I looked up and saw the sun shining through, "Yeah. I can change the weather. Nothing important. It goes according to my mood sometimes, or I can manually change it."

"That's-"

"Boring. Yeah, I know." I smiled.

He shook his head, "It's cool. I would want to change the weather with a snap of a finger. Make it sunny every day."

"That would be a problem for me." I sighed.

"Why?"

I got up and walked closer to the spot that the sun hit, "Where are you going?"

"I'll show you why. Remember when I told you something happens when the sun hits _us_."

"Yeah…"

I walked into the light and turned to face him, I kept my eyes closed and waited for his reaction. Would it be similar to James or would it be … different. I then found out, I didn't want to know. I heard his footsteps and I flinched away. I moved from the sun and kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to see his face. Yes, I was scared. A persons eyes shows their emotions, and I could read them. I didn't want to read his. What if he realizes how … dangerous and how monstrous I look.

"Bella." He whispered.

My eyes snapped open and narrowed. He was looking at me with wonder and awe, he stepped closer to me and I stepped back, this dance continued until my back hit a tree and he leaned towards me.

"You're beautiful."

"Don't say that!" I snapped, "I'm not! Don't… don't say that. I-me, everything of me is to lure you in! my smell, my voice, everything. I moved away from him and snarled, "But I can kill you. I can kill you Edward Swan, with just a snap of my damn finger."

**Epov:**

She could sparkled.

She could change the weather.

She could be bipolar.

One minute, she's smiling and blurting out stuff and playing with my little sister, which… surprised me. Lauren didn't take well with strangers, and she was talking to Bella like they've known each other for years.

And now … she looks scared, but angry. She was walking away and I could see the weather getting cold, the sun spot disappeared and everything was gray.

"Wait Bella!"

She didn't turn.

"I thought we were suppose to talk!" I growled out.

That made her stop. She turned around and I nearly gasped. Her face was so damn pained that I didn't really know what to say or do.

"We were. But I cannot do this. I thought I can, but in reality I can't! We can't be anything. Not even friends!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm a-"

"A vampire! Is that it! That you're a vampire and I'm a human and … what? That naturally you're suppose to eat me? Well look! Have you taken a bite? No! So stop it and tell me the real reason why we can't be friends."

"Because …"

She stayed quiet but turned and continued walking. I was going to call out her name, but then I saw her going back to the place we first sat, "It wouldn't be a healthy relationship. My world, we don't … we either stay away from humans, or eat them. There is no friendship."

I sat in front of her and sighed, "We could break that. Is it a law?"

"Not really, but-"

"No buts, there's no excuse." I leaned back on my arms and frowned, "I think there's something else. You seem like the rebellion type Bella. Tell me what happened?"

"What the hell do you mean what happened?" she snapped.

"See! You're getting defensive. You're hiding something. C'mon, you can tell me."

She stared at me for a really long time, not blinking or moving. I started to get nervous.

"Your heart is going wild. Why?" she whispered.

"You're making me nervous."I coughed.

She nodded.

The birds chirped and the clouds began to get heavy and heavy by the minute. I knew it was Bella. Her frown was deepening by the minute too.

"I told my lover what I am."

Huh?

"What lover?"

"My lover. My first … boyfriend." She spat the name.

"Start from the beginning." I whispered.

And so … she did.

I already knew what she told me, but repeated it. Her full name was Isabella Marie Masen, daughter to Edward and Elizabeth Masen. She was born on September 13, 1863. She was 17 when she got turned into a vampire. She didn't mention the Cullen's again, but she mentioned her only love.

She told me about James Delgado. From how they met in Italy in 1912, to everything of them, he was an American . She kept her true identity a secret, too scared to tell him. She even composed a song for him, which was news to me. She told me about her engagement and her smile broke my heart. She really seemed in love with this fool. She talked about details and her emotions on everything. I didn't notice until, now that I was moving closer to her, and I didn't notice until now, it was because she looked like she was going to break down.

"It was … it was a sunny afternoon. It was … two weeks after he proposed and we were sitting on 'our' bench in this secret little lovers park. He was … he was reading me a book that he was writing. Based on our love life. From where we met at the little bakery, to the embarrassing but romantic date. But I felt like it was all lies. I mean, they really happened, but … it wasn't the real me. I was at that bakery because I was looking for Carlisle to tell him that I almost killed someone! Carlisle left me a note home he was going to be at a bakery to get bread for the poor. The story, felt unfinished…"

I could feel the rain falling on my shoulders and face, but I was focusing on Bella. She began rocking herself and shaking.

"I … I looked up at him and … and asked him, if he believed in vampires…" she took a shuddering breath, "he began laughing and shook his head_ 'oh honey, of course I don't. They are just myths. Fairytales, nightmares.'_ He continued laughing, until … until he saw my face. I guess my face was sad, or mad or something because, then he's kneeling in front of me and is asking what's wrong…"

I reach out and put my arms around her as she scream. She began screaming and sobbing, "I told him. Like ripping a band aid." She roared out , "He laughed! He laughed at me!" She shook her head, "he told me how … how much he appreciates my humor. I grabbed him and ran… my speed…vampire speed."

Her cries got louder and she pushed me away roughly, she began grabbing her hair and closed her eyes, "he threw up and looked at me …" her sobs were turning frantic.

"Bella, Bella, come back." I rushed up to her and grabbed her face, "stop, you don't need to tell me."

She pushed me away and shook her head, "Monster!" she screamed out, "monster! Demon child! The Devils creature! He screamed at me Edward! He called me names that tore my heart! This man, who told me he LOVED me was … broke my heart when I told him who I really was, am! Why didn't I leave! Because I was too shocked, too … too … to DAMN HEART BROKEN TO MOVE!" she roared out. Rain came on us harder as she panted, "He threatened to … to, to tell the whole country if I didn't leave. He spat at me and laughed when I told him I loved him. He mocked me and said that I was seducing him for the devil. He ran out. He ran out, and I just stayed there, because I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where to go.

"Carlisle … Carlisle found me and … we didn't move. I just didn't leave the house. I stopped feeding and I was hell. Esme was there, trying to cheer me up, help me get back to life. I pushed them away. All of them. And … now, I don't have or want them." She breathed in deep and a sob came out, I hugged her and she returned it fully.

"I got into a fight with them, because of you. They thought it was a mistake to befriend you, I told them to screw off. Only Alice, only her, she was the only one that … was nice about it." She sighed.

I nodded knowing this.

"When I went to see them, I felt … out of place. Like I didn't really belong there. Emmett was there and Carlisle and Esme. I told them to leave you alone and myself, grabbed some clothes and left. Carlisle… Carlisle wanted me back. He missed me. I kind of do too, but I don't want to go back."

We stayed quiet and I listened to her breathing return to normal. How can she … and that asswipe… I looked down at Bella and couldn't fathom what she went through. The person you love, telling you those horrible names.

"I'm not going to be like him," I whispered, "I accept you for you Bella. Either you're a vampire, Frankenstein or a werewolf, I will accept you, for you. That's it."

She nodded and pulled away, "Thanks. Now you know. I left because, your reaction freaked me out and I didn't know what to do. What if you're one of those people who have late reactions? What if you were lying and you were just waiting for me to leave so you can tell everyone. I already endangered your life! I told you about me and it's against the law. The only law and I break it." She sighed and smiled weakly.

"You gonna run from me pretty?" she asked.

I smirked and ruffled her hair, "Nope. How about you?"

"Not right now."

The rain continued and I looked up, "Is this you?"

"No. Well… maybe a little? Don't judge!"

I laughed and shook my head and laughed more when the rain stopped. This was crazy.

"You ready to leave Swanlake?"

I glared at her, "Are you …Izzy?"

She scrunched up her nose in disgust, "Yeah okay, I won't make fun of you, but you ready?"

I shook my head, "No. Not really. Mind if we lie down and just … relax? It was an intense day."

She nodded.

We both lied down next to each other and looked at the trees and the little piece of sky there was. The clouds moved around, but stayed that way. My mind and eyes began to feel heavy, but before I drifted off to sleep. I felt something cold and hard hold my hand, and thread her fingers through mine.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm sorry for the extremely late update. Ive been stressed and I've written this chapter several times, but I would find myself deleting it and giving up. I'm really sorry. I hope you enjoy!**

**Bpov:**

"So what happened after that?"

I took a drag and exhaled after a minute.

"I took him home. He was quiet. I think… no" I shook my head "I know he doesn't trust me. Not yet."

Alice sighed next to me and sat up on the bed, "He will Bella. You just have to give him time. Friendship is trust. You left him; of course he's going to doubt you."

I nodded thinking about how he acted when we were talking about school on the way home.

"_You're going to school tomorrow?"_

_I shrugged and sighed, "I guess."_

"_What do you mean you guess?" he muttered. _

"_Well I have to go. You'll be there." I smiled at him._

"_You sure?" he asked._

"_Very."_

"_Mhmm… so I'll just meet you there?" he asked._

_But something in his voice was like he was joking…_

"_What?" I asked._

"_What what?" _

"_What are you trying to say?"_

"_I don't know. Can we hurry home? My dad's going to be pissed."_

He stayed quiet through the whole ride and before I even parked the car, he was out and running into his house.

"Patience sweetheart."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. What did you do?"

She stiffened, "What do you mean?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, "I mean what did you do today?"

She shrugged and looked at her nails, "Went shopping and fed. By the way, what are we going to do with the money situation?"

"I don't know? I'm not really thinking about that."

"Why?"

"I have money." And changed the subject to clothes that she bought today.

She doesn't have to know about the money I kept secretly.

)!)!

"What the-"

"Morning!" I smiled sweetly at Edward.

I leaned against my car and waved; Edward shook his head and continued to stare at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"To take you to school? Duh!" I smiled at him.

He stared at me for a couple of seconds before he smiled and walked down to me.

"I didn't thin-"

"Think that I was going to come, pfft! C'mon Eddie! I told you almost all my secrets and you think I won't show?"

He laughed, "Okay, okay!"

I moved to my side of the car and he got in.

The drive to school was filled with laughter and teases and I actually felt … good.

**EPov:**

She showed.

She actually showed!

She was laughing about how Charlie almost had a heart attack when I walked through the door because I came in late and he got a call from the school saying that I didn't show. Now I'm grounded until, well I don't really know because his yelling got so loud that I didn't really understand what he was saying.

"Does Eddie need to be saved?"

She laughed some more and I couldn't help but smile, her laugh was musical and real.

"Maybe."

She parked the car and we stayed sitting there.

"A lot of people are staring." I said looking out the window.

"Let them stare." She sighed leaning over to the glove department. She took out sunglasses and put them on, "How do I look?" she puckered her lips and I found myself wanting to kiss them.

"Uh… okay. You look okay?"

She laughed and opened the door, "Show time!"

We both got out and immediately, everyone was quiet.

She looped her arm through mine and smiled at everyone, "Well good morning to you too!"

We walked to the front of the school, but then stopped. I looked down at Bella and noticed she completely stopped walking and was glaring behind her. I looked to where she was looking and felt myself pale, I was being glared at by three pairs of eyes. Golden vampire eyes.

))))))

**promise that next chapter will be longer!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dis: I don't own twilight.**

Bpov:

"Bella…" I snapped y head to my right and saw Edward grimacing.

"You're… you're hurting me." He whispered.

How the hell am I hurting him? But then I looked at my hand and gasped. I was holding him with a death grip and I could almost feel the tender skin. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the school, I took him to the cafeteria and sat him down.

"Let me see." I whispered.

I raised his sleeve and felt angry at myself. Softly with my fingertips I followed my hand print and fingers. I could see the bruise forming and I growled. I hurt him because of _them_.

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

Edward grabbed his arm back and lowered his sleeve and reached for my hand that was in mid air, but I pulled back. I hurt, I gave my friend a bruise because I couldn't contain my emotions and this shit happens! He was fragile. I could have broken his arm if he didn't call my name. I didn't even freaking realize I was holding on to him! I forgot my surroundings and forgot that he was next to me. I almost felt the emotions of the Cullens. Pathetic vampires. They made me hurt my human friend… my only friend.

_And you hurt him physically, nice. I'm super sure you're going to get a call from the friend committee so they can give you that trophy for being THE awesome best friend._

Anger flared and I felt myself being shaken.

"Bella for Christ sake!"

I looked up and saw Edward glaring down at me.

_He hates me._

_I don't blame him…_

_Maybe it's for the best. _

"Stop it! I can tell you're ready to run! Well guess what princess, you're not going anywhere and neither am I! It was an accident, I understand how mad you were when you saw them, just stop!"

He was playing with my hand, "Bella, stop thinking. Just stop."

"Then how will I function?"

He smiled at me and shrugged, "Don't run."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "How di-"

"I guess I can read you, I don't know. But I saw your eyes and how your face transformed and just stop it! I'm not mad at you. It's just a bruise. Everyone gets them, don't worry about it."

I felt something flutter in my belly, but I extinguished that crap before it got bigger.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, the bell rang and I stood up, "see you."

)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)

"I swear Bella! I'm fine! Stop!"

I narrowed my eyes at him and snarled, "Don't lie to me, I heard them!"

"So now you're following me! That's creepy." He snapped.

"It's not technically following when I have freaking vampire hearing and when I pay really close attention, I hear."

He crossed his arms and looked out the window, "We could have had this talk inside the school you know, not in your car."

"Oh yeah! let them hear! Listen Edward, those … vampires, if they bother you again please just … tell me." I sighed.

"They didn't do anything! They just talked to me that's it!"

"I heard everything Edward! For shits sake stop it! Are you scared! Is this your ego talking! Your pride! This is ridiculous! They can seriously harm you."

"They won't." he whispered.

"How do you know that?"

"Because you use to be one of them."

I felt myself on fire. I felt angry and frustrated and, and ...

"I told you what they did."

"Listen Bella, just stop. You're being too much. Like a clingy girlfriend." He snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you Edward? Are you listening to the crap you're saying? No, nevermind, do what you want, I was just trying to protect you. But whatever. Lock the car when you get out, bye," I flew out of the car and slammed the door. Freaking hell.

I ran out to the woods and felt myself get angrier by the second. I heard the threats those idiots said to Edward. I heard the shit they were saying and I heard Rosalie start that shit about me sleeping with him. I felt how Jasper was manipulating the humans' emotions to treat Edward with hostile and hatred, the way Emmett would shove him against the locker and walk away like nothing. And what did that idiot of a human does! Nothing! He even met me in the library with a stupid smile pretending like nothing was wrong! Well guess what bucko! I heard and saw everything.

I stopped when I smelt mountain lion and growled, I'm tired of thinking, maybe Edward's right, I'll just stop and just hunt, hunt until there's animal blood coming out of my eyes, nose and ears.

!O!

Epov:

I was shaking. I placed my cheek against the cool dash and felt myself feel a little bit better. I lied to Bella. Completely. And it was a pride thing I guess. I wanted to show her that I can handle. But really, I can't. I was scared and my shoulders hurt badly. I felt sick when my class and even teacher were treating me like shit. I knew it was Jasper, from what Bella had told me. But I didn't want anyone to see it affected me.

When Bella told me how she heard everything, I panicked. I didn't want her to see I was weak so she can drop me as a friend. I wanted her to see a man that can handle and laughed at the face of evil. To be honest, the things I told Bella didn't really make sense, I just wanted her to stop talking about it. I knew she could hear my heart, so I would always think of something else or try to tame my heart. She ran. I don't know where but she did. I saw and in a blink of an eye, she was gone.

I closed my eyes and sighed, I know I screwed up. Why the hell did I do it? My stupid pride and that manly gene chip that is embedded to our brain so we can act like assholes. Guilt washed over me and I opened my eyes, I took out the cell from my pockets and looked for Bellas number.

_I'm sorry. You're right. Come back._

I waited and waited for a reply and her. But nothing. I started getting worried, maybe I pushed her away, maybe she's done with me?

The bell rang signaling then ending of lunch, I got out of the car and locked it like she told me to.

"Idiot."

I looked behind me and saw the tall blonde beast of a woman. Rosalie. Ignoring her I walked to the school.

"You're the reason why Bella is not here."

I shrugged knowing that, that isn't true. It's their fault.

"You're a waste of breath and life; I don't know what she sees in you. You look like a hobo and you're so pathetic. You know what we are, yet you continue seeing her. You know she has killed before."

She was following. I don't know what she was trying to achieve. I was so close to entering the school, so close to those doors.

_She's trying to pressure you to snap. She's trying to make you do something. Ignore her; you're doing a good job. Just count to 10._

"Humans are disposable, we're her family. You're nothing but a filth-"

I turned around to see why she stopped, my eyes opened wide and I sprinted across the lot, Bella was choking her.

"Bella!" I shouted running, when I got there I tried to pull Bella away, but her stone hard body stayed in place, "Bella stop it!"

"Finish you're sentence you little bitch." She snarled.

"Bella stop it, seriously stop it! It wasn't affecting me, at all. I was ignoring her. C'mon let's go." I tried pulling her away more.

"Isabella." I looked to the left and saw Jasper and Emmett there glaring and walking towards us, "Let her go."

Bella laughed and I saw her put more pressure, Rosalie was freaking out trying to grab at Bella, she snapped her teeth repeatedly, and I was growing more concern for her, I didn't want her to die or to get hurt.

_Even if she is a vampire._

"Bella" I whispered in her ear, "Bella stop, let's go. I'm sorry, please stop."

I felt Bella shiver and saw her hand loosen.

"Let her go!" Emmett lunged for Bella, but before he can get to her, Bella moved away, so Emmett crashed to Rosalie. They were both on the floor and Rosalie was sobbing while Emmett was smoothing her hair back.

"Stay the hell away from me and Edward, I already told you. Touch or mess with him again, and next time I won't let go, and I'll burn your asses. Don't test me." Bella growled grabbing my arm and pulling me to the schools entrance.

"We miss you Bella, you belong with us, not that disgusting human." Jasper called.

We didn't stop walking, she pulled me into school and into the boys bathroom, "Leave." She whispered to the three guys that were in there. They ran out and Bella let go of my hand and moved to the sink and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and I saw her breathing in deep and exhaling.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?" I asked leaning against the stall in front of her.

"I shouldn't have let my anger get to me, but the things she was telling you, were not right at all."

"Like I told you back there, it didn't affect me, you don't see me crying rocking myself back and forth." I smiled at her, trying to less the tension.

She didn't smile, "Maybe it'll be best if we-"

"Don't you dare Bella, don't you dare finish that sentence! We are friends, that's it. If people or vampires have a problem with that, then they can kiss my ass."

She opened her eyes and I saw how tired she was, "Please, just … it's for the best."

"You're not leaving me damn it!" I shouted and stepped up so I could be right in front of her, instead of looking me in the eyes; she was looking at my chest.

"You left already once and we talked about that, but you are NOT leaving me again, we're done with running away." I whispered.

I softly reached up and cupped her face, she stared up at me, "I'm just tired of this."I smoothed her hair back and caressed her cheek, "I know baby, I know."

Her eyes glazed over and her mouth parted, and without thinking, I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers.


	20. Chapter 20

**Dis: I don't own twilight.**

Epov:

You know, how in the movies they say that in some kisses you can see fireworks? I didn't see anything, instead my heart was beating erratically and my palms began to sweat and my breathing was coming in short breaths. Bella hasn't moved. I broke the kiss and looked down at her, lips parted and her eyes were wide open.

_Oh shit, did I kill her?_

_No you moron._

_Then why does she look like … that?_

_Like what?_

_I don't know! But it's scaring me!_

_Stop talking to yourself; she's starting to come out._

"E-Ed- wha- wh- eh-what?"

She stammered.

She moved away from me and looked down, "What the hell did you do?"

"You, you … I don't know Bella! Damn it!"

I stared at her and watched as she licked her lips; it made me lick my own. What the hell was going on?

"I gotta go." She whispered and ran out.

_Oh hell no._

I ran out after her and saw that she was already by the door. I started to run, but heard shouting.

"Young man! Where do you think you're going? Are you skipping class! Come to my office right now!"

I groaned when I felt a hand on my shoulder tugging me backwards.

But I felt a pang in my chest, when I saw Bella disappear.

)))))))))))

Bpov:

"_What's wrong with you boy! First you're ditching school and coming home late, and now you're ditching class! Don't give me that face Edward! Your principle called me at the station, the guys down there and __**I**__ think it's that _girl_ you're hanging out so much with!" _

I felt bad for Edward; it was my fault why he was 'ditching' class. I stayed inside my car and listened to Charlie scream at him and ground him some more. I heard Lauren sighing in her room as she listened to everything and whispered how Edward was just trying to have fun. Charlie's heart was pounding really hard and kind of fast, he needed to relax. Edward was calm, but sometimes, his heart would skip a beat. I worried when that happened. The yelling has been going on ever since Edward got back home at 4, I looked at the dash and sighed when it read 5:30. How much could a parent yell? But then, I remember that the argument is about me being a bad influence. How Charlie doesn't want Edward to be with me anymore. I leaned back against my seat and closed my eyes. I partially agreed with Charlie, Edward shouldn't hang out with me, I am a bad influence, but then I remember what he did in the restroom today and … I touched my lips softly and felt that jolt of electricity like I experienced when he kissed me. The fluttering in my stomach returned and I tried to put it out, but it wouldn't go away. I was so close of killing him, I could hear the pulse in his neck and the blood under his skin when he was so close to me, I know my eyes went black and I was about to have a taste of Edward, but I snapped out and I kind of gave into the kiss. Well, no not really, I just felt. His lips were soft and so smooth and warm. It excited me when he kissed me, but then I was confused on why the hell was he kissing me, and then I just … couldn't handle, and I did what I normally do.

I ran.

I heard when he got in trouble with the principle and was about to go and make up a lie or something, but my feet wouldn't stop. And the next thing I know, I was in my car driving to my apartment. When I made it to the parking lot, I stayed in the car, not knowing what to do. I felt … confused, irritated, itchy and just, I don't know! But I felt bad so I drove back to school only to get there when Edward was being shoved into Chief Swans cruiser. I heard how Charlie was whispering threats to Edward and kept huffing. I knew he wanted to smoke, by the way his fingers kept twitching and occasionally he would lift his hand up a bit like he was about to take a drag. It was funny to watch. Yeah so I followed them home and I could feel the tension in the car. But I didn't know why, why was Edward in so much trouble, it was stupid and stupid.

I opened my eyes and looked out to see Charlie watching t.v with his stupid beer, I got out of the car quietly and walked around, the kitchen lights were off and so I figured he's probably in his room.

EPOV:

_Where are you? –Edward._

I shut my phone and looked at my ceiling, I didn't care what my dad said, I was more worried on Bella and what she was doing. I really hoped she was home doing something or feeding. I really hoped she wasn't mad. I really hoped-

"You look constipated."

I fell off the bed.

And I think I may have farted out of being surprised.

"Gross."

Yeah, I farted. I turned red and decided that maybe I should just hide under the bed and stay there until it's time for me to go to college or die or something.

"Aw, is Eddie beddie embarrassed?" she giggled.

I didn't answer. My heart was pounding against my chest and I was still red.

"Are you still scared?" I looked up and saw Bella lying down on my bed on her side looking down at me, " I didn't mean to scare you. Next time I'll knock or make a noise."

"Or you can text me."I muttered.

She laughed and shook her head, "It's in my car, forgot to take it with me."

"Well I just texted you." I huffed looking down at my arms.

"Sorry, I'll glue it to my hand now. So, tell me… what's up?"

"Why don't you tell me? I think you should join like a marathon or something with how much you run."

I was expecting her to laugh or make fun of me, but she stayed quiet.

"Bel-"

"You scared me. Why the hell would you kiss me Edward? That was stupid and stupid and stupid of you!"

"How?"

"It was completely unexpected, and like I don't know … let me think … OH YEAH! I'm a vampire and your blood calls me Edward. I was going to kill you. My natural instincts were telling me to BITE!" she snapped.

I sat up, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know I was causing you pain."

"Whatever Edward. But look, I didn't run all the way, I came back. I just needed air."

The tension in the room was suffocating me.

"Di-did you like it?"

"Like what?" she sighed.

"The kiss."

Awkward silence.

I was rewarded with awkward silence.

"Edward." She groaned grabbing one of my pillows and shoving it on her face.

"C'mon Bella, you know you liked it." I teased standing up and sitting on the edge of the bed.

She talked, but it was muffled.

"What? Sorry I couldn't hear you."

She talked again. Still with the pillow.

"Bella! O-M-G! I didn't know you loved my kiss! I'm blushing stop it!"

She threw the pillow at me and smirked, "Don't think so Mr. Gassy."

_Oh shit_.

"Yeah that's right, shut up." She laughed.

I leaned back on my hands and stared at her, "You're my first kiss."

"Bull!" she hissed.

I shrugged and winked.

"You're freaking dumb. Listen, I'm gonna jam, so I'll see you tomorrow at school." She sighed crawling towards the window.

"What! Why?"

"I heard your dad's little lecture, he's driving you tomorrow."

Well crap, I forgot.

"I am a bad influence Edward." She whispered.

I looked at her and her body was facing the window but she was staring at me, "but I'm tired of running and staying away, so I'm just going to … go with the flow."

And with that, she jumped out and I stared at the window, for the rest of the night.


End file.
